New little Sister
by Tracey4t
Summary: Ema and her brothers are in for a real surprise when their parents bring a new little sister name Kimi home. However all are more than willing to help make the little girl feel welcome especially Waturu who's eager to prove he can be just as good a big brother as his own.
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS' CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Kimi giggled as she came running out into the courtyard of the orphanage she called home to play with her fellow orphans. In her hand she held Beenjee, her brown stuff elephant and her all time favorite toy.

"Hi everyone!" she shouted with joy.

"Hi Kimi!" all her friends all shouted back.

"Kimi come and play with me!"

"No Kimi you should come play with me!"

"Kimi, think you can beat me to the top of the jungle gym?"

"Kimi, come on let's make the sand castles!" Kimi looked around confused but with a smile on her face. She loved having so many friends around her to play with, even when it got complicated about who to play with first. That's why she loved living in the orphanage. She was never really alone, not when she had so many friends to play with. Granted sometimes she wished she could have her own mommy and daddy but she still had all of her friends and they were just as good as any family could be.

Kimi didn't really remember her real parents. As far back as she could remember she'd always lived at the orphanage and she was only five years old, or close to five. Her birthday was coming up soon after all. The only thing she knew for sure that she had from her former life before the orphanage was Beenjee since he had been with Kimi her whole life as well. She didn't mind too much though. She was happy in all honesty and she didn't want to see that change ever.

"Kimi, want to race on the bikes?" one of her other friends called out.

"Well," Kimi said looking around at all of her friends who had asked her to play with her. This was normal for her. At least none of her friends didn't seem too mad when she picked someone over them.

"Pick me Kimi, pick me," he friends all stated calling out to her.

"Kimi," another voice suddenly called out. This one didn't belong to one of the other kids. It belong to one of the workers of the orphanage. Kimi saw her standing in front of the steps that of the building smiling. Behind her stood a man and woman with arms linked and both were also smiling at Kimi eagerly. The worker motioned Kimi to come to her. Kimi felt a little scared being called over but still obeyed.

"Kimi, I want you to meet someone," said the worker taking Kimi's hand and leading her over to the couple standing at the door, "This is Mr. RintaroHinataand his wife Miwa Asahina. Do you remember them at all? They were here a few weeks ago with a bunch of other people who were doing things like helping to give money for new beds and toys here at the orphanage?"

"Yes," said Kimi with a slight hesitation. She remembered the big party the orphanage held a few weeks ago where a lot of people in suits and fancy dresses had come and looked around talking to people with cameras about giving things to the orphanage for Kimi and her friends. She did actually remember the two people among them. For some reason they had seemed really interested in being with Kimi the whole time they were here.

"We were so captivated with Kimi we couldn't get her out of our minds!" said Miwa, "So much in fact that we've decided to come back to adopt her."

"Huh?" said Kimi. She was starting to feel confused with what it was the lady just said and a little scared.

"Mr. Hinata and Mrs. Ashaina want to become your mommy and daddy," said the worker, "would you like that?"

"We have a lovely big home with a big courtyard I'm sure you'll love," said Miwa, "Plus you'll be getting 13 big brothers."

"13 brothers?" Kimi repeated.

"Yes big brothers, all of whom I'm sure you'll love and will love you," said Miwa.

The idea of the 13 big brothers didn't really sound all that appealing to Kimi. She'd rather just stay with all her friends whom she'd know and were her age. Older meant the 13 brothers were all older than her right? That probably meant they weren't going to be as much fun as her friends.

"And you'll also get a big sister," Rintaro finally mentioned. That got Kimi's attention.

"I'll get a big sister?" she asked eagerly. That was something she had always secretly wanted. She had heard how often sisters would do things like dress alike and help each do their makeup.

"Oh yes and she will definitely enjoy getting a little sister!" said Miwa with delight, "Just as we're going to enjoy getting to have a daughter like you in our lives!"

"Would you like that Kimi?" asked the worker.

"Well, I don't know," Kimi admitted, even though she did like the idea of having a big sister.

"Why don't we show her a photo of her new siblings?" Rintaro finally suggested.

"Oh that's a good idea!" said Miwa, "Do we have one with all 13 boys and Ema?"

"Hmm," said Rintaro pulling out his phone, "I think Ema sent me one with all of the boys in it. Ah here we go." He knelt down to Kimi's level and showed her a big group picture of a bunch of men and one girl all sitting together on a huge couch. All of them did indeed looked a lot older than her including littlest one among them with pink hair. "These are the brothers we were talking about along with your new sister," said Rintaro, "All some of the nicest boys and one of the sweetest young ladies in the world."

"That is so true!" said Miwa.

"But there's two girls in that photo," said Kimi pointing to a woman in a black dress and long flowing hair.

"Huh?" said Rintaro looking at the photo himself, "Oh him. No that is one of your brothers trust me. He just likes to dress up as a girl from time to time." That surprised Kimi.

'Adults still play dress up?' she thought.

"Trust me that girl right there in the middle is the only real girl," Rintaro said pointing to the young girl sitting in the middle.

"What's that thing on her shoulder?" Kimi asked when she noticed a some sort of creature on her supposable new sister's shoulder in the picture with a bow around its neck.

"Oh that," said Rintaro, "that is Juli, Ema's pet squirrel. I'm sure he'd like you a lot too."

"She has a pet squirrel?" said Kimi. She had never heard of someone having a pet like that.

"What do you think Kimi?" asked Miwa also kneeling down to Kimi's level, "Would you like a chance to become a part of this nice family?"

"Do you really want me to be a part of it?" asked Kimi.

"Very much so," Miwa assured her, "we've been thinking there was someone missing from our family and I think that someone is you my dear."

Kimi felt conflicted. The couple looked nice people and would probably be a nice mommy and daddy. Plus the idea of getting a big sister was really exciting. However there was the fact that she was going have to leave the only home she'd ever knew along with all her friends and go to some weird place with big brothers, 13 of them none the less.

"We promise you, we'll love you as much as any mother or father could love a daughter," said Rintaro in a gentle comforting tone.

"Well I suppose," Kimi finally agreed.

"Oh wonderful!" said Miwa giving Kimi a big hug, "Now then we'll just go off with your nice worker lady here and get everything ready to take you home okay?"

"When will that be?" asked Kimi.

"Probably after a few days from now since they'll have to fill out some paper work," said the worker.

"But we'll still come visit you as often as we can, we promise," said Miwa. She kissed one of her fingers and then tapped Kimi's nose with it. "Believe me we very much like to take you home and make you a part of our family." Kimi merely nodded.

"Well now then why don't we let Kimi go off and play with some of her friends while the three of us go and take care of the paper work needed to take her home," suggested the worker.

"Of course," said Miwa, "we'll be seeing you soon Kimi."

"You have fun in the meantime okay?" said Rintaro.

"Okay," said Kimi as she hurried off back to the other children. As she ran back to them she realized all of them had stopped playing and had been watching Kimi with the couple.

"Kimi, what's going on?" asked one of children.

"I think I'm getting adopted," Kimi told everyone.

"Oh?" said all of the other children. Nearly all of them looked shocked and upset about the idea. However a few tried their best to put on a brave face over the idea.

"That's great," said one, "You'll be getting a mommy and daddy huh?"

"Yeah," said Kimi also trying to sound brave over the idea of being adopted.

"But that also means you're going to leave right?" said another one of Kimi's friends.

"Yeah," said Kimi, "I'm going to miss all of you."

"Don't go Kimi!" pleaded another one of her friends.

"I don't really want to but Mr. Hinata and Mrs. Asahina both seem to really want me to come home with them and be a part of their family. Plus I'm also going to get a big sister. I've always wanted one."

"So you're happy with the idea?"

"Yes I am," said Kimi, "even though I am really going to miss you all very much." At that her friends all started gathering around her offering her a big group hug.

* * *

"So it looks like you'll be able to bring Kimi home very soon with you," said the director of the orphanage going over some file work in regards for the couple adopting the little girl.

"Good, that'll give us more of a chance to get everything ready for her back at both Rintaro's apartment and my own home, The Sunrise Residence."

"Where would you imagine her living most of the time?" asked the director.

"Most likely at Sunrise with our other children due to our jobs. However we hoping to have Kimi home with us for little while so we can get to know her better after we adopt her," said Rintaro.

"Of course," said the director, "I see you two have also adopted before correct?"

"Yes, my daughter Ema is technically adopted," said Rintaro.

"And one of my sons Louis is also adopted," said Miwa.

"Good to know," said the director, "I am curious as to why you're so interested in adopting this time around."

"Well to be honest, we would love nothing more than to have a baby together," Miwa explained, "But I'm not as young as I use to be and don't think I could handle actually getting pregnant again. And since we've both done this before it seems kind of natural."

"Of course we also didn't expect to meet and fall in love with Kimi like we did," Rintaro added.

"I'm so glad we did though!" said Miwa with delight. The director smiled with delight at the woman's enthusiasm.

"Well I see no problem with you adopting Kimi," she said, "I will just get stated on this paper work and let you know the minute you can return to pick her up."

"Wonderful!" said Miwa, "thank you so much!"

"This will also give us some time to prepare ourselves and prepare our other children for Kimi's arrival," said Rintaro.

"Oh aren't they going to be surprised," said Miwa smiling with a bit amusement over the idea of her sons' different reactions to getting a new sister.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey," Ema heard Yusuke ask as the two of them walked home together after school.

"Uh yes?" she said.

"How did you do on that math quiz?" asked Yusuke.

"I think I did pretty well," said Ema, "How about you?"

"Uh I think I did pretty well too," said Yusuke sheepishly.

"You did seem to be studying pretty hard for it," said Ema.

"Uh you noticed huh?" said Yusuke. He took a deep breath while he thought.

'Okay she's noticed you've been putting more effort in when it comes to studying. The next step is to ask her to try studying together. Come on you can do this!'

"So," he started to say, "You ever think we could consider...,"

"Curse you wolf!"

"Huh?!" Yusuke managed to shout right as Juli came sailing down and landing on his face. He hadn't realized he and Ema had arrived home and into the courtyard.

"What do you think you're doing, walking so close to Chi like that!" Juli shouted as he pulled at Yusuke's hair.

"Juli!" Ema shouted in alarm before trying to pull Juli from Yusuke's face.

"Chi, I've told you time and time again you can't let yourself get too close to these wolves less they move in for a strike!"

"Juli, we were just walking home from school. Nothing happen," said Ema assured her little pet.

"Oh hello welcome home," said Masaomi walking out of the house.

"Hello Masaomi," said Ema.

"You're both home just in time," said Masaomi, "We're expecting a call from our parents. They say they have something really important to tell us all."

"What is it?" Ema asked walking in along with Yusuke.

"I'm not sure but Mother seem most insistent that as many of us be here as possible and as it turns out everyone managed to show up," said Masaomi.

"Everyone?" said Ema looking around the massive living room to see that all of the brothers were there, even Natsume and Futo.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I have more important things to do," the pop star complained.

"I'm sure it won't take too long," said Masaomi as he placed a phone on the table and hit a button.

"Sis, sis, you should come sit next to Me!" Wataru insisted pulling Ema to the couch. The phone rang for a little bit before they could all hear the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" came their mother's voice.

"Hello Mother," the boys all said at the same time.

"Uh Hi Miwa," said Ema.

"Oh, I can hear my sweet little girl's voice!" said Miwa, "And it sounds like all of my boys are there too."

"Yes Mother we all made it," said Masaomi.

"Even Natsume and Futo?" asked Miwa.

"Yes Mom we're here," said Natsume, "Now could you please tell us what's going on?"

"Oh right," said Miwa, "Okay here it goes, your father and I are in love!"

"Isn't that what most couples want to be?" asked Futo.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, even if we're as much as love as when we met," said Miwa, "What I meant was your father and I have met and just fallen in love with a little girl from an orphanage."

"An orphanage?" Ukyo spoke up.

"Yes, Rintaro and I were at a charity even for an orphanage where we met Kimi, a really sweet and adorable little girl. We just took her to our hearts and couldn't get her out of our minds to the point that we've decided to adopt her," said Miwa.

"Huh?" shouted nearly all of the men in the room while Ema and some of the others just sat on the couch with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Mom, are you serious?" asked Azusa finally.

"Oh yes very much so," said Miwa, "And once you meet her you'll understand completely."

"So what does this mean exactly?" asked Wataru.

"It means you are all going to have a new little sister," said Miwa, "you're going to be the big brother for once."

"I'm going to be a big brother?" said Wataru, "Yay!" He jumped up and started running around the room shouting, "I'm going to be a big brother! I'm going to be a big brother."

"Will you shut-up and sit down?!" Yusuke said grabbing Wataru by his shirt.

"But I'm so excited!" said Wataru, "I'm going to be a big brother for once, me!"

"Mother, are you sure you and Rintaro really want to do this?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh yes very much," said Miwa, "we were thinking that we would like to have a child together, but weren't so sure about me getting pregnant again."

"Yes you're not that young anymore are you Miwa?" said Futo.

"I heard that Young Man!" Miwa snapped over the phone actually making Futo jump a little.

"Can I assume you'll want to have Kimi stay here at the condo with us here?" Masaomi asked.

"Well we're hoping to keep her with us for a little while since we both have some time off from work but yes when we do have to go back to work I was thinking she'd live there with all of you. Can I count on you all to help look after her?"

"Oh don't worry about that Mother, the little lady will be very safe here," said Kaname.

"So when are you planning on brining her home Mom?" asked Louis.

"Probably within the week. Right now we're waiting to hear from the orphanage about when we can bring her home," said Miwa, "And when we do, we'll make sure to bring her over to met all of you. In the mean time I am sending things like furniture and clothes to the condo for Kimi for when she starts staying with all of you. That should all be there by tomorrow at the most I think."

"We'll make sure someone's here to receive it all," said Masaomi.

"Thank you dear," said Miwa.

"How old is this girl anyway?" asked Iori.

"Oh she's four but she'll be five soon and fully ready to be starting preschool. That's another thing Rintaro and I will hopefully be able to take care of while we have Kimi with us."

"Is she going to go to the same school as me?!" asked Wataru excited.

"Yes she is," said Miwa, "It's lucky your school has a pre-school program."

"Yay, my sister and I will get to go to school together!" Wataru cheered, "I'll make sure to protect her no matter what like a good big brother."

"I'm glad you're happy about this Wataru," said Miwa, "And I hope you can all find some sort of happiness in the idea of getting a new sister just like you were when I told you Ema was coming to live with you."

"Well that would depend on if she's as cute as the last sister we got," said Tsubaki suddenly throwing his arm around Ema in an affection manner. At that Juli started hissing at him.

Ema however was quickly distracted by the sound of her phone going off. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from her father.

_**'when you get a chance I want to talk to you about your new sister if that's alright. call me when you get some time alone," **_it read. Ema nodded at the text's request.

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked, "It's not a note from a boyfriend is it?"

"Hmm?" said most of the brothers looking her way.

"Oh no it's from my father. He wants to call me," said Ema standing up, "excuse me real fast." She hurried upstairs to her room.

"So is Mom like really serious about doing this?" Yusuke asked once she was gone.

"It sounds like," said Ukyo.

"Let's make sure we all do our part to make her feel welcome once she comes home alright?" said Masaomi.

"Right," the other brothers agreed.

"Well I should get home," said Natsume standing up, "let me know when she finally arrives. I figure I should meet her in person."

"I don't care when she gets here," said Futo also standing up, "I'll meet her when I do. I have more important things to worry about after all."

"Yeah I bet you do," said Yusuke.

* * *

"Hello Dad," Ema said into her phone once she and Juli were alone in her room.

"Ah Ema hello," said Rintaro sounding happy over hearing his daughter's voice, "So tell me how are you feeling with the idea of getting a new sister?"

"Well it's sudden that's for sure," said Ema "But I am a little excited over the idea of getting a sister. I've always wanted one." Her father chuckled at that comment.

"Well I'm glad. She's seems really excited over the idea of getting a big sister herself. I'm sorry we're sort of springing this on you but we hadn't plan on meeting Kimi and falling in love with her to the fact that we really wanted to adopt her. I hope you can forgive us for that," said Rintaro.

"Of course Dad," said Ema.

"With that said I do have a small favor to ask of you and Juli," said Rintaro.

"Hmm?" said Juli at the mention of his name.

"I was wondering if your little knight would be at all interested in looking after Kimi like he does you. I think she could use the extra comfort and sense of protection at least for a little while. She seems kind of nervous of getting so many big brothers."

"As right she should. Anyone with common sense would be afraid coming into a wolves' den!" said Juli, "Don't you worry I'll protect little Chi just like I do with Chi herself!"

"I'm hearing squeaking," said Rintaro, "Is that his happy squeaks or angry squeaks?"

"Happy I guess," said Ema, "He's agreeing to what it was you asked."

"Is he, oh good," said Rintaro, "Your mother and I are really excited about all of this, but do know we still love you and your brothers just as much dear."

"I know Dad," said Ema. Just then she could hear Miwa's voice in the background sounding like she was really excited about something.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Ema.

"I think she got a phone call from the orphanage saying we can come and bring Kimi home," said Rintaro.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Ema with delight.

"Looks like we'll be coming to see you and the others real soon along with Kimi," said Rintaro, "I should get going. I'll call you later alright?"

"Mmm, talk to you later Dad," said Ema. She hung up smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to get a little sister. This is really exiting. Almost as exciting as when Dad told me I was getting 13 brothers," she said with a happy sigh.

"I don't see what was so exciting about that!" said Juli, "You should have been scared about the idea of being around such wolves!"

"Juli," said Ema, "I hope Kimi is happy with living here with everyone like I am."

* * *

"So soon you'll be going home with your new parents Kimi," the director told Kimi as she sat in her office.

"I'm really going to leave?" said Kimi.

"It won't be so bad Kimi. I'm sure you'll be making lots of friends in your new life both at school and in and around your new home. I sweet little girl like you should have no problem with that sort of thing," the director assured the litlle girl , "Now why don't go and pack your things so you'll be ready for when your new mommy and daddy come to get you?"

"Okay," said Kimi walking out of the office. She walked to her room where she started gathering up her few meager possessions in to her small bag. She looked around the huge room that she shared with all the other girls as far back as she could remember. She was never going to see any of this again. Instead she was going to a strange place with strange people. Everyone kept telling her this was all a good thing, but how could something that took you away from the happy life you ever knew.

'Beenjee,' she thought holding her toy close to her heart, 'I don't care what everyone says. I'm not going to like this one bit! I'm going to me miserable from here on out!'

* * *

The next day Kimi came to the front of the orphanage where Miwa and Rintaro were both standing looking really excited at the sight of seeing Kimi.

"Hello Kimi," said Miwa with her arms outstretched ready for Kimi to come to her. Kimi reluctantly walked into the woman's embrace who immediately pulled Kimi close to her in a big hug.

"This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life!" said Miwa, "Honestly I don't know what I ever did to be blessed with so many wonderful people in my life!"

"Are these all your things?" asked Rintaro as he started to load up the few bags Kimi had packed.

"Yes," said Kimi.

"Kimi didn't have much when she first came to live with us as it is," said the worker also helping with Kimi's things."

"Well no matter. I'm sure Kimi doesn't need much to be happy huh?" said Miwa, "Especially now that you have yourself a family. What more could anyone ask for right?"

'I'd ask to stay here with my friends,' thought Kimi. She turned to look at her old home again and could see all of her friends standing at the front all waving good-bye to her.

"Bye Kimi,"

"Good luck,"

"We'll miss you,"

"Bye," Kimi finally called back also waving good-bye before she felt Miwa's hand on her shoulder and leading her to the car.

"Don't worry Kimi, maybe some day we can come back and visit your friends," said Rintaro also getting into the car.

"Really?" said Kimi.

"Plus you'll be making lots of new friends at your new school," said Miwa, "That'll be exciting too huh?"

"Uh yeah?" said Kimi. She tuned her head and looked out the back widow of the car to look at her home one more time before it disappeared completely from view. She slouched in her seat holding Beenjee close to her body. She could only imagine what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now Kimi," Miwa sudenly spoke up. Kimi looked up from her slouch at the woman who was looking back at her from the front seat with a smile, "We're going to be taking you first to the Sunrise Residence. That's where most of your brothers and sister live and once your daddy and I go back to work you'll be staying there with them. In the meantime you're going to be staying at your new daddy apartment with him and me so we can have some time together."

"How long will that be?" asked Kimi.

"For a few weeks," said Rintaro, "They should have a room set up at the condo for you already so you'll be fully ready for when you go to stay with your siblings."

"They're all very excited about the idea of meeting you, especially Wataru. He's the youngest of the brothers," said Miwa, "Oh that reminds me, we have this for you." She handed Kimi a photo of her new brothers and sister, only this one seemed to have names listed above each of their heads. At least that's what Kimi thought that was what it was.

"That's each of their names so you can know who's who," said Miwa as if reading Kimi's mind.

"I can't read too well," said Kimi. She was starting to learn but she still wasn't so good at it.

"Oh I see, well I'm sure you can learn them on your own," said Miwa still smiling.

"Oh here we are," said Rintaro as he pulled up in front a huge building. Kimi looked up at it and was surprised how big it was. She was actually a little bit worried she might get lost or something in such a big place.

"So let's get inside now," said Miwa getting out of the car.

"Oh wait a second," said Rintaro walking over to Kimi's door and opening. Kimi was soon surprised when a bright light shined in her face and realized her new daddy had a camera in his hands. "A commemorative photo of Kimi's home-coming."

"Oh that's a great idea," said Miwa, "Come in Kimi, let's go inside."

Kimi got out of the car and let her new mother take her hand and lead her inside.

"Hello," Miwa called out as the trio all walked into the house, "We're here, where is everyone?"

"Ah Mom hello," said Masaomi coming down the hallway, "Welcome home."

"Hi Masaomi," said Miwa, "Kimi this is your new oldest brother Masaomi. He's a doctor."

"Hello Kimi," said Masaomi kneeling down close to Kimi's level, "It's to meet you little sister. I like your hair it's a nice golden color like Mom's." Kimi didn't say anything but instead lingered back behind Miwa.

"She's a little bit shy," said Miwa, "are any of the others here?"

"Oh yes, most of the others are in the living room," said Masaomi.

Kimi followed her new parents and brother down the hallway to the long a big room she recognized from the photo with all of her siblings. Only this time around she only saw two of the siblings, the youngest looking one and one of the brothers with blond hair. The one without glasses. She happen to glance to the side and saw the blond one with glasses in the kitchen putting some cups and treats on the cart of some sorts. He happened to turn and look to where Kimi and the others were standing.

"Oh Mom, Dad you're here," he said walking over to them, "And you must be Kimi, welcome. I'm your new brother Ukyo."

"He's a lawyer," said Miwa.

At that the other two brothers happen to notice the presences of the new comers in the room.

"Ah you're here at last," said the older brother standing up.

"Oh my new sister's here!" the other brother also shouted as he too jumped up, "Yay, my new sister's here!" Kimi was starting to feel a bit afraid as the little boy ran towards her. "Little sister, little sister!" He kept shouting only to suddenly jump up right in front of her. "Hi little sister!" he shouted loudly in her face. Kimi gasped in fear and ran away fast from the new weird little boy.

"Huh, where she's going?" Wataru asked as Kimi ran back down the way she came.

"Kimi?" said Miwa right as Rintaro hurried after her.

"You probably scared her a little," said Masaomi.

"Huh?" said Wataru.

* * *

Kimi had enough. She wanted to get out of here! She waned to get back to her real home as soon as possible.

She ran to the front door and was about to try to open it when it open on its own and another man came walking in fallowed by another one with glasses.

"Well what do we have here?" said the first man smiling at her, "A little escapee perhaps?"

"You must be Kimi huh?" said the other man with glasses, "We're your new big brothers. I'm Azusa and this is Tsubaki."

"You are as cute as Mom said," said Tsubaki tapping Kimi's nose. Kimi back up a bit only to feel herself bump into someone. She looked up and realized it was Rintaro.

"Ah Kimi I see you've met two of your brothers," he said.

"Yes and we're liking her already," said Tsubaki giving Kimi a big hug, "This is a nice to meet you hug!" Both him and Kimi were caught off guard by Azusa hitting him on the head.

"Ah, are you going to do that every time I give someone a nice to meet you hug Azusa?" Tsubaki asked rubbing his head.

"If I feel the need to then yes," said Azusa.

"Kimi," said Rintaro putting his hands back on Kimi's shoulders, "Why don't you come back to the family room okay? Wataru didn't mean to scare you like that. He's just really excited over meeting you."

"Wataru scared her did he?" said Azusa as he and Tsubaki followed the two of them back towards the main room.

"Little Sis!" said Wataru excited.

"Wataru, remember," sad Masaomi.

"Oh right," said Wataru, "I'm sorry I'm scared you Little Sister. I'm just really happy getting a new sister is all!"

"Hello Little Sister," said the other brother, "We didn't get a chance to meet before did we? I am your ever so charming big brother Kaname." He took her little hand and kissed it, "If you ever need someone to listen to your prayers don't hesitate to come to your big brother."

"Really?" said Ukyo pouring a drink, "She's only four you know."

"Your brother Kaname is supposed to be monk but sometimes I wonder about his choice of career," said Miwa looking a her son with uncertain look.

"Mom," said Kanaem, "Don't embarrass me in front of the little sister."

"Anyway, where are the others?" Miwa asked.

"They should be coming home soon," said Masaomi.

"I'm home," said Suburu walking into the family room.

"So am I," said Iori following after him.

"Oh good, come and meet Kimi," said Miwa moving some of the others aside so the two new comers could see her, "This is Suburu and Iori dear. Suburu is a basketball player and Iori is a big expert on flowers."

"I like flowers," said Kimi softly.

"Ah she talks," Kaname said jokingly.

"Hi there," said Iori waving at her.

"Hi," was all Suburu would say. He gave a her a half-smile and nothing more.

"So Kimi, what do you think of your new family so far?" asked Miwa.

"Where's my big sister?" Kimi asked. Miwa giggled a little at the little girl's response.

"She's really anxious to meet Ema," said Rintaro.

"She and Yusuke should be home any minute now," said Masaomi.

"Hey," Yusuke said suddenly walking into the room.

"Yusuke, where's Ema?" asked Rintaro, "Kimi really want to meet her."

"Oh she's here?" said Yusuke looking over at Kimi, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm here," said Ema suddenly running up behind Yusuke, "Dad, hi."

"Ema, hello, it feels like it's been forever," said Rinatro, "We just came by for you to and the boys to meet Kimi."

Kimi moved past some the of the people to get a look finally at her new sister.

"Hi Kimi," said Ema smiling, "Welcome. I'm Ema, your new big sister."

"Hi," said Kimi.

"Oh you're so cute," said Ema, "I hope the two of us can get along great."

"Me too!" said Kimi.

"Oh, Little Sis seems to like Big Sis more than me," Wataru whined.

"Well you did yell in her face," said Masaomi.

"I think they look cute together," said Miwa. Suddenly the sound the mood seemed to be ruined by the sound of someone's ring tone going off.

"It's mine," said Rintaro, "Oh its work. I better got take it. I'll be back." He walked off to the side alone.

"Why don't we take Kimi upstairs and show her the room she'll be staying in when she's living here?" suggested Miwa.

"Good idea," said Masaomi.

"Come on Little Sis!" said Wataru, "your room is close to mine so you know you'll be safe at night." He grabbed the little girl's arm and started to drag her off.

"Huh?!" Kimi managed to cry out as she was dragged away.

"I better go with them," said Ema hurrying after them.

"Yeah that would be a wise idea," said Masaomi. He looked over to the part of the room where Rintaro was still on his phone. He could hear some of the conversation.

"But I thought you said I was going to be able to take a few weeks off. No I really need this time off. My wife and I just adopted a child and we really want to spend time with her. I, okay yes understand that but, okay, no, no it's fine. I'll get on it right away. Yes I'll let you know when I'm on my way." He hung up the phone in despair.

"Everything okay?" Masaomi asked walking up behind his stepfather.

"Oh Masaomi," said Rintaro sounding upset, "That was work. They ned me to back on assignment right away. Though why they need me specifically I don't know. Apparently they need me in California. I'm sure they could get another someone else but they really want me." He gave off a heavy sigh. "And was I really looking forward to spending time with Kimi like I was."

"Well how soon do they need you there?' asked Masaomi.

"As soon as possible. I should get going right away," said Rintaro.

"What is the matter?" asked Miwa joining her son and husband.

"I need to get back on assignment right away in California," said Rintaro.

"What, but we were going to spend some quality time with Kimi for a few weeks!" said Miwa.

"I know but my work was most insistent that I get on this assignment," said Rintaro.

"Well that's just," Miwa stared to protest only to have her phone going off, "Oh great, there goes my phone!" She pulled it out in anger, "Hello? Oh hello, this better be good! What, when did that happen? Why? No, no that can't happen! No, I," she paused and gave off a groan in frustration, "No I don't think that's a good idea. I can't come. Because I just adopted a new child remember? I want to be with her for some time! But, no, no, alright fine! I'll be there soon! But just so you know, I am not too happy about this!"

She hung up her phone looking like she was going to crush it in her hand.

"Trouble at work sweetie?" asked Rintaro.

"Yes!" said Miwa bitterly, "Apparently that show I arrange to take place in California as well is in complete chaos and they're saying they need now to help fix it!"

"You might want to step back," said Masaomi pulling his stepfather back a bit as they watch Miwa start to get mad. It looks like she was going to blow her top.

"All I wanted was some time to spend with my new daughter! But no, no I don't get to have that!" said Miwa.

"Sweetie," said Rintaro putting his arms around, "Calm down. I'm sure once this is all over we can come back and spend the time we were hoping to spend with Kimi we were hoping to, alright?"

"Yes you're right," said Miwa calming down a little. She turned and looked Masaomi, "I hate to do this, but can you take Kimi now instead of later like we originally planned?"

"Of course Mom," said Masamoi, "I don't see why, she is family now."

"Okay," said Miwa, "Let's go and tell Kimi then. I hope she's not too upset about all of this."

* * *

"Isn't your new room looking great?!" Wataru shouted. Kimi looked around the room filled with all sorts of toys and a cute little yellow bed with pony pattern sheets on it.

"Do you like it Kimi?" asked Ema.

"Yeah," said Kimi, although she wasn't too sure about having her own room. She was use to sharing a room with most of the girls. Would it be safe having a room all to herself?

"Don't you worry, if you get scared you can come to me!" said Wataru hugging her. Kimi was startled a little. However she was distracted by Wataru's hug by some weird hissing sound.

"And here I thought you were harmless!" She heard a tiny voice shout as a squirrel appeared on Wataru's head.

"Oh Juli," said Ema, "have you come to meet Kimi?"

"Oh yes Little Chi," said Juli jumping down off Wataru's head, "Greetings Little Chi, I'm Juli, your knight in shining armor." Kimi looked at Juli confused.

'Is he talking?' she thought, 'I thought squirrels couldn't talk.'

"Kimi," said Miwa walking into the room with Rintaro, "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Come on Wataru," said Ema, "I think they want to talk to her alone."

"Oh but I want to stay here with Little Sis," said Wataru.

"You can spend time with her later I'm sure," said Ema leading him out.

"Kimi, your father and I have some bad news," said Miwa, "We have to go back to work earlier then we were hoping."

"So?' asked Kimi.

"So you're going to have to stay here with your brothers now instead of getting to spend time with us like we were hoping," Rintaro explained.

"I'm going to have to stay here?" asked Kimi scared.

"It won't be so bad here," said Rintaro. I mean you've seen how nice your big brothers are and plus you'll get to stay here with your sister."

"When will you come back?" asked Kimi.

"We don't know," said Rintaro.

"But when we do, we promised we will make sure to spend time with you alright?" said Miwa, "So can we count on you to be a big girl and stay here with everyone?"

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Good," said Miwa hugging her, "We should go get going huh?"

"Yes," said Rintaro before also giving Kimi a hug, "Bye now Kimi, and take care. We'll miss you."

"Bye," said Kimi as her parents walked out. She looked around her room all alone.

"So I'm going to be left alone here huh?" she said out loud, "I hope it doesn't get too scary here with all those brothers, especially Wataru . He seems the scariest of all."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT WON BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Kimi walked around some more, trying to really get to know the room a little. She looked in at the rather big doll house then turned her attention to little play farm. She picked up one of the toy cows and made it move around.

"Hmm, what do you think Beenjee?" she asked her toy. It was then she noticed the little table and chairs that were just her size. Next to it was a toy tea set still in its box. The picture of the set looked cute. Kimi did like playing with the play tea set back at the orphanage.

"Here Beenjee," she said putting him down in one of the chairs and picking up the box. However it was hard for her to open it at all.

'I wonder if it would be alright to ask one of my brothers or sister to open it for me,' she thought. She picked up the box as best she could and carried it out. As she came to the end of the hallway and towards the stairs she could hear her new mommy and daddy talking.

* * *

"We're really sorry to have to do this to you all," Rintaro said to the sons and Ema once he and Miwa had explained the situation to the rest of them.

"It's fine," said Ukyo, "It just means that Kimi has come to stay with us sooner than planned."

"Yay, Little Sister is staying here! Little Sister is staying here!" Wataru kept cheering.

"Well take good care of her I'm sure," said Ema.

"I'm counting on that," said Miwa.

"Would any of you be interested in helping us unload a bit of Kimi's things?" Rintaro asked.

"Sure," Ukyo and Masaomi both said at the same time.

"I want to help too! I want to help too!" Wataru insisted.

"There's not that much dear," said Miwa, "Why don't you just let your brothers help and maybe you can go see how your new sister is doing?"

"Oh, okay," said Wataru.

"I better go with him," said Ema running after him.

Both were surprised to see Kimi standing at the top.

"Oh hi Kimi!" said Wataru.

"How are you doing Kimi?" asked Ema. She noticed the box in Kimi's hands, "Were you hoping to play with that?"

"Won't open," said Kimi.

"Oh I see," said Ema taking the box, "Let's see, maybe if I were to pull at it here." She tried to pull at some of the packaging tape but it was really hard to peel off, "Or maybe not."

"I can do!" Wataru bragged as he tried getting the tape off the box. He put the box on the ground standing upright and struggled at getting the tape off as well. He kept trying and tying until he accidentally knocked the box down with a loud thud. The dishes could be heard smashing a little.

"What's all that noise?" Subaru asked walking up the stairs with his gym bag in his hand.

"We can't seem to get Kimi's new tea set open," said Ema.

"Hmm, here," said Subaru kneeling down and pulling out a small pair of scissors to cute the tape off.

"Thank you," said Kimi softly. She carefully grabbed her box as if she was afraid Subaru was going to strike at her if she moved too slow.

"Oh no fair!" said Wataru, "I wanted to be the big brother who helped Kimi get her box open!"

"Do you want to go play with your tea set Kimi?" Ema asked smiling. Kimi nodded.

"I want to play too! I want to play too!" Wataru insisted. Kimi didn't really like the idea of him playing if he was going to be yelling like that so much.

* * *

"So this is it?" asked Masaomi as he and Ukyo helped Rintaro pull out the few bags from the back of the car.

"Yeah, there wasn't that much," said Rintaro, "Kimi's lived at the orphanage for nearly all of life up until now."

"Really, she doesn't know anything about her real parents or anything from her old life?" asked Ukyo.

"No, not that we could find," said Miwa, "Oh that reminds me." She handed Ukyo some files, "this will help in completing the Kimi's enrollment into school."

"Thank you," said Ukyo, "this shouldn't be too hard to manage."

"You'll have to make sure to tell them you're her brothers not her father when you do," Rintaro joked.

"Oh don't worry we will," said Masaomi, "I guess Kimi could be young enough to be either one of our daughters huh?"

"No kidding!" said his mother, "Both of you. You're both fine men with fine careers and you're not getting any younger you know." Both brothers looked at each other.

"Miwa, don't pressure the boys," said Rintaro, "let's get going okay? I've check the flight schedule at the airport. If we get hurry I think we can make an early evening flight."

"Fine, let's get this over with," said Miwa, "The sooner we get it done with the sooner we can come home and be with Kimi like we wanted to. Bye boys, love you both."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" said both Masaomi and Ukyo as their parents got back into the car and drove off.

"Mom seemed to be a bit snippy with us about still being single huh?" Ukyo as he and his brother walked back inside with Kimi's things.

"You think she's trying to get a point across?" Masaomi asked.

"Oh probably," said Ukyo, "but I guess in a way she has a point."

"Oh don't go on like that," said Masaomi, "we're still young, there's still time. And in the meantime we have Kimi and even Wataru to dote upon right?"

"Sure," said Ukyo.

* * *

"Oh this is a nice tea set," said Ema as she and Kimi helped set it up on her table, "do you like it Kimi?" Kimi nodded with a smile before she finished putting the last piece of tea set on the table.

"All done," she said.

"Yay, tea party!" said Wataru grabbing a cup and pretending to drink.

"He should be more respectful and let Little Chi drink from her tea first!" said Juli.

"It's okay, he can drink from it first," said Kimi.

"Huh?" said Juli and Ema at Kimi's response. Wataru seemed too busy pretending to drink his tea to pay attention.

"Did she hear what it was you were saying?" Ema asked.

"I think she did," said Juli.

"Can Juli really talk?" asked Kimi .

"Well kind of," said Ema, "Only Louis and I can really hear what it he says, but I guess you can as well."

"Louis?" said Kimi pulling out her photo. She tried looking at the names to see if she could tell which one said Louis.

"Oh he's right here," said Ema pointing to one of the boys who to Kimi looked really beautiful.

"He's probably at work at the moment so you'll get to meet him later. I'm sure he's going to like your hair considering how golden it is. He really likes styling hair."

"Louis is great with hair!" said Wataru.

"So how's everything going in here?" Masaomi asked as he and Ukyo walking into the room with Kimi's things.

"We're having a tea party!" said Wataru with joy holding up his cup.

"Oh sounds like fun," said Ukyo as he started to unpack some of Kimi's things like her clothes and putting them away in her closet or draw.

"Do you like your tea set Kimi?" Masaomi asked as he also helped put some of Kimi's things away.

"It's pretty," said Kimi.

"I should hope so seeing as how your big sister helped pick it out," said Masaomi.

"You did?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, Miwa asked me to help pick out some toys for you," said Ema.

"I helped too!" said Wataru, "I picked out that toy farm for you! Do you like it Little Sis?" Kimi nodded looking back at her farm.

"I'm sure Kimi's going to have lots of time to look at the different toys and things in her room. She should just stick to enjoying her tea set for now," said Masaomi.

"Well I think that's everything for now," said Ukyo, "It's getting late. I should really get started on dinner."

"Do you want my help?" asked Ema.

"No I can do it on my own. You can stay here and play with Kimi for a bit longer if you want," said Ukyo.

"What are we having for diner?" asked Wataru, "Something special for Kimi?"

"Well, I was planning on making a special meal for when Kimi came to stay with us but that was going to be in a few weeks from now so unfortunately I don't have anything real special planned for dinner tonight. Sorry Kimi."

'It's okay," said Kimi. She didn't really understand what was going on but figured it wasn't her big brother Ukyo's fault.

"You are sweet," said Ukyo as he walked out.

"You three can stay here and play for a bit longer or maybe try showing Kimi around the house so can figure out where everything is so she doesn't get lost," suggested Masaomi.

"Would you like that Kimi? Would you like to se the whole house?" asked Ema, "We can show were the bathroom is and everything."

"Yeah and show her where my room is!" said Wataru, "I have lots and lots of toys in there too Little Sis! You should come and see!"

"Wataru, remember, don't overwhelm her okay?" said Masaomi.

"Oh okay," said Wataru.

"Come on Kimi," said Ema.

"Okay," said Kimi, making sure to grab Beenjee who was still sitting in his seat. She figured Beenjee could help make her feel safe especially being around Wataru.

"Who's your friend Kimi?" Ema asked.

"Beenjee," said Kimi.

"I have a big bunny in my room! Want to see?!" Wataru asked.

"How about we save that for last?" suggested Ema, "Come on Kimi."

Kimi eagerly fallowed after her.

She let Ema lead her along the different hallways and corridors showing her the different rooms and places this new homes of hers.

"This is my room," said Ema leading her another door, "It's not too far from your room either. So if you need anything, you can come to me okay?"

"Thank you," said Kimi. She did feel god that her big sister was going to be close to her.

"Oh what's going on here?" Kaname asked coming down the hallway.

"We're showing Kimi around the home," said Wataru.

"Oh, did you show her where my room is?" Kaname asked making sure to come to Kimi's level, "Just so you know, my door is always open for you little sister, just like it is for my other sweet little sister." He winked a Ema as he said that causing Juli to hiss at him.

"Curse you!" he snarled.

He jumped from Ema's shoulder and scratched at Kaname's face. "Don't think that just be I have two to protect now I'll my guard down and allow you to move in for a strike on Chi!"

"What's wrong Juli?" asked Kimi.

"I have to protect you and Chi from these wolves Little Chi!" said Juli, "They've all been trying to go after Chi since she moved in! I won't let them get her and I won't let them get you either little Chi!"

"Wolves?" said Kimi.

"Dinner's ready," said Masaomi called out, "You better hurry up before it gets cold."

"Come on Little Sister! You can sit next to me!" said Wataru.

"I want to sit next to my big sister," said Kimi.

"Huh?" said Wataru sounding upset that Kimi had said she waned to sit next to Ema instead of him.

"I'm sure we can each sit either side of you," said Ema, "How about that?"

"Okay," Kimi agreed. She made sure to hold onto Ema's hand tightly as everyone walked to the dining room where most of the other brothers were starting to gather. Kimi was caught off guard by someone lifting her up unexpectedly.

"Hello again little sister," said Tsubaki, "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Tsubaki, put her down," said Azusa.

"Oh why would I want to put down my sweet little sister?" asked Tsubaki.

"Here Kimi, we have a chair here with a booster seat for you," said Masaomi pulling a chair out for her. Tsubaki carried her over to the chair and put her down into it.

"There we go," he said. He was about to pull the chair next to her out when Wataru quickly jumped into it.

"I get to sit next to Little Sis!" he declared.

"Okay, fine," said Tsubaki moving over to a chair next to Azusa.

"Kimi," Masaomi said still standing next to her chair, "How are you liking your new home?"

"It's big," said Kimi.

"Yes but a big family requires a big home and as long as you're here Kimi you're a part of this family okay?" Masaomi assured her with a kind smile. Kimi looked around at her big brothers who were all looking at her, most with smiles on their face as well. It was starting to feel kind of nice having a big family like this. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. She just had to get use to it, especially Wataru and his really over exciting attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"So Kimi, did you like your meal?" asked Ukyo once the meal was done and most of her brothers were starting to help clear the table.

"It was good," said Kimi with a polite smile. However she soon gave off a little yawn.

"I think it's someone's bed time," said Masomi with a smile, "Do you want some help getting ready for bed?"

"I'll help her!" Wataru quickly offered. Kimi however leaned over towards Ema, resting her head against Ema's chest.

"I want Big Sister's help," she said.

"Oh," Wataru moaned.

"It's probably best for Ema to help Kimi get ready for bed anyway Wataru," said Azusa.

"Okay," Wataru allowed, though he didn't sound too happy about it.

"Come on Kimi," said Ema picking Kimi up and carrying her towards the stairs.

"Oh and Ema," Masomi called out, "When you're done with putting Kimi to bed can you come back to the family room for a family meeting in regards to Kimi since she's staying with us earlier then expected?"

"Uh sure," said Ema as she continued taking Kimi up to her room.

"Night Little Sister," called out Tsubaki.

"I hope you have a sweet dream," said Kaname.

* * *

"Okay, put your arms up," Ema instructed as she helped put Kimi's night-shirt, "Does that fit okay?

"Yeah," said Kimi looking down at new pajamas. They had lots of different color flowers on it, real pretty. She actually rather liked it.

"They look cute on you. I think Miwa picked them out personally," said Ema, "Now should we go get your teeth brushed?"

"Okay," said Kimi.

As Ema and Kimi came walking down to the bahtroom they sound Subaru coming out of it.

"Oh hi," he said, "I thought you were putting her to bed."

"Oh she had to brush her teeth first," said Ema.

"Oh," said Subaru. Kimi quickly walked past him to the sink She tried to reach up to get her tooth brush but it seemed just out of her reach. Suddenly she was lifted up to the counter and sat down by Subaru.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Kimi. She looked down nervous as she brushed her teeth and managed to spit into the sink without making a mess.

"Good job Kimi," said Ema. She help lift the little girl back down, "now we can get to bed? Say good night to Subaru."

"Good night," said Kimi.

"Night Kimi," said Subaru calmly as he watched Ema take her away.

"Well sweet dreams now Kimi," said Ema, "I just know you're going to be happy here like I was when I came to live here and still am."

"Good night Big Sister," said Kimi before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

"Oh she is so cute," said Ema, "I'm so glad she's here now. I should really get back to family room for that meeting Masomi was talking about."

She tiptoed out of Kimi's room as quietly as she could and just shut the door when she realized Subaru was also standing there.

"Subaru, did you need something?" asked Ema.

"Just wanted to see if she got to sleep okay I guess," said Subaru.

"Oh yes she's out already sound asleep," said Ema as the two walked back to the family room together.

"Do you think she's scared of me or something, with way she's acting?" asked Subaru.

"Oh I think she's just nervous being around all us at the moment. This is all new to her after all," said Ema, "I'm sure it's nothing personal.

"Hmm," muttered Subaru.

* * *

"Oh Ema, did Kimi get to sleep okay?" Masaomi asked once Ema and Subaru had returned to the family room were the other brothers were all waiting.

"Oh yes she's sound asleep," said Ema.

"Did she brush her teeth before?" asked Masomi.

"Yeah we made sure," said Subaru.

"We?" said Tsubaki.

"I had just gotten done going to the bathroom when they happen to be coming my way," said Subaru as he sat down.

"Okay, we'll we have to discuss who's going to be looking after Kimi tomorrow since we haven't gotten a chance to enroll her in school yet and we weren't planning on having her so soon. We're also going to have to discuss now who can help take her to and pick her up from school along with Wataru."

"But I can go to school by myself just fine," said Wataru.

"I know but I'd feel better if one of older siblings was there to help escort Kimi," said Masomi, "I know I can speak for myself when I say that I can either take them to or pick them up from school if I'm not on call at the hospital."

"Same here if I'm not really needed at the office," said Ukyo.

"I'm sure if need be Yusuke and I can at least make it over to Wataru's school and pick him and Kimi up," said Ema, "Right Yusuke?"

"Huh?" said Yusuke, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well why don't we put it down for now that Ukyo or myself take the two to school while Ema and Yusuke be in charged with getting them home?" said Masomi.

"Sure," said Ema.

"Sure," Yusuke agreed.

"Now then we also have to least make sure there's someone here tomorrow at least to watch Kimi," said Masomi.

"I can probably watch her in the morning and get the enrollment paperwork done so she can start school as soon as possible," said Ukyo, "However I may have to go into the office later that afternoon."

"Tsubaki and I won't be working in the afternoon. I'm sure one of us can watch her then," said Azusa.

"Of course we," said Tsubaki, "Why wouldn't we want to help look after our little sister?"

"Okay good, we'll see if we need someone to look after her the next day too, but for now it looks like we're in good shape as far as Kimi's concern," said Masomi, "Thank you everyone. Remember we all have to work together to make sure Kimi feels like this is her real home, sort of like when Ema first came."

"Oh yes and who could forget how well we did making her feel at home," said Tsubaki once again putting his arm around Ema and pulling her close.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Yusuke shouted. Azusa merely reached over and punched Tsubaki's head again.

"Ah!" Tsubaki moaned.

"I should really get to bed myself," said Ema quickly as she hurried back up the stairs.

* * *

When Kimi woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to remember she wasn't at her orphanage anymore but instead at her new home.

"Yusuke, were you going to have breakfast before we left?" she heard her big sister calling out from the other side of the door.

"Uh yeah I was coming," she heard one of her brothers saying.

Kimi quickly got out of her bed and headed to the door to open it. There she saw her Ema standing near her own room waiting for Yusuke.

"Oh good morning Kimi," said Ema when she saw the little girl standing at her door.

"Oh hey," said Yusuke.

"Did you sleep well Kimi?" asked Ema. Kimi merely nodded.

"Do you want to have breakfast with me and Yusuke before we go to school?"

"Sure," said Kimi nodding her head with a smile.

* * *

"Oh Kimi, good morning," said Ukyo when Kimi and her two older siblings all made it downstairs. Wataru was also there eathing his breakfast.

"Little Sister good morning!" he cheered.

"Wataru try not to yell so much," said Ukyo as he set three more plates of food for the others, "Here Kimi." He pulled out the chair with her booster seat in it and helped put her in it.

"Thank you," said Kimi as she started eating her food. She noticed her two brothers and sister seemed to be eating faster than her and were soon done.

"Come on let's get going," said Yusuke standing up and hurrying to the door.

"Okay I'm coming," said Ema, "Bye Kimi, Bye Wataru, bye Ukyo, have a nice day."

"Bye," said Ukyo, "Wataru you better hurry up too."

"Okay," said Wataru, "I still with I could walk Kimi to school like a big boy."

"When you're both older you can," Ukyo promised, "Have a good day at school."

"I will!" said Wataru, "Bye little sister. I'll see you after school!"

"Bye," said Kimi softly. She heard a clink and realized Ukyo was starting to help gather up some of the dirty dishes. Back at the orphanage each child had to clean up their own messes. She didn't think it was fair Ukyo was doing all the work himself.

"I help?" she offered.

"You want to help clear the table?" asked Ukyo, "Are you done?" Kimi nodded.

"Well okay you can help clear the table," said Ukyo picking her up from the table. He handed Kimi a few of the dirty dishes and walked with her to the kitchen where Kimi managed to gently put the dishes up on the counter.

"You are a very good helper Kimi," said Ukyo.

"Thank you very much." Kimi smiled proudly.

"Would you like to help me some more and get me a clean towel from that draw over there" Ukyo asked pointing to the draw he was talking about. Kimi nodded and pulled the draw open where she saw all sorts of different looking towels. She grabbed the ones with strawberries on it and handed it to her brother.

"Thank you," said Ukyo.

"More help?" Kimi asked.

"No I can do the rest by myself," said Ukyo, "why don't you go ahead and get dressed?"

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Oh Ukyo, you have a little helper it looks like," said a different voice, one Kimi wasn't sure she recognized. She turned her head and saw the brother she only knew as Louis was now in the kitchen as well.

"Oh Louis, you're home," said Ukyo sounding surprised to see his brother, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," said Louis walking closer to Kimi and kneeling closer to her level, "I take it you're our new little sister Kimi?"

"Yes," was all Kimi would reply.

"Mom and Dad got called back to work sooner than expected so she's staying with us earlier then we were planning," Ukyo explained.

"Oh I see," said Louis, "Well I'm glad you're here." He reached out and ran his hand through Kimi's hair, "you hair is so pretty. I like girls with pretty hair. You must let me stylish."

"Um okay," said Kimi.

"After she gets dressed," said Ukyo.

"Of course," said Louis, "Let's go get that done first." He offered Kimi his hand and Kimi decided to take it.

As Louis and Kimi came up the stairs they could hear Juli shouting in a panic tone.

"Little Chi!" he shouted as he came running down the hallway, "Little Chi where are you?!"

"Oh is that what we're calling her now Juli?" Louis asked.

Juli stopped running when he saw her with the little girl.

"Oh Louis, you're home finally," he said, "And I see you've meet Little Chi."

"Yes," said Louis, "I am loving her hair. Its got to be one of the godliest colors I've ever seen. I can't wait to style it. but first Little Chi has to go change."

"Right Little Chi, you need to get into some real clothes," said Juli, "Come on let's go."

"Coming Juli," said Kimi deciding not to argue with the squirrel.

"Oh you can understand Juli too Little Chi?" asked Louis.

"Uh-huh," said Kimi.

"Oh that's nice," said Louis, "I bet he's already offered to make sure to look after you like he does Chi huh?"

"Of course I did," said Juli, "a girl can't be too careful in a place like this."

"Indeed," said Louis, "So Little Chi, why don't you go get dressed? Then I can finally style your hair."

* * *

Kimi went to her room and managed to put on one of her new outfits. It was a blue jumper with a yellow shirt.

"Little Chi are you almost done?" asked Louis from the other side of her door.

"I'm coming," said Kimi walking opening the door.

"Oh don't you look cute,"said Louis, "Now we just have to get your hair just right."

He took her with him to the bathroom and started brushing her hair. Afterwards she could feel him pulling at it ever so slightly and moving it around a bit until Louis finally held up a mirror.

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

Kimi looked in to see her hair up in pigtails with at least one strand in a braid in the middle.

"I like it!" she said, "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Louis, "I am so happy I now have two lovely sisters for whom I can style pretty hair for."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Kimi was still looking at herself in a mirror when she noticed Louis giving off a yawn.

"Sorry Little Chi, but I have to go take a nap," said Louis, "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Uh yes," said Kimi. She was startled by something coming onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry Little Chi, I'm here for you, just like I was when Chi was your age," said Juli.

"Okay," said Kimi walking out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs and looked around. It was really empty and lonely. Back at the orphanage she'd be able to have friends to play with.

"Oh Kimi it looks like Louis did a great job with your hair," said Ukyo walking past her. In his hand he held a bunch of paper work, "I have to get this paper work done so we can get you into school. Why don't you go off and play with some of your new toys?"

"With who?" asked Kimi.

"Hmm?" asked Ukyo.

"Who do I play with?" asked Kimi.

"Well can you play by yourself for now?" asked Ukyo.

"All alone?" asked Kimi.

"Would that be so bad?" asked Ukyo.

"Don't worry Little Chi, you have me," said Juli.

"Okay," said Kimi heading back upstairs.

"Hmm I guess she's use to having other children to play with," said Ukyo, "Well once she starts school I'm sure she'll be able to make many new friends."

* * *

When Kimi got to her room she looked around at her other toys trying to decide what she could play with. She eventually walked over to her table and pretend to pour some tea again.

"Juli would you like some tea?" she asked holing up the cup for him.

"Hmm, I'd love some!" said Juli taking the cup and pretending to drink.

'This brings me back to when Chi was Little Chi's age and we'd have tea parties,' he thought. However he stopped playing when he realized. Kimi was sitting down frowning.

"I miss my friends at the orphanage. I want to be back there playing with them all right now. I don't want to be alone," said Kimi. Juli put his little hand on hers.

"It'll be okay," he assured the little girl, "When Chi was growing up she was often alone. That's where I came in. I would spend much of my time playing with her and keep her from being too lonely. And that's what I'm going to do for you now Little Chi."

"Okay," said Kimi with a small smile. She suppose Juli was better than nothing.

"I know, lets see what's so special about this doll house Chi picked out for you," said Juli jumping over to it.

"Okay," said Kimi opening it up. Juli leaped into the house and walked among the different doll furniture and items. Some of here just about his size.

"Hmm, I could get use to living in a place like this," he said taking a seat. He looked so cute that Kimi couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Hmm?" said Juli startled by Kimi's giggle.

"You're cute Juli. I like you," she said.

"Oh Little Chi," said Juli. He kept moving around the big doll house as Kimi watched giggling at nearly everything he did like it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

* * *

"Kimi, lunch time," said Ukyo walking into her room later that day. He found her siting in front of her dollhouse giggling. She seemed to have a really cute giggle.

"What are we looking at?" he asked walking over the doll house himself. There he saw Juli moving around and exploring the doll house himself.

"Juli's funny," said Kimi in between giggles.

"Yes he has his moments," said Ukyo, "Then again he can also become extremly violent at times."

"I only do that when you wolves have to be punished!" Juli shouted hissing. Ukyo backed away a bit afraid.

"Okay well why don't we go eat our lunch before it gets cold," he said carefully gripping Kimi's hand and leading her out of the room.

"So did you have fun playing by yourself for most of the morning?" asked Ukyo as he and Kimi ate.

"Yeah Juli was fun to play with," said Kimi.

"That's good," said Ukyo, "sorry I couldn't play with you, I had lots of work to do. Maybe after lunch you can play outside a bit. I know we have a few balls and outdoor toys you can play with. Let me see if I can fish some out for you after lunch?"

Kimi seemed to like that idea and started eating a lot faster so she could see these so called outside toys.

* * *

After lunch and helping Ukyo clear the table the two walked out into the massive courtyard where Ukyo opened a big door.

"Oh good we do have many of the toys still here," he said. He tossed a small ball out to Kimi.

"Let's see what else we have in here. Oh there's this." He pulled out a child size basketball hoop and set it up. "I think Subaru use to play with this when he was little, but it looks like it's still in good shape. Is there anything else in here?" He was distracted by the sound of something bouncing and realized Kimi was already bouncing the ball he had tossed her earlier with much joy. He watched her run around with the ball for a little bit. It was rather adorable to see her playing happily.

'I guess I can see why Mom and Dad felt the need to bring her into our lives,' he thought. Just then he looked at his watch and realized he needed to get going if he was still going to make it to both Kimi's school to drop off the enrolment papers and still get to the office in time.

"Kimi I need to go inside," he called out.

"Okay," Kimi called back as she kept chasing her ball around.

'I hope either Azusa or Tsubaki are back by now. If not I wonder if I can wake up Louis to help keep an eye on her,' he thought.

"Hey Ukyo, we're back," he suddenly heard Tsubaki call out.

"Oh good just in time," said Ukyo, "I really have to get going. I have lots to do."

"Where's Kimi?" asked Azusa.

"Outside playing," said Ukyo pointing behind him.

"How has she ben doing all day?" asked Azusa.

"Fine as far as I can tell though I think she's been feeling lonely not having any other children to play with," said Ukyo, "I'll be back later this evening. If I'm not back in time there is food in the fridge for Ema to cook if I don't make it back in time. She knows what to do."

"Ah a lovely home cook meal by our other wonderful sister," said Tsubaki, "What more can a man ask for? Maybe a kiss from that sister?"

"I'd be careful if I were you talking like that. Juli's been acting more aggressive than usual since Kimi came to stay with us," Ukyo warned as he finally managed to gather up what he needed and headed out.

"Hmm I take it that little squirrel has decided he's going to protect Kimi as well," said Azusa.

"I swear that little rodent is so annoying!" said Tsubaki, "Honestly why does it get so offensive when one of so much just walks next to her."

"Because I'm no fool! I know what you're really up too!" Juli shouted landing on Tsubai's head.

Of course all they could hear was his usual squawks and hisses.

"Ah, where does he ever come from?!" said Tsubaki as he tried to get Juli off of him.

"Hold still," said Azusa as he tried to help his brother get Juli off.

* * *

"Come back here!" Kimi shouted happily as she chased after ball after bouncing it really high and letting it bounce away from her. It came to rest near a flower bed filled with all sorts of lovely white flowers.

"Oh pretty," she said looking the flowers over. She reached down and picked one, sniffing at it.

"Real pretty," she said.

"Excuse me young lady," she suddenly heard a deep and powerful voice say behind her. She turned and saw an orange haired man had entered the about him looked familiar but she wasn't sure from where. The man walked right up to her with a serious look on his face.

"This isn't a public garden where you can simply pick any flower you want," he said.

"Uh," said Kimi backing away in fear.

"How did you even get in here?" asked the man, "Who are you anyway?"

"Kimi, are you still out here?" Kimi suddenly heard Azusa ask. She looked and saw him and Tsubaki walking outside and for some reason Azusa was holding Juli by his bow.

"Kimi?" said the other man.

"Oh there's a Natsume here," said Tsubaki in mocking tone.

"Natsume?" said Kimi. Did this mean her brothers knew this man? Juli meanwhile managed to wiggle out of Azusa's grip and run over to Kimi's shoulder.

"Little Chi are you okay? This wolf didn't try anything with you did he?" Juli asked.

"Uh no," said Kmi.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Natsume walking over to the other two annoyed.

"Oh you mean you don't know? This is our new little sister Kimi," said Tsubaki.

"Oh?" said Natsume turning to look back Kimi, "Why is she here already though?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Azusa, "I could have sworn Tsubaki said he was going to...," He paused in mid-sentence, "You didn't did you?"

"The mere fact he offered should have been your first clue," said Natsume.

"Oh come on, you make it sound like I'm a bad person or someone who only enjoys playing pranks on others," said Tsubaki.

"Gee I wonder why," said Natsume, "So what happened?"

"Basically Miwa and her husband got called in early back to work so she was simply left here earlier then planned," said Azusa.

"Oh," said Nastsume turning back to look at Kimi.

"Kimi this is Natsume, one of your other brothers," said Azusa.

"He may not look it but he's actually our triplet brother," said Tsubaki putting his arm around him.

"Oh?" said Kimi.

"Do you know what a triplet is Kimi?" asked Azusa.

"It's when there's three brothers born at the same time," said Natsume, "Sorry about snapping at you. I didn't realize you were my new sister."

"Its okay," said Kimi.

"However you still probably shouldn't have picked a flower like that," said Natsume.

"Oh she picked a flower?" asked Azusa finally noticing the flower in Kimi's hand, "Yes Natsume would be right Kimi Your big brother Iori works hard on these flowers gardens and he probably wouldn't like it too much if people just took a flower from it whenever they felt like it."

"Oh come on you two," said Tsubaki, "I don't see what the big deal is. I pick them all the time." As if to prove his point he plucked one from the garden himself. "Here Little Kimi." He handed Kimi the flower.

"Thank you," said Kimi. Juli however stated hissing at him.

"We know you usually pick them without permission and Iori's usually upset with you when you do," said Azusa walking over to Kimi himself and kneeling to her level, "Next time Kimi just ask Iori if you can have one of the flowers and I'm sure he'll be able to pick one for you okay?"

Kimi nodded and softly said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just next time try to remember that okay?" said Azusa, "So with that said, why don't we go put your flowers into water?"

"Okay," said Kimi giving him a small smile and walking back into the house with her three brothers.

"I can't stay long," said Natsume, "I only came to drop this off." He held up an envelope.

"Oh another game for her?" asked Tsubaki, "She'll like that."

"Hmm?" said Kimi wanting to know what the two of them were talking about.

"Oh I make video games," said Natsume, "and since our other sister likes them I bring some over for her from time to time." He handed her the envelope, "Can I ask you to give this to your big sister? I doubt your big brother here would do it without some sort of joke."

"Yes," Kimi promised.

"Oh you worry too much Natsume," said Tsubaki.

"Here we go Kimi," said Azusa as he presented Kimi with her two flowers in a vase, "Would you like to put these in your room for now?" Kimi nodded her head happily.

"I should go," said Natsume. He reached over and patted Kimi's head, "It was nice meeting you Kimi. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"Bye," said Kimi waving to the man as he walked out. She fallowed Azusa and Tsubaki back to her room where Azusa put the vase on Kimi's little table.

"There now what should we do with our little sister for the time being?" asked Tsubaki looking around Kimi's room.

"You won't do anything to Little Chi if I can help it!" said Juli.

"Oh what do we have here?" said Tsubaki picking up a little cow from Kimi's toy farm.

_"Well I don't feel too interested in giving milk today. How about milk shake instead?" _He said in playful tone making it sound like the cow was talking. He sounded so funny that Kimi started to laugh again.

Both her brothers were surprised to see her laughing like that. It sounded rather adorable.

'Hmm I can see what it what Mom and her husband saw in this girl' thought Azusa.

'She is really cute in her own way,' thought Tsubaki.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"I hope Kimi did well today," said Ema as she and Yusuke walked home.

"Hmm, I'm sure she was fine," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, are you okay I volunteered you to pick her up from school? I guess I shouldn't have tried to speak for both of us," said Ema timidly.

"Uh," said Yusuke slightly startled by Ema's comment, "It's fine really. It's not that big of a deal."

"Okay," said Eam smiling. Yusuke had to turn away so Ema didn't see him blush.

"Big Sister hi!" the two heard Wataru calling out as they came near the condo.

"Oh hi Wataru, how was school?" asked Ema walking in with her little brother.

"School was great!" said Wataru, "But I'm really want to see Little Sister! I bet she missed me!"

"We're home," called out Ema as she and her brothers walked in. There wasn't an answer, "Hello?"

"Where's little sister?" asked Wataru.

"Oh maybe she's in her room," said Ema heading to the stairs followed by Wataru. She came to Kimi's room and knocked at it before entering.

"Kimi, are you in here?" she asked.

_"Oh I think I'll lay an omelet," _ she heard Tsubaki say as she and Wataru came in. They saw him standing in front of Kimi's bed where she and Azusa sat holding a toy chicken pretending to make it talk. Kimi was giggling hard at Tsubaki's actions.

"Do more!" she insisted clapping her hands.

"Hi, we're back!" Wataru spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"Oh hello welcome home," said Azusa.

"Hi Kimi, how was your day?" asked Ema walking over to the little girl.

"It was fun," said Kimi. She held up the envelope Natsme had given her earlier, "This is for you."

"Oh is this from Natsume?" said Ema, "Did you get to meet him Kimi? Did you like him?"

"Hmm," said Kimi shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't sure what to make of this newest brother. He seemed kind of mean and strict but at least he seems to care.

"He may not it at fist but he's a nice guy, you'll see," Ema assured her.

"Meanwhile you have yourself an actual nice brother," Tsubaki boasted.

"Anyway," Azusa, "Ukyo might be running late tonight so he asked us to ask you if you could try cooking dinner tonight Ema. Is that alright?"

"Oh sure," said Ema, "I'll go see to it right now."

"Do you want some help?" asked Azusa.

"I don't think so. If I do I'll let you know okay?" said Ema.

"I help?" Kimi offered.

"If you really want to you then yes," said Ema with a kind smile and letting Kimi taking her hand.

"Oh Little Sister, don't you want to play with me instead?" asked Wataru.

"Uh well," said Kimi.

"It's still nice outside you should go and play outside," said Azusa, "Ukyo did find a bunch of old toys outside for Kimi earlier I think."

"Yay!" cheered Wataru, "Let's go outside and play little sister! Come on, Come on!" Kimi saw Wataru looked really desperate to play with her. So she nodded, picking up Beenjee and followed after him downstairs and outside.

"Well it's good to see them playing together," said Azusa.

* * *

"So what should we play with first Little Sister?" asked Wataru looking around.

Kimi put Beenjee down hear the tree and picked up the ball she had been playing with earlier.

"Oh good idea!" said Wataru grabbing the ball, "Watch I can bounce it really high!" He slammed the ball down and both watched it fly into the air. "Yay, I can send the ball the highest!"

"I try?" asked Kimi running after the ball. She tried to bounce it herself only it didn't seem to get too high.

"Oh too bad Little Sister," said Wataru, "I try again!" He bounced the ball again made it go sailing. "Look I bet it can hit a cloud." Kimi was starting to get a sense of rivalry with her big brother and wanted to see if she could hit a cloud with the ball.

"I'll do it!" she insisted grabbing the ball, "I'll make it really go high!" She tried bouncing it really high but it didn't get as high as Wataru's bounces had.

"Don't worry Little Sister, someday you'll be able to get the ball as high as I do!' said Wataru as he bounced the ball again, "Look how high it's going this time! However the ball kept sailing towards the gate right as Subaru walked in.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he caught the ball.

"Oh sorry Subaru!" Wataru called out.

"It's fine," said Subaru as he walked over to him and Kimi with the ball, "What are you two up to?"

"We're seeing who can bounce the ball the highest!" said Wataru excited.

"I'm not doing so well," said Kimi softly.

"Well sometimes you just got to keep practicing at it," said Subaru. He looked past his little brother and sister and saw his old basketball hoop set up, "Who got that out?"

"Ukyo," said Kimi.

"Hmm," said Subaru as he threw the ball and managed to make a basket with it, "I use to practice with that thing all the time." Kimi was surprised to see he had made that basket like that. She ran over to the ball and tried to throw the ball into the basket. she cheered when she made it.

"I did it I did it!" she said happily.

"Good job," said Subaru before heading inside. He could immediately smell something good coming from the kitchen where he saw Ema busy at work cooking dinner.

"Oh Subaru welcome home," she said when she saw him smiling.

"Hey," he said nodding at her.

"Dinner's still being prepared if you want to change or anything like that," said Ema.

"Sure," said Subaru heading to the stairs.

"Were Wataru and Kimi still outside when you came home?" asked Ema.

"Oh yeah, they were still there playing," Subaru assured her.

"Come on Kimi let me try!" said Wataru as he grabbed the ball and tried making a basket, "Ha I knew I was good at it! Did you see that? Did you see how well I did?"

"Yeah," said Kimi as she herself tried again. The two kept playing for a little while until they heard someone calling their names.

"Wataru, Kimi come inside please," called out Azusa, "Dinner's ready."

"Coming," said Wataru, "I get to sit next to Little Sister again!"

"Okay then," said Azusa as the two little children came bounding in.

The siblings had just started to eat dinner when another brother joined them.

"Hello everyone," said Masaomi, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, we're just getting started," said Ema. Masaomi moved over to Kimi's chair.

"How was your day little Kimi?" he asked.

"Good," said Kimi.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have some exciting news for you. I got a call from big brother Ukyo and he told me all of the paperwork is done for your school so you'll be able to go tomorrow."

"I'll get to go to school?" asked Kimi, "Will there be more kids my age there?"

"Oh yes, lots," said Masaomi. Kimi's eyes lit up with happiness. She was going to a place where there were more kids her age. That meant she'd have a new chance to make new friends.

"I even made sure to stop at the store and get you a new backpack," said Masaomi holding up a small backpack with ponies on it. Kimi beamed.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Of course, anything to help my little sister start her new day at school right," said Masaomi.

"Can I bring Beenjee with me too?" asked Kimi.

"What the hell is a Beenjee?" asked Yusuke.

"My toy," said Kimi.

"Why don't we ask your teacher tomorrow if we can bring him to school or not alright?" suggested Masaomi. Kimi nodded. Then a thought accrued to her.

"Where is Beenjee?" she asked looking around. She brought him with her when she went to play with Wataru right?

"Oh no, Beenjee is missing?!" said Wataru looking around franticly, "Don't worry I'll find him!"Azusa however put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere. Why don't you try looking for him after dinner?" he suggested.

"Oh okay," said Wataru.

"I think he's outside," said Kimi, "I put him by the big tree."

"See there you go. He'll be safe until after dinner," said Tsubaki.

"Okay," said Kimi returning to her meal.

"Hi," said Iori walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome home," said Ema.

"Thank you," said Iori, "did someone take some flowers from one of the beds?"

"Kimi did," said Azusa.

"Oh that's alright then," said Iori moving over and patting Kimi's head, "Next time ask me for a flower okay Kimi?" Kimi nodded.

"Don't worry Azusa already scolded her for it," said Tsubaki.

"I did not scold her," said Azusa.

"Oh by the way does anyone know what this is?" Iori asked holding something up in his hand, "I found it by the tree outside."

"Beenjee!" said Kimi reaching for it.

"Oh this is yours?" asked Iori. He handed it to Kimi who hugged her toy tight.

"Thank you for finding him!" she said as she kept hugging her toy.

"Of course," said Iori patting her head. Wataru moaned sad. He was hoping to be the one that found Kimi's toy.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Yusuke.

"Beenjee," said Kimi still holding her toy, "He's my best friend. Guess what Beenjee, we're going to school tomorrow! Isn't that great?!"

"You sound really excited about this Kimi," said Ema. Kimi nodded still smiling.

* * *

The next day Kimi woke up extra early and dressed quickly. She raced down stairs with her backpack eager to get going to school.

"Ah Kimi, I see you're up already," said Ukyo when she made it to the kitchen. He was still in the middle of fixing breakfast.

"Let's go, let's go! We got to get to school!" said Kimi eagerly.

"We still have some time before school starts Kimi. Why don't you have some breakfast first," said Ukyo putting some of the food on the table.

"Oh," Kimi moaned. She really wanted to get going and meet the children at her school. She heard some more moaning and turn to see Louis sitting up from the couch. He looked over and smiled at Kimi.

"You look ready for school Little Chi," he said ,"Except your hair. We should do something with your hair so you look your best for your first day.

"Just make it quick," said Ukyo.

"Don't worry I will," said Louis.

* * *

"Good morning," said Ema as she came downstairs.

"Morning, breakfast is ready," said Ukyo.

"Is anyone else up yet?" asked Ema.

"Kimi is, she's real anxious to go to school," said Ukyo, "Louis is off doing her hair."

"Oh good morning Chi," said Louis leading Kimi back to the kitchen.

"Good morning Louis," said Ema, "And you too Kimi..," She paused when she saw Kimi's hair was up just like ho she usually did it.

"What do you think Chi? Doesn't she just look like her older sister?" asked Louis.

"I guess she does in a way," said Ema.

"Yes, she looks just as cute as Ema. Not that she didn't look cute on her own before having her hair done like that," said Ukyo.

"Good morning," said Wataru as he walked into the kitchen yawing a bit and rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed Kimi's hair.

"Oh Little Sister looks so much like Big Sister now! How cute!" he said.

"Morning," said Yusuke walking in. He glanced over and looked at Kimi's hair, "why did she do her hair like yours?" he asked Ema.

"A lot of sister do their hair the same. What's wrong with that?" asked Louis.

"Nothing I guess," said Yusuke as he started eating his breakfast.

"As soon as Kimi and Wataru are done I'll be taking her to school," said Ukyo.

"Oh why can't I take her to school by myself?" asked Wataru.

"It's Kimi's first day so I'm going to have to speak with her teacher. Besides remember what Masaomi said. He'd rather have someone older taking Kimi to school and briniging her home," said Ukyo, "That reminds me. Yusuke, Ema are you two going to be able to pick them up?"

"Of course," said Ema.

"Sure," said Yusuke.

"Thank you, I do appreciate all of that," said Ukyo.

* * *

"I still don't see why I can't take Kimi to and from school," Wataru muttered sulking in the car as Ukyo drove him and Kimi to school.

"Well maybe after a while Masaomi and I will let you. But for now we're going to have the older ones take care of it okay?" said Ukyo.

"Okay," said Wataru. He looked over at Kimi who was looking out the window from her car booster seat eagerly looking for her new school. She could feel her heard racing as they finally pulled up to the building. Outside lots of other children were talking or playing together. It made her feel happy with the idea that she'd be happy here.

"Let's go Kimi," said Ukyo helping her out of the car, "Wataru have a good day at school okay?"

"Okay," said Wataru, "I'll see you later little Sister. If you need help just come find me!"

"Thank you Wataru," said Kimi taking Ukyo's hand and following him inside the school. He led down a long hallway to a room that had lots of different drawings in the windows.

"Hello," said Ukyo opening the door and walking in with Kimi.

"Oh hello," said the teacher, a young pretty and kind looking woman, "This must be my new student Kimi Asahina, welcome. I'm your new teacher Miss Akemi Hogo."

"Hi," said Kimi smiling at the pretty lady.

"And you must her father right?" Miss Hogo asked Ukyo.

"Oh no, I'm actually her big brother Ukyo Asahina," said Ukyo quickly, blushing slightly.

"Oh sorry," said Miss Hogo.

"It's okay," said Ukyo, "I hope you'll take good care of my little sister."

"Of course I will. I take good care of all of my students," said Miss Hogo.

"Thank you," said Ukyo. He turned to look at Kimi. "Have a good day alright? And make sure you listen to your teacher." Kimi nodded feeling really good.

She looked out into the classroom where all the students were playing. They all looked happy and friendly. Something inside of her told her she as going to like it here.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Boys and girls I'd like you all to meet our newest classmate Kimi Asahina," said Miss Hogo as she and Kimi stood at the front of the classroom in front of all the children where all sat in a circle, "Can we all say hello to her?"

"Hello," said the other children all smiling. They all looked a lot like the children back at the orphanage.

"Kimi would you like to tell us a bit about yourself? Like do you have a mommy , daddy or any brothers or sisters?" asked Miss Hogo.

"I just got a new mommy and daddy. They took me away from my old home at the orphanage to live them. But they had to go back to work so now I'm living with my brothers and sister," said Kimi.

"And how many brothers and sisters do you have now Kimi?" asked Miss Hogo.

"I have one sister and 13 brothers," said Kimi.

"Oh my," said the teacher looking a bit surprised at hearing that Kimi had 13 brothers, "Well that's really nice to know. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat in the circle with the other children. She spent the rest of the day happily participating with the different activities with the other children like singing, playing different learning games or doing different art projects. She enjoyed it so much. In a way it helped reminded her of her orphanage when she and the other children would all do things activities. Plus the children all seemed really nice and friendly, just like her friends back at the orphanage.

Kimi was having such a good time that time seemed to just pass by and before long it was time for lunch.

"'If you kids want you can eat outside today since it's so nice out," said Miss Hogo as the children all gathered up their lunches and headed outside. Kimi lingered back just a little not sure where she should consider to eat. As she came outside most of her classmates had all broken off into their own little groups eating together. Suddenly Kimi was starting to feel a bit scared and intimidated.

However her fears were soon put to rest when she heard a small voice calling out her name.

"Kimi, Kimi over here!" Kimi looked over and saw a group of girls all sitting on or around a small stone wall with lots of different chalk drawings on it. One of the girls was waving at her to come over to the group. Kimi calmly walked over to the group. All the girls smiled at her kindly.

"Want to eat with us?" asked the girl who had waved at her.

"Sure," said Kimi taking a seat on the wall.

"My name is Mura," said the girl.

"Hi," said Kimi.

"These are all my friends Harumi, Jaja, Dai and Ohan," said Mura. All the girls also smiled kindly at Kimi.

"Do you really have 13 brothers?" asked Dai.

"Yeah," said Kimi.

"Are any of them cute?" asked Jaja.

"Uh well I guess," said Kimi. She hadn't really thought of it like that.

"Was the man who brought you today a brother or your daddy?" asked Ohan.

"One of my brothers," said Kimi.

"Are any of your brothers your age?" asked Harumi.

"Well one goes to this school," said Kimi.

"Little Sister!" she suddenly heard Wataru call out. Kimi and the other girls all turned to see Wataru running over to her fast with a big smile on his face.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you so we can have lunch together!" he said, "Come I know where there's a nice spot to sit and eat!"

"Uh well," said Kimi looking at the girls she was already sitting with. She'd rather sit with them.

"It's okay Kimi you can go and sit with your brother," said Mura.

"Come on little sister!" Wataru kept insisting. He even grabbed Kimi's hand and tugged at it.

"Okay," said Kimi not sounding too thrilled of the notion, but Wataru didn't seem to notice. He walked with Kimi with a happy look on his face as they walked over to a spot under a tree and started to eat their lunches.

"Mmm," said Wataru eating, "Ukyo-Bro makes good lunches huh?"

"Uh yeah," said Kimi as she ate her lunch too. It was good but she was having a hard time enjoying it. She looked over to the group of girls who had been nice enough to ask her to join them. They looked like they were having fun together. She really wished Wataru had let her just eat with them instead.

"Little Sister, is something wrong?" asked Wataru. Kimi wondered if she should mention to Wataru that she wanted to sit and eat with the kids in her class rather than him but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No I'm fine," she said as she kept on eating.

Soon the two were done with their meal.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom Little Sister," said Wataru, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Kimi. She wondered if it would be alright to walk back over where the most of her other class mates were. She started slowly walking over to the group.

"Hi Kimi," said Maru, "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the bathroom," said Kimi, "Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" said the girls. Kimi could feel her spirits lifting when suddenly she felt something hit her head.

She looked down and noticed it was a ball.

"Oh Kimi are you okay?" asked Maru.

"Yeah," said Kimi rubbing her head.

"Kimi. Kimi, I'm sorry," said a boy running over to her, "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine," Kimi assured him.

"Do you want to play with us?" asked the boy picking up the ball and motioning to his own group of friends.

"Sure," said Kimi. The other girls seemed to like the idea.

"My name's Edi," said the boy as Kimi and the other girls all followed him over to his friends.

"Hey!" Wataru shouted suddenly running over to the small children, "Who threw a ball at my little sister?!" The children all looked scared at his shouting.

"Wataru," Kimi tried to speak up.

"Let's get something straight no one's going to hurt my sister and get away with it! As her big brother it's my job to protect her from any harm! So you all should just leave her alone!" Wataru kept saying totally ignoring Kimi.

"I'm sorry," said Edi.

"Maybe you shouldn't play with us Kimi. We wouldn't want to get your brother mad," said Maru sadly as she and other boys and girls all moved away from Kimi and started to play at a different part of the playground.

"Oh," moaned Kimi. She looked over at Wataru who was looking proud of himself.

"Don't you worry Kimi, your big brother is here to protect you!" he said.

"I don't want to be protected by you! You scared away all my new friends!" said Kimi mad.

"Huh?" said Wataru.

"They were being nice to me but you scared them away! Now they don't want to play with me! You were really mean!" said Kimi.

"But I was just trying to protect you like a big brother," said Wataru.

"Well I don't like it when you do that," said Kimi right as the ball rang. Kimi ran away back to her class room to avoid being near Wataru anymore.

For the rest of the day Kimi noticed that a lot of the children were all trying to avoid her even though they looked like they didn't want to. It was if they were still scared Wataru would show up and scare them away from her. Why had he come and ruin everything for her like that?

After school as all the children ran out of the class room Kimi walked out slowly.

"Kimi," said Miss Hogo, "Did you have a good first day of school?"

"Yeah," said Kimi giving her teacher a small smile.

"Okay I'll you tomorrow okay?" said Miss Hogo smiling back.

When Kimi got outside she could hear Wataru's voice calling for her.

"Little Sister over here!" he called out standing by a tree. Kimi walked over still frowning.

'"Are you still mad at me?" asked Wataru when he saw her frowning face.

"Oh Kimi, I only did it because I cared," Wataru insisted.

"Hmm," said Kimi sitting on the stone structure that surrounded the tree. She did her best to avoid looking at Wataru. Wataru frown and sat down as well on the opposite side of Kimi.

"Hi Kimi and Wataru," said Ema as she Yusuke suddenly appeared walking up to them. Both stopped in their tracks when they happened to see Wataru and Kimi's sad faces."Something wrong?"

"What happened?" asked Yusuke looking at Wataru.

"All I did was try defending Kimi when someone hit her with a ball.

"Someone hit you with a ball Kimi?" asked Ema in alarm.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to and he said sorry. But Wataru scared them all away anyway!" said Kimi mad, "And I really wanted to play with them!"

"Did you really?" said Yusuke.

"I was only looking our for Kimi!" said Wataru.

"Oh jeez, let's just go," said Yusuke.

"Come on Kimi let's go home for now," said Ema gently taking Kimi's hand.

Kimi took it and walked off with her with Yusuke and Wataru walking behind them.

No one said much as they walked home. Both Wataru and Kimi kept looking down upset about what had happened at school. Ema tried hard to think of something to ease the tension.

"So Kimi, how do you like your new school?" she asked at last.

"It's nice and my teacher is nice and all the other boys and girls were all nice. It reminds me of the orphanage a little," said Kimi.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll have a good day tomorrow when you go back," said Ema.

"Yeah," said Kimi. She really did hope the other children would be willing to want to be around her tomorrow and play with her.

"Welcome home," said Kaname the minute they all walked into the house. He walked right up to Kimi and knelt in front of her. "I hope you had a good day at school little sister."

"No," was all Kimi would say before walking off.

"Hmm?" said Kaname looking over to the three for an answer.

"Wataru may have gotten a little over excited about his role as a big brother," Yusuke explained, "He scared all the kids in Kimi's class after one hit her with a ball by mistake."

"I was just trying to protect her!" said Wataru.

"And I'm sure you're were doing a good job but sometimes you should just let your little sister handle some things on her own," said Kaname patting his little brother's head, "Just like we do with our other little sister." He winked at Ema as he said that.

"You don't need to protect Chi, because I protect her from you!" Juli shouted suddenly jumping and landing on Ema's shoulder and hurrying over to scratch Kaname's face.

"Ah!" Kaname shouted, "Somehow he always gets me!"

Kimi walked slowly to her room sad. She really hoped that somehow someway her classmates would be willing to play with her again tomorrow and not have Wataru scare them all away.

"My, my what do we have here? A sad little girl? That shouldn't be,"

"Huh?" said Kimi looking around to see who had said that. It was then she finally noticed a woman standing in the hallway with her. Or at least she thought she was a woman. Didn't one of her brothers like to play dress up?

"Please tell me is your name Kimi?" asked the so-called lady.

"Uh yes," said Kimi. she was startled by the woman coming up to her and hugging her.

"I am very happy to meet you little sister Kimi," she said or he," I happen to be your new big brother Hikaru."

"Hmm?" Kimi said.

'So this is the brother who likes to play dress up?' she thought. It looked like her day was about to get more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"...and then all the kids didn't want to play with me," Kimi told Hikaru as she sat with him in her room. She held Beenjee in her arms as she told him what happened at school that day.

"My, my," said Hikaru with a smirk "So Wataru tried acting like a big protective brother did? It's kind of sweet."

"Not when it makes other not want to play with me," said Kimi sadly.

"Oh are you feeling lonely Kimi?" asked Hikaru tapping her nose.

"A little," Kimi admitted, "Back at the orphanage I had lots of friends to play with my age. Now all I have is older brothers and an older sister. They're either too busy to play with me or they're too loud and scare away people who do."

"Like Wataru did?" said Hikaru, "Well family can sometimes be busy but at least you know they'll always love you and will do what they can do for you when they can. And as for Wataru well family is also known for making mistakes with other family but they should also know how to make up when the time's right."

"You mean I should go apologized to Wataru?" asked Kimi.

"Well not right away but it would be a good idea to forgive him since he only did what he did out of love," said Hikaru, "And it would make him feel good knowing you still care."

"Okay," said Kimi feeling a little better. She manage to give her newest brother a smile.

"That's better, I like that," said Hikaru.

"Kimi, are you in here?" asked Ema walking into the room, "Oh Hikaru I didn't realize you were here."

"Just arrived and I found a sad little girl. I couldn't let that be," said Hikaru.

"Oh Kimi, are you feeling better than?" asked Ema walking over to her little sister.

"A little," said Kimi.

"I'm sure Wataru didn't mean anything bad by what he did today," Ema assured her. Kimi nodded in understanding. "Oh Hikaru would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love for a chance to dine with my new little sister," said Hikaru.

"I'll go let Ukyo know then," said Ema, "And Kimi when you're ready you better go wash up."

"Right," said Kimi hurrying out to the bathroom to wash up still holding Beenjee. She tired reaching the sink but was once again too short for it. However she didn't have to worry about it too much when she felt herself being lifted up. She turned her head and saw it was Subaru.

"Here, better?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kimi timidly before she started washing her hands, "thank you."

"Sure," said Subaru like it was nothing, "I wonder if we have any kind of old step-stool or something. I'm sure Kyo can help with it." He put her back down, "You okay? You look sad."

"I had a bad day of school because of Wataru. He tried protecting me and scared everyone in my class," said Kimi.

"Oh bummer," said Subaru, "Well don't be too mad at him. He was only doing to because he wants to be a good big brother."

"That's what Hikaru said," said Kimi.

"Hikaru's here?" asked Subaru, "great."

"Hmm?" said Kimi not sure if she understood why Subaru didn't sound too thrilled over his brother being here. Maybe other siblings did sometimes have a hard time dealing with each other.

"I wish you'd give us more of a warning of when you're coming home or not," said Ukyo as he served up dinner.

"And not catch you at your best? Why would I give up that?" asked Hikaru.

"You never change do you?" said Masaomi, "So Kimi how was your first day at school?"

Kimi cast a glance over at Wataru who once again was sitting next to her.

"It was fun," she said, "all the kids were really nice! I can't wait to make friends."

"That's good to know," said Masaomi, "I was hoping you'd do fine with it. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in time."

"Assuming Wataru doesn't screw it up," muttered Yusuke.

"What was that?" asked Masaomi.

"Nothing," said Hikaru slapping Yusuke on the head in a playful fashion, "You know Yusuke, always having to be going off like a delinquent."

"Hmm, well nothing new there," said Masaomi. Yusuke groaned sneering at Hikaru while rubbing his head.

"Thank you very much for your help Kimi," said Ukyo after dinner as Kimi did her best to help put some of the dirty dishes on the counter. Kimi smiled proudly.

"More help?" she offered.

"No I can do the rest on my own. Why don't you go play for a bit?" suggested Ukyo.

"Okay," said Kimi. She went over and grabbed Beenjee and headed outside. She put her toy down near the tree and managed to find the ball she liked playing with and started bouncing it around. She was actually starting to feel better as she bounced it around and chased it around the courtyard.

"I'm going to bonce it really nigh now Beenjee, watch!" Kimi shouted as she bounced the ball again. She watched it fly high in the ground and start come down, right as a new person came into the courtyard, near where the ball was about to land.

"Uh-oh!" said Kimi.

"What the?!" said the boy as the ball nearly hit him, "Who did that?!" He looked around until he saw Kimi standing looking scared, "Did you do throw the ball at me?!"

"Uh, I didn't mean to," said Kimi timidly.

"This ball could have given me a bruise my face and as a pop star I can't afford to have a bruised face!" the boy complained, "Who are you anyway?"

"Ki, Kimi," said the little girl timidly.

"Kimi?" said the boy, "Wasn't that the name of the girl Miwa said she was adopting? Don't tell me you're her."

"Uh," said Kimi not sure what to say.

"You sound just as dumb as the last girl she had come live here," the boy continued to go on, "I bet you don't eve know who I am." Kimi shook her head no. "Seriously, how dumb are you? I happen to the famous pop star Futo and your big brother."

"Futo?" said Kimi. She wasn't sure if she remembered that brother mentioned or not.

"You are dumb," said Futo snidely. It was then he cast a glance over at the tree and saw Beenjee sitting near it. "What's this?" he walked over and picked the toy up.

"Bennjee," said Kimi running over to the boy and her toy. She tried to take Beenjee back but Futo kept it just out of her reach.

"What a dumb looking toy," he said looking it over.

"Can I have him back?" asked Kimi. Futo looked down at her and an evil smile slowly crossed his face.

"What, you can't try sharing with your big brother?" he asked as he dangled the toy over her head.

"Please can I have him back?" asked Kimi.

"What is this thing suppose to be anyway?" asked Futo.

"Beenjee's an elephant," said Kimi still trying to get it back.

"An elephant? You can hardly tell," said Futo.

"Please give Beenjee back," Kimi pleaded still trying to get her favorite toy back.

"Sure," said Futo at last, "Here catch." He tossed the toy high up in the air, "Oops."

Beenjee sailed up and landed up in the tree. Kimi looked up alarm where she saw Beenjee stuck up in some of the branches so high up she couldn't get to it. She tried jumping to get him but it was no use.

"Something wrong?" asked Futo smugly.

"I, I can't reach Beenjee!" said Kimi.

"Oh dear looks like he'll be stuck up there forever," said Futo.

'Forever?' Kimi thought. She didn't want Beenjee to be stuck up there forever. The idea upset her so much she started to cry.

"Oh brother, don't be like that," said Futo sounding annoyed.

"Hey, what's going on out here?!" the two heard Yusuke heard as he came storming out. He paused when he noticed Futo was standing out there with Kimi. "Great first Hikaru and torming out. He paused when he noticed Futo was standing out there with Kimi. "Great first Hikaru and now the stupid pop star!"

"Stupid?" said Futo, "Oh that's original coming from you."

"Whatever," said Yusuke getting annoyed, "Why is she crying?" He pointed to Kimi who was still standing and crying next to the tree.

"Huh, I don't know," said Futo casually glancing over at Kimi.

"Beenjee!" said Kimi pointing up.

"Huh?" said Yusuke walking over to the tree and looks up to where he saw the toy stuck, "How did that end up there?" Kimi just pointed over to Futo, too upset to talk clearly. "What did you do?!" Yusuke demanded to know.

"It was an accident," said the pop star, "It's not like I tossed it up on purpose."

"Yeah I bet!" said Yusuke. He looked back at Kimi who was still crying, "Hey, hey stop crying. I'll get him back down."

Kimi stopped crying after hearing that. She looked up as Yusuke stared to ascend the tree.

"You're not actually going to climb that thing are you?" asked Futo as he too watched.

"Shut up!" Yusuke called down as he continued to climb. He soon reached the same height as Beenjee but he was still just out of his reach. He tried reaching out to grab at it but just couldn't reach. "Almost got it!" He tried calling down. It looked like the toy was just about shaken free.

"Kimi, are you still out here?" he suddenly heard Ema calling out. It startled him too much that he lost his balance and not only did the toy fall out of the tree but he himself started to fall.

Kimi watched from the ground as she saw her toy first land next to her.

"Beenjee!" she said happily picking up her toy. However she was soon pulled back by someone as Yusuke came landing down on the ground hard.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain.

"Yusuke!" said Ema when she saw Yusuke fall.

"Yusuke?" said Kimi in alarm.

"Don't worry you're safe," said Futo, "I made sure to get you out-of-the-way in time."

"Yusuke are you okay?!" Ema shouted running over to him.

"Ah my back!" said Yusuke holding it.

"Can you move?" asked Ema.

"It's hurts a lot!" said Yusuke.

"We should get you inside!" said Ema. She looked up and saw Futo was standing nearby with Kimi, "Futo, you're back."

"Of course, I came to meet my little sister," said Futo with his arms on his Kimi's shoulders.

"Huh?" said Kimi. A while ago it didn't seem like he was thrilled with the idea of meeting her.

"Well can you help me get Yusuke up and into the house?" asked Ema.

"I don't know, it might be hard on my frail body as a pop star and all," said Futo.

"This is all your fault to begin with!" said Yusuke as he tried to get up only to moan in pain.

"I'll be right back with help!" said Ema hurrying back into the house.

"Yusuke?" said Kimi timidly walking over to boy. He had his eyes closed in agony. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She felt it was her fault seeing as how he had only climbed the tree to get her toy for her.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked opening one eye.

"Yusuke!" said Masaomi as he came running out with Ema, "How bad is your back?"

"Ah it feels bad," Yusuke moaned.

"Come let's get you inside," said Masaomi as he helped get Yusuke to stand with one of his arms looped over his shoulder. Ema did the same, looping Yusuke's arm over her shoulder as well. Yusuke's face started to turn red as the touch.

"It's probably not serious," Masaomi assured his brother as he and Ema helped lead him into the house.

Kimi watched totally shocked that poor Yusuke had gotten hurt.

"Well hopefully it'll teach him a lesson," said Futo, "Next time get a ladder."

"Is it my fault Yusuke got hurt?" asked Kimi.

"Well I suppose in a way, it was your toy that got stuck in the tree," said Futo, "Maybe next time you should be more careful with your toys less you get someone hurt."

"Oh," Kimi moaned feeling even worse that Yusuke got hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Well Yusuke, the good news is you're going to be fine. There's no permanent damage," Masaomi assured his brother as Yusuke laid on his stomach in his room. Yusuke just groaned.

"You'll probably just have to take it easy for a day or so," Masaomi kept telling him.

"Hmm," Yusuke moaned only to suddenly let out a cry of surprise and pain as something cold came down on his back, "What is that?!"

"It's just an ice pack calm down," said Masaomi, "It'll help."

"Ah, it's cold!" said Yusuke.

"Well yeah" said Masaomi, "so what were you doing up in that tree in the first place?"

"I was getting the kid's stupid toy down out of it," said Yusuke.

"You mean Kimi and Beenjee?" asked Masaomi.

"Yeah, Futo tossed it up as joke, I'm sure. Anyway she wouldn't stop crying so what else was I suppose to do?" asked Yusuke.

"Get the ladder out of storage," said Masaomi.

"Uh?" said Yusuke as the thought came to him. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He could hear Masaomi give off a chuckle.

"I'm sure Kimi appreciate what you did. You did a good thing for her," he said.

"Hmm," said Yusuke.

* * *

Kimi held Beenjee tight in her arms in the family room wondering if Yusuke was alright. She was feeling really bad still about him getting him hurt in an effort to rescue Beenjee from the tree.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Ema asked.

"Is Yusuke going to be okay?" Kimi asked.

"Oh he'll be fine," said Azusa, "It'll take a lot more than a fall from a tree to keep him down."

"Really?" said Kimi.

"Of course," said Kaname, "But if you want maybe you, me and our other sister could offer up a sweet prayer to him." He turned and winked at Ema, "Right Little sister?"

"Uh sure," said Ema, "If it'll help Yusuke and Kimi feel better."

"I think it's kind of funny the idea of Yusuke falling like a fool out of a tree," said Tsubaki. He started laughing that the thought. "I wish I had had a chance to see it!"

Just then everyone saw Masaomi coming into the room.

"Good news, Yusuke is going to be just fine. He'll just need a day to recover," he said.

"He's okay?" said Kimi eagerly.

"Yes Kimi, don't you worry okay?" said Masaomi patting her head.

"I still don't get why he was even in the tree in the first place," said Ukyo.

"Oh he told me, he was saving Kimi's toy from one its branches when it got stuck," said Masaomi.

"And he didn't get a ladder because?" asked Azusa.

"Well this is Yusuke we're talking about," said Hikaru, "He usually acts first, and thinks later."

"Either way, like I said he's going to be just fine," said Masaomi.

"I'm sorry he got hurt," said Kimi.

"Oh don't be like that. You didn't do anything wrong," said Msaomi, "I'm sure if put in the position again he'd rescue Beenjee like he did in a heartbeat."

"Really?" said Kimi.

"Well hopefully he'll be smarter and get the ladder next time," said Hikaru.

"Kimi, would you like to possibly take some ice cream up to Yusuke's room for him?" Ukyo said holding up a small bowl, "I'm sure it'll make him feel better."

"Sure!" said Kimi eager to help Yusuke in any way she could.

"Be careful with it now," said Ukyo handing her the bowl.

"I will!" Kimi promised as she walked up the stairs slowly so as not to spill the bowl and head down to Yusuke's room.

"She's so cute and sweet," said Ema.

"Oh that reminds me," said Masaomi, "I have some medical cream that might help with Yusuke's back. It's in the east bathroom."

"I'll get it," Ema offered.

"Huh?" said some of the other brothers.

"Well I think I startled Yusuke when I came outside looking for Kimi and that also made him fall. I figure I owe it to him," said Ema.

"Go right ahead then," said Masaomi.

* * *

Kimi knocked softly on Yusuke's door before poking her head in. There Yusuke laid in his bed on his stomach muttering something.

"Damn that pop star! Damn him! This is all his fault!" He stopped his muttering when he happened to hear the door creaking just a little. He turned his head and saw Kimi standing at the door. "Oh hey," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ice cream?" Kimi said holding walking further into the room holding the bowl.

"Ice cream?" said Yusuke, "You brought me ice cream?" Kimi nodded and carried the bowl over to him. "Oh thanks, and chocolate huh? My favorite." He took the bowl and managed to eat some. He glanced over at Kimi who was giving him a small smile.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, this makes me feel better," said Yusuke.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Kimi.

"Huh?" said Yusuke, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You got hurt rescuing Beenjee for me," said Kimi.

"It's not your fault," said Yusuke, "It's that damn, that darn pop star's fault! He's the one that threw the toy up."

"Why did do that?" asked Kimi.

"Because he's a jerk," said Yusuke.

"Why?" asked Kimi.

"Well," Yusuke tried to think of the best way to explain it to a four-year old, "He's famous so he thinks he's better than most people and can get away with a lot of things."

"That doesn't sound nice," said Kimi.

"Yeah well that's just how some people are, even family," said Yusuke.

"You're nice," said Kimi.

"Huh?" said Yusuke surprised to hear such a thing. No one had ever really said that to him. He gave Kimi a smile for that.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hi," said Ema walking into the room, "How are you feeling Yusuke?"

"Uh okay," said Yusuke turning a bit red at Ema's presence in his room, "What, what are you doing in here?"

"I brought some medical lotion that Masaomi said should help with your back," said Ema.

"You what?" said Yusuke not sure he liked the idea of where this was going.

"Here hold still for a moment," said Ema lifting up Yusuke's shirt. Next thing Yusuke knew he felt something cold and smoothing being applied to his back.

'She's touching my back!' he thought, "Oh my god she is rubbing my back!'

"Yusuke are you okay? Your face is so red!" said Kimi noticing Yusuke's face was now the same color as his hair.

"Yusuke are you alright?" asked Ema hearing Kimi's comment.

"No, I'm fine!" Yusuke insisted though his voice sounded really high-pitched.

"Should I stop?" asked Ema.

"No, go ahead and keep going," said Yusuke.

"Okay then," said Ema as she kept applying the lotion.

"Is that really something appropriate to be doing in front of a four-year old?"

"Huh?" said Ema, Kimi and Yusuke as they all looked to the door again to see Futo standing there.

"You!" snarled Yusuke.

"Honestly, what kind of things are you exposing this poor little girl to?" asked Futo, "I worry for her."

"If I could get up, I'd be so kicking your ass right now!" said Yusuke.

"You use that kind of language around a little girl?" said Futo.

"I was just applying some medical lotion to help Yusuke's back," Ema tried to explain.

"Hmm in either case I don't think my precious little sister should be seeing such a vulgar display," said Futo.

"Nothing like that is going on!" Yusuke insisted.

"Uh maybe Kimi should step out for a moment while I finish with your back. She needs to get ready for bed anyway," said Ema.

"Whatever," said Yusuke.

"Go ahead, go get ready for bed Kimi," Ema told her.

"Okay," said Kimi. She moved over to Yusuke real fast and surprised him along with Ema and Futo by kissing his cheek.

"Good night Yusuke," she said, "Thank you for saving Beenjee."

"Yeah, any time kid," said Yusuke.

Kimi smiled and hurried out of the room.

"Hmm," Futo muttered as Kimi run past him. He followed after Kimi until she came to her room.

"This is your room?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kimi stopping at the door.

"I can't believe they were dumb enough to give you this room," said Futo.

"Why can't I have this room?" asked Kimi.

"Well you but I don't think it'd be smart," said Futo.

"Why?" asked Kimi.

"That's where the monster lives of course," said Futo.

"Monster?" said Kimi.

"Yeah and his favorite treat is little children. He usually waits a while to make sure they don't suspect him coming and then he attacks. He waits until it's the dark of night when all you see is a big a shadow on the wall before, _Whoosh_, he gobbles you up!" said Futo. Kimi gasped in fear. It was then that Futo started to laugh.

"I can't believe you fell for that. Honestly you are a dumb kid," he said.

"What?" said Kimi.

"There's no monster," said Futo, "Jeez only stupid people believe in monsters." He walked off scared. Kimi however looked at her door in fear. What if there really was a monster in there? What if he really was going to come out and get her?

"Kimi," said Masaomi walking up to her, "You need to get ready for bed."

"Do I have to?" Kimi asked scared.

"Well it's late and you have school tomorrow don't forget," said Masaomi.

"But," said Kimi stammered, "But it's dark in there and...,"

"Oh you're afraid of the dark Kimi?" said Masaomi, "Well don't worry. I can help with that."

He hurried off.

* * *

As Masaomi came back towards Kimi's room, he saw Ema coming out of Yusuke's room.

"Did the lotion help at all?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I think he's doing just fine," said Ema. Then she noticed the object in Masaomi's hand, "Uh why do you have a flashlight?"

"It's for Kimi for tonight. It's the best I could come up with at the last minute. Apparently she's afraid of the dark. I'm sure I can find her an actual night-light or go buy her one tomorrow," Masaomi explained.

"Oh poor Kimi," said Ema.

"Yeah but I'm sure this will help," said Masaomi heading back to Kimi's room.

Ema nodded and headed to her room.

"Chi, there you are. Where have you been?" Juli asked from the bed.

"I was helping to take care of Yusuke. He got himself hurt," said Ema.

"I swear, how dumb could he be climbing a tree like that?" asked Juli.

"He only did it to help Kimi. He toy got stuck in a tree somehow," said Ema, "Speaking of which I hope she does okay tonight."

"Hmm?" said Juli, "Something wrong with Little Chi?"

"Apparently she's scared of the dark. Masaomi had to get her a flashlight for the night to help her feel better," said Ema.

"Hmm," said Juli, "Maybe I should go and check on her later."

* * *

"..and if it gets too dark for, just turn on the flashlight and you'll be fine," Masaomi said calmly as he helped Kimi get ready for bed. He made sure to put the flashlight next to Kimi's bed on her nightstand, "Does that make you feel better?"

"I guess," said Kimi.

"Don't worry tomorrow I'll make sure to get you a nightlight of some kind. That'll make it easier to keep the room no so dark," Masaomi promised. Kimi nodded.

"Where's Beenjee?"

"Oh, I don't know, now that you mention it," said Masaomi.

"Is someone missing something important?" asked Ukyo suddenly walking into the room with Beenjee in his hands.

"Beenjee," said Kimi happily.

"You left him down stairs when you came to give Yusuke his ice cream," said Ukyo handing Kimi her precious toy, "Did he like it?" Kimi nodded her head, "Good thank you for bringing it to him for me." Ukyo patted Kimi's head.

"Well good night Kimi," said Masaomi, "Remember if it gets too dark just use the flash light okay?"

"Right," said Kimi looking at the flashlight. She hoped it would help keep the monster away, if there was one.

'He did say he was joking right? So there should be no monster for real righ?' she thought to herself, 'Right?'

* * *

"What's with the flashlight?" Ukyo asked as he and Masaomi walked down the hallway. They happen to pass by Ema's room as they walked where Juli could hear what it was they were saying.

"Apparently Kimi's afraid of the dark," said Masaomi.

"Really, she didn't seem to have a problem the past two days since she got here," said Ukyo.

"Maybe we did, we just didn't notice," said Masaomi.

"Hmm," Juli said to himself, "It sounds like Little Chi does need me more then Chi does tonight, Oh Chi?"

"Uh yes Juli?" said Ema getting ready for bed herself.

"I'm going to check on Little Chi. You make sure to keep your guard up tonight. I can't very well be in two places at once," said Juli before heading out.

"Sure Juli," said Ema. Hopefully Juli could make Kimi feel better.

* * *

'Its not real, it's not true. He said he was joking,' Kimi kept thinking as she laid her bed looking around the dark room. Did the room always get this dark? She couldn't remember.

'There's no monster, there's no monster,' she kept thinking. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her door.

"Huh?!" she sad sitting up, "Who's there?!" She grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to her door.

* * *

Juli did his best to keep quiet in case Kimi was still asleep so as not to wake her. However as he tried moving towards the bed he was startled by a bright light suddenly shining at him out of nowhere.

"Ah!" he said in surprise throwing his arms up in the air.

* * *

Kimi gasped as she saw a scary shadow suddenly appearing on her wall.

"The monster!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before letting out a huge scream.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Kimi screamed at the top of her lungs as quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. As she ran she felt her foot hit something furry. That made her scream even louder fearing that the monster was trying to grab her.

"No!" she cried kicking the furry thing away. She yanked open the door and ran out of the room still screaming.

* * *

Poor Juli could feel his head spinning after being kicked by Kimi's foot.

"Ah," he moaned as he laid on the floor trying to recover from kick and hard landing.

* * *

Kimi kept screaming as she ran down the hallway. She was almost too afraid to look behind her as she ran to put some distance between her and her room with and the monster.

* * *

"_You don't think he's still here do you?" _Azusa read from a script.

"_He could very well be. Be on guard," _Tsubaki read back, "You don't think that sounds too corny do you?"

"Nah it's not too bad," said Azusa, "Let's see after that a loud scream is heard." As soon as he said that a scream started to fill the room.

"Was that you?" Tsubaki asked.

"No," said Azusa right as they heard the scream continue as something came running past them fast and behind the couch.

"What the?" said Azusa as both he and Tsubaki looked behind the couch where they saw Kimi kneeling behind it. Her hands were over her arms were draped over her head in a protective manner while she shivered and cried.

"Kimi?" said Tsubaki.

"What's wrong?" asked Azusa.

"Monster," they heard the little girl whisper, "Monster in my room!"

"Monster?" said Tsubaki, "Was Futo in her room or something?"

"Tsubaki, Azusa," the two suddenly heard Masaomi shout out as he appeared at the top of the stairs, "I heard screaming. Do you know who it was?"

"Kimi," said Azusa walking behind the couch. He managed to gently pick Kimi and up and carry her out. The little girl clung to him still shivering and crying

"What happened?" said Masaomi.

"Something about a monster," said Azusa.

"What's going on? What's with all the screaming?" Ema called out suddenly appearing next to Masaomi.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Little sister?!" Wataru also shouted as he appeared.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Kaname, "You're making even the gods restless." Soon all the brothers in the house appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kimi thinks she saw a monster in her room," said Azusa as he carried the little girl up the stairs.

"There was!" said Kimi, "I saw it, I saw it shadow just like Futo said!"

"Futo?" said Masamoi turning and looking at the pop star who was standing at the back of the group.

"It was a joke and I told her that," said Futo.

"But I saw it! It was big with claws and everything! When I tried to run away it grabbed my foot!" Kimi insisted.

"Okay, let's go back to the room and investigate," said Masaomi.

"But what if the monster's still there?!" said Kimi.

"Don't worry," said Tsubaki cracking his knuckles, "Any monster tries anything I'll take him on."

"It'll be alright Kimi I promise," said Masaomi as he along with the bulk of the brothers all followed back to Kimi's room. Azusa could feel Kimi gripping his shirt tighter.

"You'll safe Kimi," he told her as they neared her room. Masaomi flicked on the lights.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"I'll check under the bed," Subaru offered.

"I'll check the closet," said Ukyo.

"Now where did you see the monster Kimi?" asked Azusa.

"Right here near the door," said Kimi pointing, "That's where his shadow was."

"Do you hear a moaning of some kind?" asked Ema.

"Juli!" Wataru shouted pointing to the squirrel laying on the floor.

"Juli!" said Ema moving over to her friend, "Juli, are you okay?!"

Juli moaned and opened his eyes.

"Where's Little Chi?" he managed to get out.

"She's fine, she just had a little scare," said Ema.

"Juli?" said Kimi alarmed, "Did the monster get him?!"

"I don't think it was a monster," said Ema.

"Someone kicked me!" said Juli.

"Kicked you?" said Kimi, "Did I kick you or something?"

"I think you might have," said Ema.

"Do you think Kimi shined the light on Juli and mistook him for the so called monster?" asked Masaomi.

"It's possible," said Ema.

"Juli was the monster?" asked Kimi.

"I think when you shined the flashlight on him it cast a shadow that looked liked a monster and he was probably the furry thing you felt on your foot as you were trying to run out," Masaomi explained.

"He was?" said Kimi loosening her grip on Azusa's shirt, "I didn't hurt him did I?"

Juli went and leaped onto Kimi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Little Chi, it takes a lot more to take me down! And if a monster is in here, I'll take him down!" he said. Kimi giggled.

"Thank you Juli," she said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well good news, there's nothing in the closet," said Ukyo.

"Or under the bed," said Subaru.

"See Kimi, there's no monster in here," said Azusa.

"Futo was just pulling a prank," said Tsubaki.

"And even if there is, you won't have to worry about it Little Sister," said Kaname holding up a charm, "This charm will make sure no evil can enter this room. And I'll make sure to offer up a prayer to keep them away."

"Thank you Kaname," said Kimi.

"Okay, you ready to go back to sleep Kimi?" asked Masaomi.

"I guess," said Kimi as she let Azusa put her back down. She looked around the room nervous.

"Kimi, I promise there's no monster here," said Masaomi, "And even if there was your brothers and sister will protect you from it okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi as she climbed into bed.

"Good, good night Kimi," said Masaomi, "Come on everyone let's let her be and get back to bed ourselves." The brothers all filed out.

"Good night Kimi," said Ema as she was about to follow after the brothers along with Juli.

"Uh Big Sister?" said Kimi.

"Hmm?" said Ema turning back to look at her.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" asked Kimi sheepishly. Ema felt touched by being asked that. She never had a chance to sleep with a sibling.

"Sure," she said walking back to the bed and climbing in with her. Kimi wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you Big Sister," she said.

"Of course," said Ema.

"Oh Chi, Little Chi" cooed Juli watching from the side table.

"Ema are you coming?" Masaomi said walking back into the room where he happened to see the two girls in bed together.

"Kimi asked me to stay with her tonight," said Ema softly.

"Oh that's good," said Masaomi, "Good night you two." He turned off the lights and shut the door quietly.

* * *

The next morning Ema woke up first and saw Kimi was still sound asleep. She looked peaceful enough.

'I hope she managed to have a nice dream,' She thought as she got out of the bed. As she did Kimi opened her eyes.

"Good morning Kimi, how are you feeling?" asked Ema.

"Good," said Kimi, "Thank you for sleeping with me."

"Of course," said Ema, "That's what sisters are for right?"

"You're a good sister!" said Kimi as she jumped out of bed and hugged her.

"Oh I think you're a good sister too," said Ema.

"Is everyone getting up?" asked Masaomi as he walked into the room.

"Oh yes," said Ema.

"Kimi, how are you feeling?" asked Masaomi.

"I'm good, thanks to big Sister sleeping with me," said Kimi.

"Good," said Masaomi, "Speaking of which. Ema can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," said Ema.

"When you pick up Kimi and Wataru today from school can you stop by the store and pick up a new night light for Kimi?" asked Masaomi.

"Of course," said Ema, "We'll pick out a cute one for you okay Kimi?"

"Yay!" said Kimi.

"Well let's hurry and get dressed so you can get to school," said Masaomi, "Ukyo's getting breakfast ready. And just so you know I'm taking you and Wataru to school today."

"Okay," said Kimi with a smile. She really was feeling better after last night.

* * *

"Thanks for spending the night with Kimi last night. I'm sure that made things better for her," said Masaomi as he and Ema walked together down the hallway.

"You spent the night with that baby?" asked Futo coming out of his room as well with a sneer."

"Futo," said Masaomi, "You and I are going to have to have a talk about what you did last night to Kimi."

"I keep telling you, I told her it was a joke. It's not my fault she kept believing such a stupid story," said Futo.

"You think a four-year old can really understand that?" asked Masaomi.

"A dumb one might," said Futo.

"Like you have room to talk," said Tsubaki putting his arm around Futo's neck.

"Hey watch the hair!" Futo shouted, "I have a photo shoot this morning!"

"As I recall you use to make us check your bed each night when you were little," said Tsubaki.

* * *

_"Check under my bed and in my closet right now!" Little Futo ordered his big brothers, "If you don't and I get eaten by a monster you'll only have yourselves to blame!"_

* * *

"I remember that too," said Masaomi. Ema started giggled.

"That sounds cute," she said.

"It was not like that!" Futo insisted, "And in either case I would have believed it when someone said it was a joke and not make a big deal about it."

"Yeah sure," said Tsubaki.

"Masaomi, I'm all dressed," said Kimi as she came walking down the hallway. She stopped when she saw Tsubaki holding Futo in a headlock.

"Ah Kimi good morning," said Tsubaki, "I'm glad no monster got you. Futo here has something to say to you. Don't you Futo?"

"I do?" said Futo, "What could I possibly have to say to that little brat?"

"How about sorry for scaring you much last night from all that monster talk?" asked Tsubaki.

"Why should I apologize for that?!" said Futo, "I told her it was a joke."

"Futo, you shouldn't have said that in the first place," said Masaomi, "Now apologize to her about the monster and for tossing her toy into the tree."

"Now what are you talking about?" asked Futo.

"Yusuke told me what happened and how he hurt his back. It was from you tossing up Kimi's toy into the tree," said Masaomi, "Now apologize to her about it."

"Why is everyone gaining up on me?" asked Futo.

"Do you want me to really mess up your hair?" asked Tsuaki.

"Okay fine I'm sorry I tossed your dumb tree up into the tree and made you think there was a monster in your room," said Futo, "there happy now?"

"It'll do for now," said Masaomi, "Tsubaki let him go." Tsubaki agreed with a smirk, making an extra effort to mess up more of his brother's hair as he did.

"Ah man!" moaned Futo, "Where's Louis? Is he awake? I need him to fix my hair!" He ran off fast.

"Well hopefully he'll think next time before he tires making up stories about monsters and tossing toys up trees," said Tsubaki still wearing his smirk.

"Why is Futo so mean?" asked Kimi.

"He's not all bad," said Masaomi, "He's just not good at meeting new people. Just give him some time, he'll come around, I promise."

Futo could hear what both Kimi and Masaomi had said about him.

'Hmm, who cares what they think?' he thought.

* * *

"Kimi good to see you alive and well," said Ukyo when both Ema and Kimi made it downstairs. Wataru, Iori and Subaru were already there eating.

"Little Sister, Big Sister, hi!" Wataru.

"Did you manage to get some sleep Kimi?" asked Iori.

"Yeah, thanks to big sissy sleeping with me," said Kimi.

"Oh I could have done that!" Wataru moaned.

"It's probably best that Ema did it," said Ukyo, "I should get going. Have a good day everyone. Ema I hate to be rude but can you take care of the dirt dishes when you get home?"

"Sure," said Ema with a smile.

"I'll help!" said Kimi.

"Thank you Kimi," said Ema.

"I like helping big Sissy!" said Kimi, "She's so nice."

"It looks like Kimi really is doing better from last night," said Iori. Subaru nodded.

'I am really starting to like this family,' Kimi thought, 'Even with some of the bad that comes with it.'


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well have a good day at school today Kimi and Wataru," Ema said to her two younger siblings once everyone was done with breakfast and heading out to their different locations, "I'll be there after school to pick you two up and go get Kimi's nightlight okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi.

"This sounds exciting getting to go shopping after school!" Wataru cheered. Ema giggled while Kimi backed away from him.

"Oh Ema, if you're going to the store can you pick up some of the things on this list?" asked Ukyo as he headed out and handed her the list.

"Of course," said Ema.

"It shouldn't be too big of a deal picking them up and watching both Wataru and Kimi right?" said Ukyo.

"No I don't think so," said Ema with confidence, "Is there anything else I should look into getting for Yusuke while he recovers?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he'll be back on his feet by the end of the day," said Masaomi, "Come on Kimi, Wataru."

"Bye Big Sissy," said Kimi.

"Bye Kimi take care," said Ema.

Kimi and Watar both sat in silence as Masaomi drove the two of them to school. Kimi was feeling a bit nervous over the idea of seeing her classmates again after Wataru had scared them all away from her yesterday.

"Kimi is something bothering you?" asked Masaomi noticing her nervous look through the rearview mirror.

"I just hope my classmates aren't scared to come near me," said Kimi.

"Hmm?" said Masaomi, "Oh I'm sure they're over Wataru scaring them all away yesterday."

"I wasn't trying to scare them. I was just trying to protect Little Sister," said Wataru, "They were being mean to her."

"No they weren't," said Kimi.

"Yes they were," Wataru insisted.

"No they weren't,"

"Yes they were,"

Masaomi gave off a chuckle over the two children bickering in the back seat.

"Alright, you two that's enough," he said finally. The two stop arguing and looked out their different windows.

Soon they arrived at the school.

"Kimi I'll walk you to class but first I want to talk to Wataru okay?" said Masaomi as they climbed out of the car, "Just wait here at the car."

"Okay," said Kimi doing as she was told. She looked around and saw one of the children from yesterday, Mura walking to the school along with her mother.

"Hi Mura," she tried calling out waving.

"Hi," said Mura sheepishly before walking into the school. She still looked nervous, most likely from Wataru shouting at her yesterday. That was making Kimi feel sad. It was probably going to make it harder to make friends.

"Wataru, I know what you did yesterday to Kimi's classmates, yelling at them and scaring them," said Masaomi.

"I was only do it to protect Little Sister," said Wataru.

"I understand but it was an accident don't forget," said Masaomi, "So how about today you just leave Kimi alone for the most part and let her try to get to know the kids in her class okay?"

"Okay," said Wataru not sounding too happy about the idea.

"Thank you," said Masaomi, "Have a good day at school now okay?" He walked back over to the car and Kimi, "Ready to go in?" Kimi nodded and took her brother's hand.

"Good morning," said Masaomi as he walked into Kimi's classroom.

"Oh good morning," said Miss Hogo with a sweet smile, "Are you another brother?"

"As a matter of fact I am," said Masaomi, "I'm Dr. Masaomi Asahina, I'm the oldest brother."

"Nice to meet you," said Miss Hogo, "I'm curious about meeting Kimi's other brothers and sister."

"About that, I'd like to apologize to you about what my youngest brother did yesterday yelling at he different kids over one of them accidentally throwing a ball at Kimi," said Masaomi, "I have spoken to him about that."

"Yes I think he scared the kids really badly unfortunately," said Miss Hogo, "Thank you for talking to him. I'm just worried about Kimi and the other kids being too scared to come near her. Hopefully they'll be able to get over there."

"I hope so too," said Masaomi, "Have a good day Kimi."

"Bye Masaomi," said Kimi as she walked further into the room. As she did, she noticed a lot o the kids moving awa from her out of fear. She sighed sadly. When the teacher called them all together for circle time nearly all the kids did their best to not sit near her. Miss Hogo noticed that too. It made her feel bad for Kimi.

"So who has something they'd like to share?" she asked, "Kimi?"

"I got to meet my last two brothers," she said, "One likes to dress as a girl." That caused some of the kids to laugh.

"That sounds interesting for sure," said Miss Hogo, "And the other one?"

"He's an idol," said Kimi.

"An Idol huh?" said Miss Hogo, "Oh that must be exciting. So who has something else to share?"

* * *

As Masaomi drove home he heard his phone go off. He hit the speaker button.

"Yes?" he said.

"Hi Masaomi," said Ukyo, "I was just calling because it looks like I'm going to be extra late tonight. If you get a chance can you call and ask Ema if she can make dinner tonight?"

"Sure," said Masaomi.

"Thank you," said Ukyo, "Did the little ones get to school okay?"

"Yes, they did," said Masaomi, "It was nice to meet Kimi's teacher. She seems like a nice lady."

"Oh yes she seems like a very nice lady and a wonderful teacher," said Ukyo.

"Yes, she's also really cute," said Masaomi. He noticed there was a pause on the other line.

"You noticed that too huh?" said Ukyo.

"It's kind of hard not to," said Masaomi.

"Right," said Ukyo, "Well I should go. Don't forget to call Ema about dinner."

"Yes of course, bye now," said Masaomi as he calmly hung up. He wasn't sure to him it sounded like Ukyo was upset he had mentioned that Kimi's teacher looked cute. She was after all. Was it so bad he had noticed too?

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go on pretty well for Kimi. A few kids did seem to get over their fear and get close to her. When lunch time came Kimi was again the last one to head outside.

As she came towards some of the other kids she noticed a lot of them were looking over at her with caution. She took a deep breath before she walked back over to Mura's group near the wall.

"Hi," she said, "Can I sit with you?"

"Is your brother going to get mad if you do?" asked one of the other girls Ohan.

"I don't think so," said Kimi. She looked around and didn't see Wataru anywhere.

"Well okay if you want to," said Mura, "As long as your brother doesn't get mad."

"Thank you!" said Kimi happily taking a seat. The other girls all smiled but they still looked nervous of her sitting with her. Kimi noticed that they were all looking around for Wataru.

* * *

Wataru came running over to Kimi's area of the playground and saw her sitting with some of her other kids with an actual smile on her face. The girls she was siting with looked nervous however. He remembered what Masaomi had said and how mad Kimi had gotten at him yesterday so he decided to back away and instead go eat lunch himself with some of his own friends.

* * *

"Thank you for giving me the homework assignments for my brother," said Ema to her teacher once school was let out.

"Of course, I hope he recovers soon," said Ema's teacher.

"Our oldest brother said he should be back on his feet in no time," said Ema.

"How did he hurt back?" asked the teacher.

"He was trying to help our new sister. She got her toy stuck up in a tree," Ema explaiend.

"Oh well I hope he was able to get the toy down safely," said the teacher.

"Oh he did and our little sister was real sweet in thanking him," said Ema, "I got to go and pick her up by the way. I'll see you tomorrow Sensei."

Ema quickly started to hurry to the school gates.

"Well you seem off in a hurry,"

"Huh?" said Ema turning and seeing Futo standing off by himself in the shadows near the gate, "Futo, I didn't realize you were here."

"I had to reschedule my photo-shoot, no thanks to Tsubaki," said Futo, "So I'd thought I'd come to school to see my sweet little sister." He grabbed Ema by her arm and pulled her closer to him into the shadows.

"Futo!" said Ema in slight shock.

"It's just you and me here today. That stupid red head isn't here is he?" said Futo, "We should have some fun without him don't you think?"

"I have to go though!" said Ema as she managed to push Futo away from her.

"You don't want to hang out with me?" asked Futo.

"Well it's just I have to go pick up Kimi and Wataru and go shopping," said Ema, "Please excuse me."

"You're going to pick up the little ones huh?" said Futo, "All alone?"

"Well yes since Yusuke is still at home recovering," said Ema.

"Hmm well maybe I should go with you," said Futo.

"Huh, you want to come with me to pick up Kimi and Wataru?" asked Ema.

"Why wouldn't I want to help pick up my little brother and sister?" asked Futo.

"Are you sure that's going to be safe? What if you get recognized?" asked Ema.

"Oh that's easy," said Futo as he pulled out a old jacket and glasses, "There, just do your best to blurt out my name okay?"

"Uh sure," said Ema as they headed out.

* * *

"I'm so excited getting to go shopping with Big Sister!" said Wataru happily after school as he and Kimi waited for Ema to come and get them.

"Uh yeah," said Kimi smiling a small smile. Wataru looked over at her.

"Did you have a good time today Little Sister?" he asked.

"Uh yes," sid Kimi.

"Were you able to play with anyone?" asked Wataru.

"Well," said Kimi. Even though the girls had allowed her to sit with her, a lot still seemed a bit hesitating about playing with because of Wataru.

"Kimi, Wataru hello," said Ema running over to the two children.

"Big sister!" said Wataru.

"Hi Big Sissy!" said Kimi.

"Hi sorry we're late," said Ema.

"We?" said Kimi, "Did Yusuke get to come after all?"

"No, I did," said Futo as he came and stood next to Ema, "One of your better brothers."

"Oh you," said Kimi.

"Oh you?" said Futo, "What's that suppose to mean? You'd rather have him then me?"

"Uh well," Kimi tried to come up with an answer.

"Let's not worry about that right now," said Ema, "We still have to go shopping."

"Yeah, let's go shopping!" said Wataru.

"Did you manage to have a good day today at least?" Ema asked her two youngest siblings as they started to leave.

"A lot of the kids still seemed scared to come near me," said Kimi.

"Oh that's too bad," said Ema, "I'm sure they'll get over it once they get to know you."

"You think so?" asked Kimi.

"Of course they will," they heard Futo say. They all turned and saw him making a grand gesture of pulling off his glasses and jacket, "Who wouldn't want to be friends of such a famous idol as myself?" Everyone turned still on campus all turned and looked at him gasping.

"That's Futo Asahina,"

"Oh wow his sister goes to this school?"

Kimi looked around at the different people looking and whispering about seeing Futo. Futo made an even more grand gesture as he walked over and picked her up in his arms.

"I would hope you all treat my little sister right," he said, "She's so sweet it's hard to not be around her. I've only known her for a short time but I love her already!" He made Kimi rub her cheek against his. Kimi was feeling confused by this. He certainly didn't seem to like her yesterday.

"Kimi is he really your brother?" she heard Mura call out who was standing nearby with her mother.

"Uh yes," said Kimi.

"Wow," she said sounding impressed.

"You're welcome by the way," she heard Futo whisper, "I hope this makes you realize I'm all that bad!"

"Uh yes," said Kimi.

"Good because I'm not going to let someone like you make me look bad!" Futo whispered.

"Now come on Little Sister, we should get going. Its getting cold out and I don't want to see you get sick," he said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh he's so sweet to his little sister!" someone said.

'No, he's confusing,' Kimi thought as Futo carried her out in his arms followed by Ema and Wataru.

'Oh no fair,' Wataru thought, 'Futo's making Kimi like him more than me!'


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT I N ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Alright enough of this," said Futo once the four siblings were a good distance from the school. He dropped Kimi down, "I hope I didn't strain anything carrying you around like that." He gave Kimi a serious look. "You're welcome by the way."

"Uh thankyou?"Kimi said although she didn't understand what she was thanking him for.

"Anyway, can we just get home?" asked Futo as he dawned his disguise

"Oh we're not going home just yet," said Ema.

"What?" asked Futo not liking what he heard.

"We need to go get a night-light for Kimi," said Ema.

"A what?"said Futo.

"A night-light so her room's not so dark at night, " said Ema.

"Oh god, this isn't about that stupid monster thing is it?" asked Futo.

Well, " was all Kimi could get out.

"Oh man, I keep telling you it was a joke. It's not real!" Futo insisted loudly, "honestly how stupid are you? "

"Futo don't be mean," said Ema,

"we also have to go to the grocery store to get something for dinner. "

Well make sure it's not something that'll affect my stomach too much got it?" Futo said.

"Right" said Ema.

"Big brother Futo has an interesting diet," said Wataru.

You know all about it Wataru?" asked Ema.

"Yep, Ukyo has a list of foods everyone can and can't eat and I help him all the time with it," Wataru.

"Well how about you come with me to the store to buy the food while Futo takes Kimi to the the store for the night -light? " suggested Ema.

"Why would I want to do that? " Futo asked in a whining tone.

"Uh well I thought it was quick so you can get it and get home so you're not out here for so long and maybe get recognized," said Ema.

"Hmm you got a point, " futo said as he thought about it. "Alright let's do that. Come on you! " He grabbed Kimi's hand to led her off.

"See you back at the house," said Ema.

"Oh," she heard Wataru moan, "I want to spend time with Little Sister."

"It's okay you'll be able to spend time with her back at home okay? " said Ema, "And besides now we get to spend time with each other right?"

"Yeah,"said Wataru as he started to smile, "I like spending time with you too Big Sister! " Ema giggled.

"Thanks Wataru," she said. She looked back to wwhere Futo and Kimi were heading and hoped nothing bad happened while the two were together like that.

Kimi did her best to keep quiet as she let her brother lead her to the store.

"Make sure you make it quick. I don't want to be in here for too long, " said Futo.

"Uh yes," said Kimi timidly.

"Now where are those night-lights?" Futo asked out loud as the two walked up and down the different aisles.

"Look there,"said Kimi pointing to where a bunch were hung up.

"Oh finally. Pick one and let's go," Futo ordered.

"Uh," said Kimi looking the different ones. They all looked nice. It was hard to pick.

"Hurry up," insisted Futo.

"This one?" asked Kimi holding up one that had a teddy bear sleeping on the moon.

"Fine, let's get it," said Futo rushing to the front of the store.

"Hi can I help you? " asked the cleark at the checkout.

"Yes I'd like to buy this night-light, " said Futo.

"What night-light?" asked the cleark.

"The one my sister's holding," said Futo.

"Where's your sister?" asked the clerk.

"She's right here, " Futo said looking down where he finally realized Kimi wasn't there. "Kimi?" he said looking around, "Kimi?" He started looking around frantically, "Kimi?!"

"Futo?" he finally heard the little girl call out. He ran to the next aisle where she stood still standing next to the night-light display looking scared and confused.

"What are you still doing?!" Futo shouted at her. Kimi just shrugged her shoulders looking scared.

"You ran off with out me," she said timidly.

"I ran off?" asked Futo, "and what you couldn't keep up?"

"Sorry,"said Kimi sounding sad.

"Come on let's go," said Futo making sure to actually lead Kimi to the front to pay for her night-light.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with you, " said Kimi as they left the store.

"Oh I guess it wasn't all your fault. I could have slow down for you I guess, " said Futo, "let's just forget about it okay? "

"Okay," said Kimi. The two walked home in silence and were soon back at the condo.

When they came into the living room they found Masaomi helping Yusuke walk around with a cane as Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa and surprisingly Natsume all watched.

"The cane's only a precaution. You won't have to keep it permanently," Masaomi was telling Yusuke.

"Thanks," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke are you all better?!" Kimi asked running over to her big brother.

"Oh hey," said Yusuke, "I'm a little better now thanks."

"He should be able to go back to school tomorrow," said Masaomi.

"Good! " said Kimi smiling.

"Thanks for caring," said Yusuke.

"I hope you're this concern for me if I'm ever seriously hurt Little Sister, " said Kaname.

"Of course," said Kimi.

"Our little sister is so sweet," said Tsubaki, "speaking of which where's the other one?"

"And Wataru for that matter?" asked Masaomi.

"They went grocery shopping while me and this one went to get her that stupid night-light, "said Futo.

"Oh thank you for doing that for Kimi, that's real considerate of you, " said Masaomi.

"I still think it was stupid. I told her over and over the monster wasn't real and it was all a joke," said Futo.

"Monster?" Natsume asked.

"Poor Kimi thought she saw a monster in her room last night, " Tsubaki explained pulling Kimi close to him, "luckily for her I was there to scare it off. Right Kimi? " Kimi couldn't help but giggle at Tsubaki's comment and nodded.

"Hey I helped too don't forget. I made a special prayer and gave Kimi a charm to help keep evil away," Kaname added.

"You all helped," said Kimi.

"That's right we all did," said Masaomi.

"Well you don't have to worry about monsters Kimi. They're not real," said Natsume.

"That's what I keep telling her but she won't believe me, " said Futo.

"You shouldn't have told her about it in the first place, " said Natsume, "and besides a night-light is a nice thing for kids like Kimi to have. What kind did you get Kimi?" Kimi pulled it out to show everyone.

"Oh that's a cute one. I'm sure it'll keep you real safe," said Azusa.

"We're home,"said Ema coming into the living room with Wataru.

"We got lots of yummy things for dinner!"said Wataru. Then he noticed Yusuke, "Yusuke's all better, yay!"

"It's good to see you up and moving around Yusuke!" said Ema, "kind of."

"Oh the cane's only temporary," said Masaomi.

"Good, " said Ema, "oh hi Natsumi. What brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to check on Yusuke after being informed of his accident yesterday," said Natsume,"plus I wanted to make sure you got the game I dropped off the other day."

"Oh yes Kimi was real nice in getting it to me, " said Ema.

"Good, thank you Kimi," said Natsume, "I also have something for you as well." He pulled out a game envelope. "another division of my company is developing games meant for little girls like you. Would you like to try this one out for them?"

"Sure,"said Kimi.

"Good" said Natsume.

"Isn't it a little petty using your little sister as a test subject?" Said Tsubaki in a teasing tone.

"It's not like that, " said Natsume.

"Oh I remember hearing about this game when they were holding auditions to voice some of the princes and princesses,"said Azusa looking at the game, "I kind of wish I had audition now so I could be a prince for Kimi."

"You'd be a good prince Azusa, huh Kimi? " said Ema.

"Yeah,said Kimi smiling at Azusa. Azusa returned the smile.

"What about me?" asked Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki would be a good prince too!" said Kimi quickly.

"Oh Kimi, you are too sweet!" said Tsubaki hugging her, "if I was a prince I'd make sure to always protect you my princess!"

"You're pathetic sometimes you know that?" said Azusa.

"Oh you wound me sir,"said Tsubaki.

"So Natsume, are you going to stay for dinner? " asked Ema.

"You should Natsume," said Tsubaki, "it's so wonderful getting to enjoy meals with such two fine ladies."

"Well, " said Natsume thinking about it.

"I'm home," said Subaru suddenly appearing in the room. He stopped when he saw Natsume, "oh you're here. "

"Niceto see you too," said Natsume, "did you just come from practice? "

"Yes,"said Subaru, "not that it's any of your business." He stalked out of the room.

"I probably shouldn't stay after all, bye for now, " said Natsume.

"Uh bye,"said Ema.

"Bye-bye," said Kimi.

"Let me know what you think of the game Kimi," said Natsume as he left.

"Does Subaru not like Natsume?" asked Kimi.

"No, they just don't get along sometimes. A lot of siblings don't get along. It doesn't mean they hate each other, " said Masaomi.

Like Futo telling me about the monster? " asked Kimi.

"Kind of, " said Azusa with a chuckle.

"Hmm," muttered Futo.i


	14. Chapter 14

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you think you're going to be okay tonight Kimi?" Masaomi asked that night as he Ema and a bunch of the other brothers all helped put her to bed.

Kimi smiled with confidence and nodded.

"Good," said Masaomi, "So we won't be on another monster hunt tonight?" Kimi shook her head no.

"No Monsters!" she said with confidence.

"That a girl!" said Ukyo.

"Do you want one of us to check under the bed or under the closet?" asked Masaomi. Kimi again shook her head no.

"Okay then, good night," said Masaomi giving his little sister a hug, "If you get scared during the night though, don't worry to come and get us okay?

"Mmmhmm," said Kimi nodding again right as Masaomi switched on her new night-light.

"Kimi, would you like to have me sleep with you tonight?" asked Ema.

"No," said Kimi, "I'll be fine."

"Okay then, sweet dreams," said Ema giving her sister a kiss before following the other brothers out of the room.

* * *

"If you want someone to sleep with you, I'm available," Tsubaki said once they were outside of the room and put his arm around Ema.

"Tsubki, I'm sure you sleeping with her would only give her nightmares," said Azusa.

"Oh that wasn't nice Azusa," said Tsubaki.

"I'm just going to go to bed now myself," said Ema as she moved on to her own room, "Good night."

"Good night," said Masaomi.

"Do you think Kimi will be okay tonight?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah I think she's going to be okay," said Masaomi with confidence.

Sure enough the next morning Kimi came bounding into the kitchen actually smiling.

"Kimi good morning," said Ema.

"Good morning Big Sister," said Kimi

"Did you manage to sleep well?" Ukyo asked as he put some of her breakfast down on the table for Kimi and put her into her seat.

"Uh-huh, no monsters!"said Kimi.

"Good," said Ukyo.

They were distracted by the sound of moaning as Yusuke came walking into the room limping on his cane.

"Yusuke, how are you feeling?" Ema asked.

"I'm fine," Yusuke said as he made his way over to a chair and sat down.

"Still hurt?" Kimi asked.

"It's nothing, nothing you need to worry about alright?" Yusuke insisted.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to school today?" Ema asked.

"Oh yeah," said Yusuke, "I can make it."

"Well in either case why don't you let me pick Kimi and Wataru up from school today?" Ukyo said, "I'll have time to pick them up and go shopping."

"Are you sure that won't affect your work?" Ema asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll make the time one way or another," said Ukyo.

"Good morning everyone," said Louis walking into the kitchen yawning,

"Oh good morning," said Ema.

"Were you up late again last night?" asked Ukyo.

"Oh no, Futo woke me up early to do his hair before his photo shoot this morning," said Louis He moved over behind Kimi's chair, "How are you doing Little Chi? I heard you had a run in with a monster the other night."

"No, just Juli," said Kimi. Louis laughed.

"Well Juli can be a little monster sometimes," he said, "It's too bad there was no monster though. It would have been interesting doing a monster's hair. Maybe give him a big pink bow on his head or something." Both Kimi and Ema giggled at the comment.

"What are we laughing at?" Wataru asked coming into the kitchen.

"Louis wants to put a bow on a monster," said Kimi. Wataru laughed at that too.

"That would be funny," he said.

* * *

Kimi kept thinking about the idea of a monster with a pink bow all the way to school.

In fact when the teacher gave the class drawing time, she decided to draw a picture of Louis doing just that to a big blue furry monster.

"Oh that looks interesting Kimi," said Miss Hogo as she waked past her, "What are you drawing?"

"That's my big brother Louis styling a monster's hair with a pin k bow so he's not so scary," said Kimi.

"Oh?" said Miss Hogo.

"I thought there was a monster in my room but my brothers helped show me there wasn't and eve made him seem funny," said Kimi.

"Oh that was nice of them," said Miss Hogo, "I'm sure they'll like this picture you drew. Maybe they'll put it on the fridge or in your room."

Kimi seemed to like that idea.

"But why would your big brother want to put a bow onto a monster?" she suddenly heard Mura ask sitting next to Kimi.

"Louis likes to do hair," said Kimi, "He does my hair every chance he gets."

"You're lucky," said Mura, "I wish I had a I brother who could do my hair pretty like yours. Is he as loud as your other brother Wataru?"

"No he's usualy kind of quiet," said Kimi.

"What about the other brother from yesterday? Was that really the famous idol Futo?" asked Mura.

"Uh yes," aid Kimi.

"Wow, even my mommy like him," said Mura, "Is he really nice?" Kimi didn't answer right away. In her most honest opinion Futo really didn't seem that nice. On the other hand he had taken her to get her night-light and come looking for her when they got separated at the store.

"Yes, he's nice," she finally said.

"I knew it! I wish he could be my brother too!" said Mura, "You're so lucky Kimi!"

"Thank you," said Kimi. It seemed like Futo's big move from yesterday had really helped after all. Mura and a bunch of the other girls seemed more comfortable being around her Even at lunch when Mura's group again invited her to eat with her they didn't keep looking around nervous for Wataru. Kimi was once again feeling happy to be at her school.

* * *

"Have a good day boys and girls, see you tomorrow," said Miss Hogo after school, "Uh Kimi, is one of your big brothers coming to get you today?"

"Yep, big brother Ukyo," said Kimi.

"Good I would like to talk to him," said Miss Hogo as she walked with Kimi outside. There they found Wataru already waiting for Kimi

"Hi Kimi!" he said happily.

"Hi," said Kimi.

"Hello young man," said Miss Hogo, "Is your brother here yet?"

"Nope but he should be here soon," said Wataru

"Wataru, Kimi, here you ae," said Ukyo walking onto the school grounds, "How was school?"

"Great!" said Wataru.

"My teacher needs to talk to you," said Kimi.

"Oh?" said Ukyo slightly blushing looking at the lovely woman.

"I was just a bit concern about Kimi's picture," Miss Hogo explained, "She talked about a monster in her room."

"Oh we had a little scare a few days ago," said Ukyo, "But we were able to resolve it. She's doing better now."

"Good to hear," said Miss Hogo, "Bye Kimi, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, bye," said Kimi.

"Bye," Ukyo also said as Kimi's teacher walked away. Both Wataru and Kimi looked up at him.

"Well let's get going," he said quickly leading his siblings to his car.

He took the two of them to the grocery store.

"Okay what should we get?" Ukyo asked out loud as he walked around with a cart along with the two small children at his side.

"I want burgers! Let's get some burgers!" Wataru insisted.

"Kimi, does that sound okay to you?" Ukyo asked.

"I want some shrimp," said Kimi timidly.

"Ah, shrimp," said Wataru.

"We haven't had shrimp in a while," said Ukyo, "Why don't we do that tonight and have hamburgers tomorrow?"

"Do you really want shrimp little sister?" Wataru asked. Kimi slowly nodded her head, "Okay we can do that for you little sister. A big brother knows when to sacrifice something for their little sister!"

"That's right," said Ukyo, "Could you go get some shrimp from the back Wataru?"

"Yeah!" said Wataru as he hurried off .

"Now let's see what else should we have with the shrimp? asked Ukyo.

"Veggies?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, I think some leeks should be nice," said Ukyo. He and Kimi headed over to the produce section of the store and started picking out some fresh leeks, "Can you help hold these for me? Kimi nodded, feeling proud she could help carry something for her big brother.

"I got the shrimp!" said Wataru running up to them.

"Good thank you for your help Wataru," said Ukyo, "I think we have everything. Let's pay and go home."

"Yay, go home and play!"said Wataru.

"Play video game?" Kimi asked remembering the game Natsume ha wanted her to try for him.

"Sure you can play that when we get home. Maybe Ema can play it with you," said Ukyo.

"That would be fun," said Kimi.

* * *

By the time Ukyo got the kids home, they saw Ema helping Yusuke along towards the house.

"Just take it easy okay?" they heard her say to him.

"Yusuke!" said Kimi running up to him, "Are you still hurting?"

"Oh Kimi, no I'm fine," Yusuke said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ukyo, "The pain's not too much for you?"

"Oh no it's nothing I can't handle," said Yusuke .

"Yusuke you're to tough! I hope I can be as tough as you someday so I can help Kimi with anything she needs!" said Wataru.

"Whatever," said Yusuke as he continued into the house.

"Uh Big Sister?" Kimi asked tugging at Ema's sleeve.

"Yes Kimi?" said Ema smiling at her.

"Can we play the princess game later?" asked Kimi.

"The one Natsume gave you?" Ema asked. Kimi nodded. "Of course I'll play that with you later. That sounds like fun!"

"Thank you!" said Kimi. She kept smiling at the idea as she came into the house.

"My, my looks like we have a happy girl now instead of a sad one," said Hikaru right as she came in. Kimi lookd over and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hikaru, you're back," said Ema when she saw him too.

"Well yes, when I heard about the monster attack I had to come see if there were any survivors," said Hikaru.

"There was no monster," said Kimi.

"That's even better news," said Hikaru.

"But I did draw a funny picture of one," said Kimi pulling out her picture and laying it on the coffee table.

"My-my, you are girl of many talents Kimi," said Hikaru, "Is that Louis in the picture too?"

"Yeah, he said he'd put a big pink bow on top of a monster if he ever saw one," said Kimi

"I'm sure he'd be great at it," said Hikaru, "We should frame this and put it on the wall so all can see huh? What do you say Kimi?"

"I can find a frame after dinner how about?" Ema offered.

"Is it really that good?" asked Kimi

"Of course, art like this is always so unique since there's only one of it, making it so lovely," said Hikaru, "Just like the artist herself." Kimi blushed at her brother's compliment, but at the same time felt proud he apparently thought s highly of her work.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm, I wonder who that monster reminds me," Tsubaki said in a pretend serious tone as he and nearly all the other brothers looked at Kimi's picture hanging on the refrigerator. Snapped his fingers. "I know Futo of course."

"Tsubaki, stop picking on him especially when he's not here," said Masaomi.

"It's a very good picture I suppose," said Iori, "You seemed to do good at drawing Louis Kimi."

"Thank you," said Kimi.

"Next you should draw a picture of me maybe Little Sister," said Kaname, "I'm sure I could be the prefect model for your work."

"Should I draw you with a monster too?" asked Kimi.

"Well I was hoping more of being drawn with our other sister," said Kaname.

"I think a monster would have been more appropriate," said Ukyo.

"Oh come no now," said Kaname.

"I want to be in Little Sister's next picture!" Wataru started to shout, "Me, Me!"

"Wataru calm down, I'm sure if Kimi wants she can draw you too. Why don't we worry more about things like enjoying dinner Ukyo worked hard on," said Masaomi.

"It's just about done," said Ukyo walking back to the kitchen where Ema was helping to make the meal.

"I'm excited to have some shrimp. We haven't had an in a while," she said.

"Well it was Kimi's idea," said Ukyo, "Along with the leeks."

"Mmm this is going to be delicious," said Ema. "Good idea Kimi."

"Are we still going to play after?" Kimi asked.

"Oh you mean your game, yes we're going to be able to still play it I promise," said Ema patting her head.

Kimi was so excited about the idea that she found herself eating really fast during dinner.

"Kimi, don't rush eating your food. You don't have to worry about choking," said Masaomi.

"But I want to get to my game!" said Kimi.

"You'll get to your game soon enough, it's not going anywhere," said Masaomi.

"Okay," said Kimi slowing down. She slumped down a little disappointed but did as her brother requested and soon enough her plate was all cleaned.

"There see," said Ukyo as he gathered up Kimi and some of the other dirty plates, "Just like Masaomi said you didn't have to worry about rushing."

"Do you need help doing the dishes Ukyo?" Ema asked.

"No I'm fine," said Ukyo, "Why don't you go ahead and try playing that game Kimi's real anxious to try."

"Okay, if you're sure you don't need help," said Ema.

"Most positive," said Ukyo. She could see Kimi smiling happily as she helped lift the little girl up from her seat.

"Come on come on!" Kimi insisted tugging at Ema's hand.

"Okay, okay," said Ema with a giggle walking with Kimi to the main living room. She popped the princess game into the game player and sat down next to Kimi to play.

"Are you sure you want to play this Little Sister?" Wataru asked as he followed," I was hoping we could play together."

"You want to play too Wataru?" Ema asked, "It looks like it's a multi-player game."

"No that's a girls' game. Why would I want to play a girls' game?" asked Wataru.

"It might be interesting to watch at least," said Kaname walking into the room, "If there really are princess in it."

"Plus it could be interesting to see if it'd be worth auditioning for should the opportunity ever come up again," said Tsubaki as he and Azusa joined Kaname on the couch, "Eh Azusa."

"Sure I suppose," said Azusa.

"Let's see, well it looks like first we get to pick out how our princess should look. Kimi do you want to go first?" asked Ema looking at the screen.

"Uh," said Kimi looking at character who was standing in her nothing but her underwear and bald.

"You should make her have yellow hair like your pretty hair," said Kaname.

"Huh?" said Kimi.

"Here like this," said Ema taking Kimi's control and using it to select yellow as the hair color, "What do you think Kimi?"

"I want her to look like you Big Sister," said Kimi, "With brown hair."

"Brown hair huh?" said Ema as she switched the hair color, "Like that?"

"Yeah!" said Kimi.

"That is a good look on her," said Tsubaki.

"Now we need to pick out a dress. What color would you like Kimi?" asked Ema.

"Uh I want," Kimi had to think about it as she looked at the different color dresses, all looking really nice.

"Get the pink one, get the pink one!" Wataru started to insist as he sat down next to Kimi, "Pinks a good color on girls!"

"I want, green," said Kimi at last.

"Green but green's so boring!" said Wataru.

"Wataru come on. Let Kimi make her own choice," said Azusa.

"Green it is then," said Ema, selecting the green dress for Kimi's princess, "What do you think Kimi?"

"She's really pretty!" said Kimi.

"Not as pretty as our sisters of course," said Kaname.

"Now it's mine turn. Let's see, what color should I do my hair?" Ema asked.

"I always like your hair the color it is now Chi," said Louis suddenly walking into the room.

"Oh it's not for me it's for a video character I'm using to play with Kimi," said Ema.

"Oh good, don't ever try changing your hair color. It's too pretty the way it is," said Louis heading to the kitchen.

"So what color should do my hair?" Ema asked again.

"Brown!" both Kimi and Wataru said together.

"You think I should do brown huh?" said Ema.

"Is a lovely color," said Tsubaki.

"We can have sister princesses!" said Kimi.

"Okay if you want brown I'll pick out brown," said Ema selecting brown hair for herself, "And what color dress should I get?" She flipped through some of the dresses before coming to the blue dress, "What do you think of this one Kimi?"

"I like it," said Kimi.

"Yes blue is a very lovely color on you," said Tsubaki.

"Okay so now we have our princess selected, we can finally get started on the game," said Ema as she and Kimi came to the main story line. The narration told them they had to do certain things to get ready for an upcoming ball where they'd get a chance to dance with a handsome prince. The more tasks they completed, the more things like fancier carriages or dresses Also they'd be able to win certain accessories like necklaces and tiaras if they won certain challenges.

"Is this looking like fun Kimi?" Ema asked.

"Uh-huh," said Kimi as the two of them started on their first challenge which was to make it down a fancy stair case with out slipping. While Ema seemed to be able to use her control with ease and guide her character down Kimi's seem to keep slipping and tripping, making her have to start at the top again. In the end Ema wound up winning the challenge and earned a fancy looking pair of shoes.

"Oh," Kimi moaned disappointed, "I'm not too good at this am I?"

"It's okay Kimi, I'm sure you'll get better the more you try," said Ema, "Maybe you'll win the next one huh?"

"Okay," said Kimi. The next challenge consisted in the two princess walking through a garden and collecting flowers. They had to watch out for stones to not trip on and watch out for flowers that might have bees or thorns. Once again Ema seemed to be able to do it all with ease while Kimi didn't seem to do as good.

"Oh," Kimi moaned again, "I wish I was better."

"Here let me see," said Wataru as he took the control from Kimi, "I bet I can help you with this sister. He managed to maneuver Kimi's princess around until making the two princess tie and letting both win a pair of fancy blue gloves.

"Yay I did it!" said Wataru, "Look Little Sister! I got you some gloves!"

"Thank you," said Kimi, "can I try now?"

"Let's see what the next challenge is first," said Wataru quickly looking back to the screen. The next challenge was for the princess to ride a horse around making sure not to make it go too fast and risk falling off.

"Maybe you better let me do this one Little Sister. This looks difficult," said Wataru as he started for Kimi.

"But I want to try," said Kimi.

"No let's me do it. I'll win it for you," said Wataru.

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Maybe on the next challenge you can take over again Kimi," said Ema as she started to play. She felt bad at the way Wataru had sort of taken over Kimi's controller but figured he'd give it back soon.

However it soon became apparent that Wataru wasn't going to give Kimi back her controller anytime soon no matter how many times she asked for it.

"Just let me do it for you little sister," Wataru said as they soon came to the end of the game, "Look at all the pretty things I won for you to take to the ball."

"Can I at least play at the ball?" Kimi asked as the ball level came on and the princesses were allowed to pick a prince to dance with.

"To think that could have been me getting to dance with one of my princess sisters," Tsubaki moaned.

"Can I dance with the prince please?" Kimi asked.

"You probably should Wataru. This is her game after all," said Ema.

"But I've been the one playing for her this whole time," said Wataru.

"Yes and she kept asking for it back the whole time and you never gave it to her," said Azusa, "Give it back to her and let her play her game."

"But she can't do it right," said Wataru.

"Well you never know. Maybe she can do it if she tries hard," said Ema.

"No, she's too little, so she's not too smart to get to do something like this," said Wataru.

"I'm not smart?" said Kimi feeling slightly hurt. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Wataru, that wasn't a nice thing to say," said Azusa seriously.

"I'm going to go to my room," said Kimi as she stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Oh no Little Sister, I didn't mean it like that!" Wataru tried to call out. Kimi just ignored him and instead hurried to her room.

"Kimi are you going to be okay?!" Ema tried calling out after her too. Kimi however ignored her too and kept running to her room. As she ran she felt some tears coming down her face.

When she got to her room she sat next to her bed and hugged her knees to her chest still crying slightly.

'I'm guess I'm not really that smart, am I?' she thought sadly, 'Futo even said I was kind of stupid for believe in the monsters even after he told me he was only joking and now Wataru says I'm stupid for not being able to play a game right. I didn't think I was that stupid but I guess I am.'

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Little Chi, are you in there?" asked Louis from the other side.

"Uh yes," said Kimi wiping away her tears. Louise opened the door to her room and came smiling.

"I just wanted to say how much I liked your picture you drew of me putting the pink bow on the monster and," he stopped talking when he noticed Kimi upset face, "Is something wrong Little Chi?"

"I'm not smart," said Kimi sadly.

"Oh and who says you're not smart?" asked Louis as he sat on the bed next to Kimi.

"Futo says I'm stupid because I believed there was monster in here even after hearing it was a joke And then Wataru said I'm stupid for not being able to know how to play the nice game Natsume got for me since I'm so little," said Kimi.

"Oh that's what happened," said Louis.

"I must be really stupid huh?" said Kimi.

"No I don't think you are. You'd be surprised how often people believe in certain things even after being told it was a joke or something. If it seems real what else are you to think. And you're not stupid for not knowing how to play the game. You just haven't had a chance to really play something like that before You need some practice is all. That's how I got to be so good at doing hair, I practiced. And in just so you know Futo thinks everyone but him is stupid so don't even listen to him when he calls you that. Also I don't think Wataru meant to call you stupid. I think he was trying to be like a big brother and help you. He really wants to be like a bit brother and be helpful with you like the rest of us are. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," said Kimi, "Still hurt."

"Well siblings do that sometimes, say things that can be hurtful. However they can also easily forgive siblings for saying things like especially if they feel the brother or sister is really sorry," said Louis.

"Oh?" said Kimi.

"Little Sister?" said Wataru walking into the room with his hands behind his back, "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to be rude. If you'll forgive me you can have this." He held up a blue toy bunny, "It's one of my favorites. But if it makes you feel better and know I'm sorry you can have it." He handed her the toy. Kimi looked down at the toy and then up at Wataru.

"No you can keep it. I know you're sorry," said Kimi handing him back to the bunny.

"You forgive me?" asked Wataru excited. Kimi nodded.

"Do you want play the game with me next time?" Kimi asked.

"Sure, I'll even make sure not to steal your controller!" said Wataru.

"Thank you Wataru, "Did you win the game?"

"No I was so upset about making you upset I gave up and let Big Sister win," said Wataru.

"I bet she was a pretty princess," said Kimi.

"Oh yes she is and you are too Little Chi," said Louis, "Do you at least feel better now?"

"Yeah," said Kimi and to prove her point she got up and gave both her brothers a hug.

'I'm glad my brothers and I can get along like this!' she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM

Kimi hummed happily to herself as she sat in the drawing-room coloring. It was her first real Saturday in her new home and she was eager to have a nice carefree day like she did back in the orphanage.

"Kimi, you have a visitor," she suddenly heard Masaomi say. She looked up at him walking in and saw Natasume was following close behind him.

"Hello Kimi," he said in his usual serious tone as he walked over and kelt next to her.

"Hi," said Kimi.

"I've come to hear what you thought of that princess game I brought for you earlier this week," said Natsume, "Did you like it?"

"It was pretty but hard," said Kimi.

"Was it?" said Natsume, "Maybe it's to advanced for a girl your age. I should advise them to market it to older girls. But you did like it right?" Kimi nodded.

"I like getting to pick the princesses' hair and dresses and all the pretty things you can win," she said.

"Good, I'm glad to know you still liked it," said Natsume, "And in the meantime here." He handed Kimi an new envelope, "This might be more of your level. It's an animal counting game. Do you want to try it?"

"Are elephants in it?" asked Kimi.

"I think so," said Natsume, "You play it and find out okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Now where's Ema?" asked Natsume, "I have a game for her too."

"She's upstairs taking care of the laundry," said Ukyo walking into the room.

"Is she? Well maybe I'll wait for her then. I uh have an invitation of sorts for everyone," said Natsume.

"Oh Natsume hello," said Ema suddenly walking into the room with an empty basket.

"Oh hi," said Natsume.

"What brings you by?" asked Ema.

"I was hoping to ask Kimi what she thought of the princess game and bring you both a new game," said Natsume holding up the other envelope up for.

"Oh thank you. I was wondering when it was coming," said Ema excited.

"Thank you," said Natsume, "Um I have an invitation for everyone as well. Next weekend my company is holding a company picnic at Sunway park and they're encouraging everyone to invite as many family members as they can."

"A picnic huh?" said Masaomi, "Sounds like fun. I'll make sure to let everyone know about it."

"I should hope so. Apparently everyone at work thinks we're not connecting well enough so they're hoping this will help with all of this," said Natsume

"Do they want us to bring some of our own food as well?" asked Ema.

"Yes, that's most acceptable," said Natsume, "By the way I wanted to ask. Did you happen to play that princess game with Kimi at all?"

"Oh yes I did, several times. It's actually kind of fun. If I was closer to Kimi's age I'd be crazy for it. Although I can't help but think it's it a bit advanced for Kimi," said Ema looking over at little girl still sitting at the table.

"Yes, she's mentioned that," said Natsume also looking her way, "But that's okay. I brought her a new game that might be more of her level I think she might like."

"Oh, maybe we should try that later together huh Kimi?" Ema suggested.

Kimi nodded eagerly.

"Good, I hope to hear what you think next week at the picnic," said Natsume, "I hope to see most of you there. I should get going." As he turned to leave however he happened to come face to face with Subaru.

"Oh hi," said Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" asked Subaru.

"I was here to see Kimi. I wanted to know what she thought of the game I brought by for her earlier. I also wanted to give her and Ema each a new game," said Natsume.

"Hmm well good for you," said Subaru.

"What about you? Don't you have practice today at all?" asked Natsume.

"No, not today anyway," said Subaru, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Fine if that's what you think," said Natsume. Both he and Subaru headed their different ways.

"Hopefully see you all next weekend," said Natsume before he left.

"What's next weekend?" asked Subaru.

"Natsume's invited us to his company's picnic next weekend" said Ema sounding excited, "I've never done something like that before. Papa was usually too busy to attend anything like that."

"Well then, we should definitely make sure we go huh?" said Masaomi.

"Don't think that'll be fun Kimi? asked Ema.

"Yeah," said Kimi. She remembered sometimes the orphanage would treat the kids to picnics sometimes.

"I wonder what we should bring to it," said Ema.

"Looks we'll have to make sure to make a trip to the grocery store sometime this week to see if we can find something worth bringing," said Ukyo, "I'll make sure to make a note of it."

"Kimi, do you want to try that new game Natsume brought you?" Ema asked walking over to her to little sister.

"Okay," said Kimi handing Ema the envelope. She managed to put her crayons away while Ema popped the game in.

"Okay let's see what we got here," said Ema as the game came onto the screen. A bunch of jungle animals all popped up.

The game was a one person game and it centered on helping the animals count in different counting games. Sine only one person could play at a time Ema let Kimi use the control more and just helped her when she got stuck on how to control something in the game. It seemed a lot more fun then the princess one and a lot more easier to manage. Kimi really seemed to like it.

"This sure does seem like fun huh Kimi?" said Ema after a while

"Yeah," said Kimi.

"We should make sure to show Natsume you like it the next time you see him huh?" said Ema.

"Yeah," said Kimi, "Natsume's nice.'

"I think he'd appreciate being called that," said Ema.

"Hmm," the two heard Subaru mutter who was watching the two from the side.

He walked off in a slight huff. Kimi moved over and hugged Ema tight.

"Kimi, is something wrong?" Ema asked.

"I don't want to not get along like Natsume and Subaru. I wish they'd got along. It makes me sad that they don't like each other."

"Yeah me too but don't you worry. I won't let that happen to us okay?" Ema promised hugging her sister back.

"Do you think Subaru or Natsume might not like me?" Kimi asked. She was surprised by someone putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Subaru.

"I don't hate Natsume Kimi," he said, "And I won't ever not like you. I'll try being nicer to Natsume how about if it would make the two of you feel better okay?"

"Promise?" asked Kimi.

"Yes" said Subaru. That seemed to make Kimi feel better. She looked over to Ema and saw she also seemed to be smiling a smile of relief.

"That's sounds like a great idea," she said. Subaru looked up at Ema to see her smiling too. It made him feel more motivated to do as he promised to get along with Natsume better next time he saw his brother.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Wataru shouted next weekend as the family all headed to the park, "Picnic's are so much fun! Fun, Fun, Fun!"

"Yes this should be very enjoyable," said Masaomi.

"This is really exciting," said Ema as she held a picnic basket. Ukyo and Kimi were also both holding baskets as well, "Are you excited Kimi?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Kimi with a smile holding Ema's hand with free hand, "Do we have enough food though?"

"Well there's going to be a lot more people here then us and I'm sure they all brought food as well. So we'll be just fine I'm sure," said Masaomi.

"Oh wow, there are a lot of people here," said Ukyo as they all arrived at area for the picnic where they saw huge crowd mingling around different picnic tables with a lot of children running around or playing among the toys in the playground area.

"Wow, I guess everyone from the company and his brother all showed up," said Tsubaki.

"Over here," they heard Natsume call out. The whole family saw him standing near an empty table with a label on it with the family's last name.

"So glad to see you could all make it," said Natsume as everyone came over to the table.

"Yes this is looking very nice. I never realized you were surrounded by so many different lovely ladies," said Kaname, "Maybe I should have gone into video making."

"A lot of them are relatives of my co-workers," said Natsume.

"Still though, I wonder how many of them need to offer up prayers to god," said Kaname as he wondered off among the crowd.

"I'll be needing prayers to god if he does anything stupid," Natsume moaned. He glanced over at Ema and saw she was pulling out a few trays of some of her fry chicken, "I was hoping you were going to make that."

"Oh glad I could make you happy," said Ema. She picked one up and offered it up to him, "Here." Natsume looked at her in slight surprise but still took it.

"Thank you," he said

"Oh," Tsubaki moaned putting his arm around Ema, "Why don't you ever feed me?"

"Uh well," said Ema.

"Come on now, don't be shy," said Tsubaki pointing to his mouth, "Right here."

Juli surprised him by suddenly appearing on Ema's shoulder hissing at him.

"Don't you dare Chi!" he snarled.

"You brought your pet?" Natsume asked.

"Well it's not that easy to leave him behind," said Ema sheepishly.

"Little Sister, come on, let's go play!" said Wataru shouted pulling at Kimi's hand.

"But Ukyo and Big Sister need help with the food," said Kimi.

"Oh no Kimi we got it," aid Ukyo, "You go play with Wataru and the other children."

"Yes go and play, enjoy your time," Natsume insisted, "The rest of you too. Go and mingle for bit, get to know everyone."

"Right," said his siblings as they all headed out among the crowd.

Subaru looked around and saw there was a basketball court and walked over with the basketball he had brought.

Natsume watched him walked over and followed him.

"Keeping sharp with your skills?" he asked.

"Yes, it's like you always say, I shouldn't slack off," said Subaru. He made a shot and let the ball roll over to Natsume. Natsume picked it up and dribbled it a little himself.

"Are you feeling ready for the next game?" he asked as he went and made a shot.

"Yes," said Subaru.

"Good I look forward to seeing you play," said Natsume.

"Yeah thanks," said Subaru. Natsume wasn't sure but something about the way Subaru was acting around him it felt like he wasn't being so stiff with him.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Hmm?" asked Subaru.

"You don't seem so hostile with me today," said Natsume. Subaru looked over at Kimi who was still dealing with playing with Wataru and some of the other kids.

"Her?" asked Natsume following his gaze.

"I heard her say it makes her sad we apparently don't get along. I don't really want to make a little kid like her sad so I promised her I'd do more to get along with you," Subaru explained, "Her and Ema."

"Oh, so you're doing this for Ema huh?" said Natsume.

"I'm doing it for both of them," Subaru insisted.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try to mend some fences I suppose," said Natume.

"Yes thank you," said Subaru. He threw the ball back to his brother, "Think you can out do in free throws?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," said Natsume as he shot the ball at the basket again.

* * *

Kimi head the sound of the ball dribbling and saw two of her brothers playing together.

'It's just like Subaru promised, he and Natsume are getting along now,' she thought.

Just then the ball rolled towards her.

"Kimi," Subaru called out to her motioning Kimi back over to the two of them. Kimi immediately picked up the ball and carried it over to the two of them.

"Here," she said handing it to Subaru.

"Thank you," said Subaru smiling at the girl, "Um do you want to play?"

"Uh I can't reach," said Kimi looking at the tall hoop.

"Well maybe I can help," said Subaru. He handed her the ball and picked her up, "Go ahead try it.

"Okay," said Kimi as she shot the ball and managed to get it into the net.

"Nice job Kimi, if you keep that up, you can be just like Subaru some day," said Natsume.

Kimi giggled.

None of them saw Wataru watching.

'Oh why can't I ever have a fun time like that with Little Sister?' he thought getting jealous.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Boy this is some picnic huh?" Masaomi said out loud as he walked around the different guests. As he walked he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh no big deal," said the person turning around, "Oh you're one of Kimi's brothers right, Masaomi or something like that?"

"Oh Miss Hogo!" said Masaomi surprised at seeing Kimi's teacher standing in front of him, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Me too," said Akemi, "Do you have a family member that works here?"

"Yes my younger brother Natsume," said Masaomi.

"My brother works for the company too, his name's Chomei," said Akemi.

"Oh good for you," said Masaomi.

"I take it Kimi's here than as well?" asked Akemi.

"Uh yeah she's around here somewhere," said Masaomi.

"I bet she's going to be really excited for our next class project coming up," said Akemi, "We'll be taking our yearly trip to the zoo and before the trip I always like to have the kids to research and projects based on a certain animal they'll see there."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure she'll love that," said Masaomi.

"Masaomi have you tried these kabobs? They're amazing," Ukyo said suddenly walking up to his brother, "I got to figure out who brought these so I can try making it."

"Oh I think I know who brought those. They're good friends with my brother," said Akemi.

"Oh Miss Hogo," said Ukyo in surprise, "It's nice to see you here."

"Likewise," said Akemi, "If you want I can go find the person who made them and see if they can give you the recipe."

"Sure," said Ukyo.

"Be right back," said Akemi as she walked off.

"What is she going here?" Ukyo asked Masaomi.

"Her brother works for the company too," said Masaomi.

"Who is he?" Ukyo asked looking around.

"I don't know, maybe Natsume knows," said Masaomi. The quickly headed over to their younger brother who was still shooting hoops with Subaru and Kimi.

"Natsume," Masaomi asked, "Do you know who Chomei Hogo is?"

"Huh?" said Natsume, "Chomei? Yeah I know him. He's one of our concept artists."

"He's an artist huh?" said Ukyo.

"Yes, oh there he is," said Natsume pointing past his brother. The two turned around and saw what almost looked like a giant walking past. He stopped and looked the two men over before walking on.

"That's Chomei Hogo?" asked Masaomi.

"Yeah, he's an okay guy except when it comes to his sister. I've met her a few times when she's come by the office and I've also see how her brother reacts when he sees a man hitting on her," said Natsume.

"Oh," said both older brothers.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Natsume.

"Oh his sister's Kimi's teacher," said Ukyo.

"Is Miss Hogo here?" Kimi asked.

"She's around here somewhere," said Ukyo.

"Little Sister, aren't you going to come back and play?" Wataru called out.

"You should go do that. I'm sure playing with Wataru and the other children is more fun than playing with your boring older brothers," said Masaomi.

"Oh thanks," said Subaru. He still put Kimi down, "Go ahead and go play with Wataru for a bit. He'd like that."

"Okay," said Kimi running back to the playground with Wataru and the rest of the children.

"Oh here you are Mr. Asahina," said Akemi walking up to the brothers, "I found the people who brought those kabobs you were asking about and she was nice enough to give me a copy of the recipe for them, here." She handed him a card

"Thank you," said Ukyo tucking it away.

"Akemi, what did you just give this man?" Akemi's brother asked suddenly coming up behind her, "It wasn't your brother was it?"

"No," said Akemi, " It was just a recipe he was asking about. And even if it was, it was none of your business Chomie. God you're too protective of me."

"You're my sister, it's my job," said Chomie.

"Sure that's it," said Akemi, "Excuse me." She walked off by herself. Chomie looked at Ukyo and he also looked over at Masaomi.

"I hope that was just a copy of a recipe she gave you and nothing more. I'm very picky when it comes to someone dating my little sister got it!" he said in a serious tone.

"Hogo, don't be that way. My brothers don't mean any harm," said Natsume.

"Sorry sir," said Chomie. He still gave the two older brothers a warning look before walking off.

"Well, he seems nice," said Masaomi.

"Well you can't blame a guy for being protective of a sister right?" asked Ukyo.

* * *

"Kimi," Kimi suddenly heard her teacher call out, "I heard you were here."

"Hi Miss Hogo!" Kimi said running over to her sister.

"Are you having fun dear?" her teacher asked.

"Yeah," said Kimi.

"That's good to hear," said Miss Hogo patting her head, "I hope you're ready for school next week. We're going to be doing something really fun."

"Like what?" asked Kimi .

"It'll be a surprise but you'll see soon enough," Miss Hogo promised with a smile, "You go ahead and keep having fun okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi watching her teacher walk off. She really liked her teacher.

"Little Sister," said Wataru running up behind her, "do you want to go get a cookie or something? They look like they put some nice ones out."

"Okay," Kimi agreed as the two walked over to a table covered with deserts.

"Oh they all look so good!" said Wataru looking at all the different cakes and cookies available, "What do I want first?!" He wondered down the table looking at them leaving Kimi momentarily alone.

Kimi looked around at the different deserts herself trying to figure out what she might want.

Eventually she reached up and took a one fancy decorated cookie from an almost empty plate. IT had lots of different frosting and sprinkles on it.

She was about to eat it when a boy came up next to her and looked at the empty plate.

"Hey what happened to all the fancy cookies?" he asked. He looked over at Kimi who was just about to take a bite of her cookie. "Did you get the last one Kid?"

Kimi nearly dropped her cookie as he said that since he said it so loud. She vaguely recognized the boy. He looks familiar, like from school, older than her but younger than Wataru.

"Did you get the last fancy cookie?!" the boy asked again.

"Uh I think so," said Kimi timidly. The boy got a scowl on his face.

"Those were Miss Hogo's cookies too!" he said.

"They are?" said Kimi in slight surprise. She didn't realize they had been made by her teacher.

"She'd always make them for special occasions like birthdays! It's not fair! I'm not in her class anymore so I can't get anymore! Give it back!"

"But," Kimi said not sure how to tell the boy no since he seemed so intimidating.

"Give me!" Wataru heard a boy shout. He turned and saw a boy younger than him picking on Kimi.

"Okay here," Kimi finally relented handing him her cookie.

"Thanks!" the boy snapped.

"Hey!" Wataru shouted running back over to the two, "Don't you take my sister's cookie away from her! Give it back!"

"Make me!' the boy taunted as he made an effort to take a bite out of the cookie.

"Give that back!" Wataru shouted as he took the cookie from the boy.

"Hey my cookie! He stole my cookie! This mean boy stole my cookie!" the other boy started to shout to loudly that it caught the attention of Miss Hogo.

"What is going on here?" she asked walking over to the table, "Aiji, is everything okay?"

"No this mean boy stole my cookie!" Aiji insisted pointing at Wataru.

"Young man is that true?" asked Miss Hogo.

"No he took it away from my little sister first!" Wataru argued.

"I didn't take, she gave it to me," Aiji turning to look at Kimi, "Right, you gave it to me."

"Uh yes," said Kimi timidly. She was still a bit rattled over the way the boy had yelled at her. No one had ever really yelled at her like that before.

"See, she gave it to me because she's so nice. She's not a thing like you, her big mean brother, always picking on little kids and all," said Aiji.

"Oh Mr. Asahina," moaned Miss Hogo, "I know you think you're protecting your sister, but really you're not helping much if you keep interfering when it comes to other children being around your sister."

"But I wasn't!" Wataru insisted.

"Come on Aiji, let's go find your parents," said Miss Hogo taking his hand, "and you Mr. Asahina give the boy back his cookie."

"But it's not his," said Wataru.

"Just give it back please," said Miss Hogo.

"Fine," said Wataru finally giving the cookie back to the bully.

"And if I see your brothers again I'm going to have to tell them what you were doing young man," said Miss Hogo leading Aiji off. Aiji made sure to turn around and smirk at both Wataru and Kimi as he was led off.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" Wataru asked Kimi once they were gone, "He made you give him the cookie."

"I don't know," said Kimi said still trembling, "He scared me.

* * *

"Here you go Aiji," said Miss Hogo handing Aiji off to his parents, "Don't worry I'll make sure to talk to the boy's older brothers about him. I think he means well, he just needs to lean a bit of self-control is all."

"Thank you," said the boy's mother.

"In fact I think I see one right now," said Miss Hogo noticing Ukyo walking past talking with Natusme, "Mr. Asahina?"

"Oh yes Miss Hogo?" Ukyo asked walking over to her along with Natsume.

"You really need to talk to your brother about being so protective of your little sister. She gave this boy a cookie and he thought he stole the cookie instead," said Miss Hogo.

"He did?" said Ukyo.

"I would think your brother would have more self-control Natusme," said the boy's father.

"He does, he's just young and a little high sprung," said Natsume, "I'm sorry he picked on your son like that."

"You should be," said Aiji's father.

"Don't worry I promise we'll talk to him," said Ukyo, "Let's go find him."

The two walked back over to the snack table to find Wataru and Kimi still standing there.

"Wataru!" said Natusme, "What were you up to this time?!"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!" said Wataru.

"Let me handle this," said Ukyo, "Wataru, I understand you want to be a big boy and help look after Kimi but you got to learn not to go around harassing any kid that comes near her alright?"

"But I wasn't!" Wataru tried to explain again.

"Wataru, you're a big enough boy know to know when to take responsibility for your own actions. Please do so," said Natsume. Wataru groaned.

"But," Kimi also tried to speak up.

"There you all are," said Masaomi suddenly walking over to the group along with the rest of family, "It's getting kind of late. We should be getting home. Are you two ready to do?"

"Yes," said Kimi and Wataru.

"Good," said Masaomi, "This was a great picnic Natsume. Thanks for inviting us."

"Thanks for coming. It was nice to let my family meet my work. Even if some of them can't seem to behave," said Natusme.

"I didn't cause that much of a ruckuses thank you," said Tsubaki.

"And only one of your work angles gave me her number," said Kaname. Natsume just moaned.

"We're sorry if we embarrassed you!" said Ema.

"It's fine, I'm happy you did come though," said Natsume, "and I hope you all had fun."

"Can we come back here another time?" Kimi asked.

"I'm sure we can work out a time where we can do that," said Masaomi, "Let's go ahead and head home then. Bye now Nastume."

"Bye," said both Kimi and Wataru both waving to their big brother.

"Bye now," said Natsume as he watched his siblings all leave. "Subaru good luck at your next game."

"Thanks," said Subaru before leaving with the others.

* * *

As the family all headed to the car Kimi glanced over at Wataru who wasn't looking too happy at the moment. She reached over and took his hand by surprise.

"Wataru," she whispered, "thank you for trying to help me at least. I still think you're a nice big brother." Wataru beamed.

"Thank you Little Sister!" he said happy that Kimi had said such a nice thing to him for once.

He felt more confident he could be the best big brother for Kimi, including maybe having to protect her against the new bully that might cause problems later at school. Something told him he wasn't going to give up on picking on Kimi anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the family returned to the house after the picnic they were surprised to see Yusuke walking around the living room without his cane.

"Hey how was the picnic?" he asked like it was nothing.

"You're moving around without your cane!" said Ema happily.

"Yeah don't feel like I need it anymore," said Yusuke.

"How are you feeling?" asked Masaomi.

"I'm feeling pretty good for the most part. I've been walking around like this for most of the afternoon," said Yusuake. He started to twist around to really show how good he was feeling.

"That's great," said Masaomi.

"Yeah, now you can start doing your own chores again," said Tsubaki.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," said Yusuke. The brothers and Ema all dispersed to do their thing. Only Kimi stayed in the room with Yusuke.

"Are you really better?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said with a smile. He even knelt down until he was leveled with Kimi. "I'm sure I can come help pick you and Wataru up from school."

"Good," said Kimi. She surprise her big brother with a kiss to his cheek, making his blush a little.

"Kimi, I'm going to draw you a bath. You should go get ready for it," Masaomi called down from the top of the stairs.

"Okay," said Kimi as she hurried upstairs. Masaomi noticed Yusuke holding his back slightly as he stood up.

"Yusuke, I realize you're feeling better but you still got to take it easy with your back the way it is," he said.

"Yeah-yeah," Yusuke said waving his brother off.

* * *

"So Kimi, did you have fun today?" Masaomi said as he and Kimi walked down.

"Uh-huh," said Kimi nodding. She did her best to forget about the part of the boy bullying her and how she was too afraid to even stand up for Wataru. "I'd want to go to that park again. It would have ben fun!"

"Me too!" she and Masaomi heard Wataru shout excited from behind.

"Wataru don't shout too much," said Masaomi.

"Sorry but that was a fun park. Can we go back there Masaomi? Please, please?" Wataru begged.

"We'll see, we'll see if anyone can sapre the time to take the two of you okay?" Masaomi offered.

"Yay!" cheered Wataru.

"Thank you," said Kimi.

"Just make sure you two behave for the rest of the week okay?" said Masaomi.

"Right!" said both children.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need your cane today?" Ema asked the next morning as everyone got ready for their day.

"I think so. I can't stand all the weird looks I keep getting from everyone walking around with that cane," said Yusuke.

"Got to be careful walking around huh old man?" said Tsubaki.

"Shut up," muttered Yusuke.

"Yusuke," Masaomi said walking up to his brother. He held up a collapsible cane. "Take this with you just in case okay."

"I don't need one anymore," Yusuke insisted.

"Just take it. You can keep it in your bag or something on the safe side okay?" said Masaomi.

"Fine," Yusuke said reluctantly taking the cane and putting it into his bag.

"If you need help or anything let me know. You can lean on me for support okay?" said Ema as she and Yusuke headed to the door together.

"Oh, uh okay," said Yusuke, doing his best to not blush.

"Are you two ready to go?" Masaomi asked Kimi and Wataru.

"Yep," said Kimi.

"Oh yeah," said Wataru.

"Alright let's get going," said Masaomi.

* * *

"Masaomi. do you think we'll be able to go to the park today at all?" asked Wataru as they drove.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait until you're home and see if any of your big siblings are free to take you okay?" said Masaomi.

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Oh," Wataru moaned, "I really want to go!"

"Wataru you should be more like Kimi and not get upset when you don't get something you want," said Masaomi.

"Sorry," said Wataru.

"Well here we are at school," said Masaomi, "You two have a good day."

"Bye," said Kimi as she and Wataru cimbed out of the car.

"Wataru," Masaomi called out before Wataru could get too far, "Be nice to the younger kids today okay? Don't be getting rough with them if they happen to be near Kimi okay?"

"Okay," Wataru promised.

"Good thank you," said Masaomi. He was about to start-up the car when he happened to notice Kimi's teacher walking around the school grounds.

"Miss Hogo, good morning," he called out.

"Oh good morning Mr. Asahina," said Miss Hogo walking over to his car, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing good," said Masaomi, "I made sure to talk to my younger brother today about leaving little kids alone that may come near Kimi, regardless if they're in their class or not."

"Good thank you," said Miss Hogo flashing her sweet smile. Masaomi could feel his cheeks getting a big red at looking at the woman smiling.

As Kimi made her way to her classroom she felt something hit her head. She looked down and saw it was a piece of crumbled paper. She looked around and happened to notice the boy from the picnic, Aiji standing nearby with some of his friends laughing and pointing at her. Kimi could feel a slight chill run through her body looking at the boy.

"Kimi, come on," said her friend Mura.

"Coming," said Kimi hurrying after her.

* * *

"Good morning boys and girls," said Miss Hogo once class started, "I hope you all managed to have a good weekend. We're actually going to be starting something fun and exciting today." She hung a photo up on the blackboard behind her. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Several children along with Kimi all raised their hands in excitement.

"Uh Kimi, what is it?" Miss Hogo asked.

"It's a zoo," said Kimi.

"That's right," said Miss Hogo, "can anyone tell us what a zoo is?" A bunch of children raised their hands again, "Mura?"

"It's a place where you can see animals," said Mura.

"That's right," said Miss Hogo, "So what kind of animals can you see in a zoo? If you can think of one just shout it out."

"Monkeys!"

"Tigers!"

"Bears!"

"Wolves!"

"Elephants!" Kimi managed to shout out.

"Very good, you all know what to expect when it comes to a zoo. Has anyone ever been to a zoo before?" Miss Hogo asked. Again most of the children raised their hands including Kimi. She got to go to one back when lived at the orphanage.

"That's great to hear, because," Miss Hogo paused as she picked up a few sheets of paper, "We're going to be taking a field trip to zoo this Friday!"

"Yay!" all the kids shouted happily.

"Are you all excited about that?" asked Miss Hogo.

"Yeah!" all the kids shouted again.

"Good because we're going to be doing a lot of fun things between now and when we go to the zoo," said Miss Hogo, "We're going to learn all about the different animals that's we're going to be seeing while there, and each of you are going to help us learn about one of the animals."

"I want to go lions!" one kid started to shout.

"I want to go giraffe!" shouted another.

"Calm down now, clam down," said Miss Hogo, "we're going to do this fairly." She picked up a bucket with a painted picture of a zoo on it, "We're each going to pull out an animal from the bucket and that's the one you get to talk about." She started walking around the circle and offering the bucket to the different children.

"Oh I hope I get a fun animal like the penguins!" said Mura, "I remember seeing penguins the last time my family went to the zoo. They were cute. What one do you want Kimi?"

"I want an elephant, like my favorite toy Beenjee," said Kimi.

"Mura," said Miss Hogo as she stood in front of the little girl with the bucket. Mura took a deep breath as she reached in and took out a piece of paper. She opened it to see a picture of a penguin along with the animal's name.

"Yes I got the penguins!" said Mura happily.

"Glad you like that," said Miss Hogo before moving over to Kimi, "Go ahead Kimi."

Kimi also took a deep breath and reached into the bucket. She opened her slip of paper and saw it had a picture of an elephant along with what Kimi could only conclude was the word elephant.

"Yay!" she said happily, "Elephants!" Miss Hogo gave off a chuckle before moving on to the next child.

"We both got the animal we wanted Kimi! Isn't that great?" said Mura.

"Yeah!" said Kimi excited.

"So does everyone have their animal?" Miss Hogo asked as she came and stood in front of all of the children, "Okay so here is what I would like for you all to do tonight. I want you to all go home and hand draw a picture of the animal you selected and bring it back to class tomorrow okay? You can have the animal doing anything you want. You can have it acting like it normally does or you can make it do something funny, like something it wouldn't do in real life, like maybe have a lion in a swim suite or maybe having a zebra flying an airplane."

The kids laughed at the idea.

"Just have fun with your drawings okay?" sad Miss Hogo, "Now let's go ahead and move on to our next lesson."

* * *

"I'm going to draw my animal on a beach with sunglasses," said Mura after school as the kids all headed out of the classroom.

"I think I'm going to draw mine snow skiing or something," said one of Kimi's other friends Jaja, "That'll be funny."

"I'm going to do mine in the kitchen cooking," said another on of the friends Dai.

"What about you Kimi, what are you going to do?" asked Mura.

"I don't know," said Kimi, "I was thinking maybe I'd draw my animal getting their hair done or maybe singing at a concert, or maybe even playing basketball."

"Those all sound funny," said Mura.

"What sounds funny?"

The group of girls all suddenly lost their good feeling when they happen to see Aiji standing in front of them.

"Well, what's so funny?" Aiji asked again doing his best to make sure he stood tall above the girls.

"I got to go," said Jaja as she hurried off.

"Me too!" said Dai. Soon all the girls except for Mura had hurried off to meet up with their different family members.

"Kimi, we should go," said Mura tugging at Kimi's arm. "This boy can be really mean and scary," she whispered into Kimi's ear.

"But I have to stay here and wait for my big brother and sister," said Kimi timidly.

"You heard her, she has to wait for her brother and sister. So get lost little girl," said Aiji practically shoving Mura away.

"Go ahead Mura," said Kimi. She looked back up at the boy trying hard to hide her fear in face. Aiji smirked at her.

"So what were you and your friends talking about?" he asked.

"We were talking about our new project for class. We have to draw pictures of animals from the zoo," said Kimi still doing her best to sound brave.

"Oh I remember that from last year. I was the best in all the different assignments," Aiji boasted, "What animal did you get?"

"An elephant," said Kimi.

"Hmm, that's what I had too," said Aiji, "I bet yours will be so stupid compared to mine."

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Wataru suddenly walking up next to Kimi, "You're not doing anything to harass my little sister are you?"

"You can't do anything to me!" Aiji taunted, "You don't want to get in trouble again do you?" Wataru had to do his best to remain calm while dealing with this rude little boy.

"Is there a problem here?" someone asked walking up behind Aiji.

"No!" Aiji snapped turning around, only to loose his over confident look when he saw who it was that standing behind him. It just so happened to be Yusuke. He towered over the boy, unintentionally looking rather intimidating.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Aiji asked in a panic.

"I was just here to pick up my brother and sister," said Yusuke.

"Your brother and sister?" said Aij. He turned and looked at Kimi and Wataru, "He's not your brother is he?"

"Yes," said Kimi.

"Ah!" said Aiji as he ran off in fear.

"What's with him?" asked Yusuke.

"It's hard to explain," said Wataru.

"Huh okay," said.

"Hi," said Ema joining Yusuke, "How was your day?"

"Exciting," said Kimi.

"Oh good," said Ema, "You can tell us more about that on the way home okay?"

"Sure," said Kimi. She suddenly felt a lot safer being around her big brother and sister since it didn't seem like that boy Aiji would harass her while they were around.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"So Kimi Wataru how was school?" Ema asked as she and Yusuke led their younger siblings home from school.

"Good, I got a great score on our spelling test," said Wataru excited.

"That's good to hear," said Ema, "What about you Kimi?"

"My class is going to the zoo!" said Kimi also excited.

"Oh I remember doing that in elementary school. That's one of the best field trips," sai Ema.

"Miss Hogo even said we get to do something special for the different animals we're going to see there," said Kimi, "We each have one animal we get work on and get what animal I got?!"

"What animal?" asked Ema with smile.

"I got an elephant, just like Beenjee!" said Kimi.

"Oh how cute," said Ema.

"The first thing we have to do is draw a picture of our animal. We can do a serious picture or a funny picture," said Kimi.

"What kind of picture do you think you'd like to draw?" asked Ema.

"I don't know," said Kimi, "I think I want to do a funny one." Ema giggled.

"What kind of funny thing would you want him doing?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," said Kimi.

"I think you should draw a brother and sister elephant!" said Wataru, "You can put the sister with a big pink bow! You really should do that little sister!"

"Let her decide. Don't be going to make decisions for her!" said Yusuke.

"I wasn't!" Wataru insisted right as the siblings all made it home.

"Well I'm sure your picture is going to turn out just fine Kimi," said Ema as she headed to the door, Wataru following close behind.

"Hey," Yusuke said grabbing Kimi's shoulder before she could follow after the two.

"Huh?" said Kimi looking up at him.

"What was with that boy earlier at the school?" Yusuke asked.

"Aiji?" said Kimi.

"Is that his name?" asked Yusuke, "Was he giving you a hard time or something?"

"Well kind of," Kimi admitted timidly.

"Why exactly?" asked Yusuke. Kimi could hear a bit of anger in his voice. It scared her a little. She wasn't sure if she should tell him in case he do something like what Wataru did and get in trouble. Luckily she was offered a salvation when she heard someone else's voice.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" Iori asked as he walked up to the front door himself, "It looks like you're scaring Kimi."

"I was just talking to her," Yusuke insisted.

"Well you don't have to terrify her," said Iori, "Come on Kimi, let's go inside."

"I was just trying to find out something about one of the other kids at the school," said Yusuke.

"Sure," said Iori as he and Kimi kept walking, "How was your day Kimi?"

"Good, we're going to zoo on a field trip!" said Kimi getting excited again.

"Oh super exciting," said Iori, "I have to go tend some of the flowers outside in the courtyard. Do you want to help me?"

"Can I?" asked Kimi.

"Sure, just let me go get changed," said Iori, "And if you want you can go change into some different clothes, ones you don't mind getting dirty."

"Okay," said Kimi. She hurried her to her room and changed into some different clothes. As she changed she noticed the two flowers she got when she first came to her new home weren't looking to good.

'I hope they're okay,' Kimi thought to herself. She quickly hurried outside where she Iori was already out there getting some supplies out of a shed.

"Hey all set?" he asked as he came over to one of the flower beds.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" asked Kimi.

"Here," said Iori handing her a trowel. "I need you help put more dirt around some of the loose flowers so they don't fall over. Be careful now."

"Okay," said Kimi as she tried her best to do as Iori told her. She tried the first one and accidentally wound up knocking it over. "Uh-oh!" she said in despair.

"It's okay, easily fixed," said Iori as he carefully set the flower back up. He gently took Kimi's hand, "Here let me show you how to do it." He help guide her gently in how to move the dirt around, "Better?"

"Uh-huh," said Kimi as she managed to help putting the new dirt around the other flowers, managing to not knock any more over.

"Good job thank you for the help Kimi," said Iori, "Do you want to help me water them?"

"Okay," said Kimi. Iori handed her a small watering can.

"Go ahead and water the two smaller beds near the door okay?" he told her.

"Sure," said Kimi carrying the can over and slowly watered the flowers. Soon her can was empty. She walked over to Iori who was watering some of the other flower beds.

"All done," she said.

"Oh good," said Iori, "I'm just about done too." He finished up watering his own bed and looked the bed over. He bent down and slowly pulled one of the flowers out. "Here hold still," he said as he managed to put a flower in Kimi's hair behind her ear, "That looks cute on you." Kimi giggled.

"Thank you," she said.

"How are the flowers in your room doing by the way?" asked Iori as he led her back into the house.

"They're not looking so good at the moment," Kimi admitted.

"Really?" said Iori, "Let's go take a look." He and Kimi headed back to her room where Kimi showed him the vase.

"Hmm," said Iori looking them over, "It just looks like they need some more water. I'm sure they'll be fine." He took the vase with him over to his own room and pulled out a new vase that he filled with water. He carefully placed Kimi's flowers into the new vase."There we go, they're going to be just fine from here on out. In about a week go ahead and come find me so we can get some more water for them okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi. She carefully carried the vase back to her own room and put it back on the window still. She looked at the flowers and smiled at it.

'Iori's so nice,' she thought. Then she got an idea for her picture.

* * *

"So Kimi did anything interesting happen at school today?" asked Masaomi during dinner.

"Miss Hogo said we're going to be taking a field trip to the zoo!" said Kimi excited.

Nearly everyone at the table laughed at her excitement.

"Do you have a permission slip for the field trip?" asked Ukyo.

"Upstairs in my bag," said Kimi.

"Well make sure you get it so one of your big brothers can sign it okay?" said Masaomi.

"Mmmhmm," Kimi agreed with a smile.

"Wasn't there something else you get to do for this field trip Kimi?" asked Ema.

"Oh yes, Miss Hogo says that everyone gets to do something fun with a different animal that we're going to see at the zoo. Today we're suppose to draw a picture of the animal we drew from a hat," said Kimi.

"And what animal did you get?" asked Azusa.

"I got an elephant just like Beenjee!" said Kimi.

"Oh lucky you," said Tsubaki.

"I even got my drawing all done already. Do you wan to see?" asked Kimi.

"Sure, go ahead and get it along with the permission slip okay?" said Masaomi as he helped Kimi down from her seat.

"Okay!" said Kimi as she hurried off to her room.

"It sure does seem that Kimi's getting better at living here with us huh?" said Ema.

"Yes she's adapting pretty well," said Masaomi, "I'm glad. She seemed so scred of being here when she first arrived."

"Well some of us didn't help by always yelling at her," said Yusuke casting a glance at Wataru.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" asked Yusuke.

"Well it wasn't just him though either. There was also that little annoying pop star who told her here was a monster in the room," said Tsubaki.

"Now, now let's not lose focus," said Masaomi, "The point we were trying to make is that Kimi's doing better at living here with us and that's a good thing. It's good to know she's accepting us as her family."

"Hey Masaomi, didn't you say you'd take me and Kimi back to the park this week?" Wataru asked.

"I said we'd try if someone's schedule's clear. I don't know when one of us will have a free moment to spare to take you two okay?" said Masaomi, "but we will try."

"Okay," said Wataru.

"Here it is," said Kimi running back into the dining room and handing Masaomi the permission slip.

"Thank you," said Masaomi looking over the slip, "I'll make sure to get this sign for you okay?"

"Thank you," said Kimi, "Oh and here's my drawing." She held up a drawing of an elephant sanding among several different flowers, holding some and having with one in its ear.

"What do you think?" asked Kimi.

"Oh that's so cute," said Ema.

"I got the idea when I was helping Iori today with his flowers," Kimi explained.

"Oh really?" said Iori.

"You like it Iori?" asked Kimi walking over and showing him the picture up close.

"I love it and I'm sure your teacher's going to like it too," said Iori patting her head.

"What happened to the brother and sister elephant you were going to draw?" asked Wataru.

"Uh well I kind of liked this one better," said Kimi

"Oh but what's wrong with the brother and sister elephant?" Wataru whined.

"Nothing but there's also nothing wrong with Kimi drawing this one either," said Masaomi quickly, "Kimi, go ahead and take your picture back upstairs so it doesn't get ruined or anything okay?"

"Okay," said Kimi as she walked back out of the room.

"Wataru, you don't have to be so hard on Kimi every time she does something she wants to do and not something you want her to do okay?" said Masaomi.

"Okay," said Wataru sulking in his chair.

'Why does she still seem to like the others more than me?' he thought.

* * *

When Kimi got to her room she carefully put her picture back into her school bag to make sure it stayed safe. She thought about Wataru and his apparent desire for her to draw a picture of a brother and sister elephant. She still felt bad that Wataru had gotten in trouble for merely standing up for her against that bully and she hadn't had the courage to stand up for him. She was must have seemed like such a fool and a bad sister. He had been trying the hardest to make her feel welcome, even if he mostly failed miserably. Thinking about it Kimi sat down at her work table and started to draw again.

* * *

"Did anyone know what happened to Kimi after she went to put her drawing away?" asked Ema once the meal was over.

"I guess she didn't come back down from her room," said Azusa.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Wataru.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine. She was all done with her food anyway and maybe she just assumed she'd stay in her room and play or something," said Ukyo.

"Wataru, remember what I said?" Masaomi spoke up.

"Right," said Wataru.

"Go ahead and get ready for your bath Wataru," said Masaomi, "I'm going to go find Kimi and se if she's ready for hers as well."

Wataru frowned as he walked to his room. However as he came in, he found something waiting for him on his bed, a piece of folded paper. He opened it up to see it was a picture of two elephants. One had a pink bow on its head while the other had a baseball hat on its head. Above each one's head was a drawing was an arrow from two different words, brother and sister.

"Oh did Little Sister draw this for me?!" said Wataru. He raced out of his room in time to see Kimi walking out of her room with Masaomi holding a towel, smiling up at her big brother.

"Little Sister!" Wataru shouted running over to her and hugging her tight, "Thank you for the picture!"

"You liked it?" asked Kimi.

"Oh yes!" said Wataru.

"You drew Wataru a picture huh?" said Masaomi.

"He's a good big brother too," said Kimi. Masaomi patted her head.

"Good for you sweetie," he said patting her head, "Let's go take your bath and Wataru you're suppose to be getting ready for one too, remember?"

"Right," said Watau walking back to his room smiling.

"Kimi drew me a picture! She's really does like me huh?!' he thought proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Kimi woke up and stretched her arms high with a smile only to immediately pull them down and rub them instead. It was feeling really cold in her room this morning for some weird reason. She pulled her blankets back around her.

"Kimi are you getting up?" asked Masaomi walking into her room.

"It's cold in here," said Kimi.

"Yes it is isn't it?" said Masaomi, "Well no worries it'll get warmer as the day goes on. Let's get up and going okay?"

"Mmmhmm," said Kimi as she managed to get herself out of bed.

When Kimi came downstairs she heard Ukyo and Masaomi talking.

"Do you think we should consider turning on the heat just yet?" asked Ukyo.

"No, I think we can wait a little longer. We should probably make sure the little ones start wearing their coats to school," said Masaomi.

"Well I know Wataru needs a new one" said Ukyo, "Maybe we can ask Ema and Yusuke to take him shopping for a new one after school. Do you think Kimi needs one?" asked Ukyo.

"I have a coat," said Kimi walking up to her brothers.

"Oh good morning Kimi," said Ukyo.

"You say you have a coat?" said Masaomi, "Is it upstairs in your closet?"

"It should be," Ukyo answered, "I'll go get it so Kimi can get started on her breakfast."

"Here we go Kimi," said Masaomi helping her into her chair. He gave off a yawn as he did."

"Sleepy?" asked Kimi.

"Oh I had to get up late last night to go take care of something at the hospital I work at. I just got home," said Masaomi yawing again.

"Good morning!" said Wataru walking into kitchen.

"Good morning," said both Kimi and Masaomi.

"Masaomi, can we go to the park today?" asked Wataru.

"I don't know if I can take you today," said Masaomi yawing, "I need to get some sleep before I start a whole new shift later today. Besides I think Ema and Yusuke are going to be taking you shopping after school for a new coat."

"We are?" said Yusuke as he walked into the room along with Ema.

"Sorry I was going to ask you if you could when you pick him and Kimi up from school today," said Masaomi.

"Sure we can," said Ema.

"Good, I'll even give you on one of the family credit cards to use," said Masaomi.

"Sure," said Ema.

"I think it'd be in our best interest to get Kimi a new coat too," said Ukyo walking back into the room holding up a rather old and worn coat.

"But I like my coat," said Kimi. She'd had it for a long time back from the orphanage.

"I know but we don't want you to get sick if it's starting to get cold. It'd be better if we got you a new coat okay?" said Masaomi, "We can even make sure you get you any color you want."

"Like pink?" asked Kimi.

"Of course," said Ema.

"Okay," said Kimi.

"Kimi, do you have your picture and permission slip ready for school?" Ukyo asked as he helped get her and Wataru ready for school.

"Yep," said Kimi pulling out both from her bag.

"Good, make sure you turn the slip into Miss Hogo. In fact why don't I go ahead and take you to class to make sure she gets it," said Ukyo.

"Okay," said Kimi, not sure if it was weird how insistent Ukyo seemed to be in making sure he come with her to give her teacher her permission slip.

When the family arrived at the school and Ukyo led Kimi to her class room she noticed Aiji and his friends watching her. Aiji had a little bit of a scowl on his face. It was really intimidating.

Ukyo was surprised when he felt Kimi's grip tighten on his hand.

"Kimi, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kimi looking up at her brother, "No I'm fine."

"Hmm," said Ukyo as they walked into the school and headed to Kimi's classroom. The room was empty except for Miss Hogo when they came in.

"Good morning," said Ukyo.

"Oh good morning Mr. Asahina," said Miss Hog, "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to make sure that you got Kimi's permission slip for her field trip. She's very excited about it," said Ukyo. He motioned for Kimi to hand it to him.

"Oh thank you," said Miss Hogo, "But you didn't have to come and deliver it yourself. I'm sure Kimi could have turned it in herself."

"Well I wanted to make sure it got turn in. You know how protective us older brothers are," said Ukyo.

"Yes I do," said Miss Hogo, "Having one myself. So thank you for this. I will see you later sir.

"Alright, bye now Kimi," said Ukyo as he left.

"Bye," said Kimi. She noticed Ukyo looking back at Miss Hogo who was busy filing Kimi's permission slip. It felt a little weird to her seeing him do that for some reason.

"and so I drew the penguins on a beach with sunglasses," said Mura showing the class her picture.

"Very good Mura," said Miss Hogo, "Go ahead and put it on to the desk so we can hag it up around the room okay? Who would like to show their picture next?" Several children raised their hands, "Kimi?" Kimi eagerly got up and walked to the front of the class, "And what animal did you draw Kimi?"

"An elephant," said Kimi showing her drawing, "I drew mine picking flowers and even put one in its ear just like my brother Iori did. I was helping him take care of the flowers at our house yesterday and he was nice in putting a flower in my hair."

"Oh that sounds so nice," said Miss Hogo, "Go ahead and put your picture down on the desk with the others."

Kimi quickly went and sat back down next to Mura.

"Your other brother sounds really nice too," Mura whispered, "Why can't your other brother who goes to this school be as nice?"

"He just wants to be protective of me I think," said Kimi.

"Kimi, Mura please be nice and pay attention," said Miss Hogo.

"Sorry," said both girls.

Soon the other students all presented their pictures. All were really funny and cute.

"You all did very good with your pictures," Miss Hogo praised, "Now we're going to do our next assignment. We've all seen the funny pictures with our animals. Now I think we should focus on what the animals. So tonight I want you to find a real picture of your animal and bring it to class tomorrow. You can ask your mommies or daddies or even big brothers," she turned and winked at Kimi as she said that. All the children giggled at that, "For help in finding a picture. Make sure it's a real picture okay and not a fake one okay? Now let's go ahead and turn our attention to our next lesson."

"Come on let's get going," Yusuke insisted to Ema after school.

"You seemed really anxious to pick up the little ones," said Ema.

"Well I just want to hurry up and get the kids alright?" said Yusuke. The truth was he was anxious to get to the school in case that boy from yesterday was going to try to harass Kimi again.

"Are you eager to get the shopping done as soon as possible?" asked Ema.

"Oh are we going shopping?" the two suddenly heard Futo ask as he seemed to come out nowhere and grabbed Ema's arm, pulling her to him.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. Futo however wrapped his other arm around Ema and nearly pinned her to the wall.

"What are you hoping to buy, Big Sis?" he asked.

"Uh we have to take Wataru and Kimi clothes shopping for some new coats," said Ema abit timidly.

"Oh you're going clothes shopping huh?" said Futo, "Why didn't you say so sooner? I should go with you to help. Who has better fashion sense than me? Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh well," Ema sputtered.

"And who knows what else we may find while we're shopping. Maybe something you can wear for me personally huh Big Sis?" said Futo moving his face closer to Ema's.

"Huh?!" said Ema in alarm.

"Will you get off her already?!" Yusuke shouted pulling Futo off. He felt his back twitch in pain as he did.

"Hey watch the hair!" Futo shouted .

"I will shave your hair if I catch you doing anything else stupid with her got it?!" Yusuke threatened.

"Oh please, I could pull that off easily," said Futo, "Now then we were going to pick up the kids t take them shopping?"

"Don't tell me you're actually coming," Yusuke moaned. Futo pulled out his sunglasses and dawned his cover coat.

"Oh yes I am definitely coming," he said with a smirk.

"Great," muttered Yusuke.

"Have a good day children. Don't forget your real pictures of your animals for tomorrow," said Miss Hogo waving to the kids as they headed out at the end of the day, "Oh Kimi?" Kimi stopped when she heard her named called out and saw her teacher motioning her to back over to her. Kimi slowly walked over to her wondering what her teacher wanted. Miss Hogo waited until all the other children were gone before she spoke.

"I just wanted to say I'm very impressed with your picture," said Miss Hogo,"I actually think it's the best in the class. You did a very good job."

"Oh really?" said Kimi looking at her drawing up on the wall. She didn't realize it looked that nice but she supposed it was fairly good. "Thank you," she said to her teacher and bowing her head as she walked out.

As Kimi came out she was met with a crumpled piece of paper hitting her face again.

"Ha-ha, see she as such a stupid face it's so easy to hit," she heard Aiji say. Kimi did her best to ignore the boys and head to the usual spot that she needed to meet her brothers and sister.

"Where are you going dumb face?" Aiji taunted as he and his friends followed. Kimi could feel another piece of paper hitting the back of her head. He kept calling out as he followed him.

"Dumb face, Dumb face."

'I wish he'd go away,' Kimi thought.

"Dumb face?" she suddenly heard Aiji say not sounding too happy all of a sudden.

Kmi looked up and realized Yusuke had arrived along with Ema and even Futo. Yusuke crossed his arms and shook his head no at the boy and his friends.

"Let's go!" Aiji insisted as he ran away hastily.

"What was that all about?" Futo asked.

"I think that boy has taken to possibly picking on Kimi for some stupid reason," said Yusuke.

"Isn't that the boy from the picnic that everyone was saying Wataru as picking on?" Ema asked out loud.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh well Wataru was accused of picking on that boy for some reason I think. I didn't get a good look at the boy personally," said Ema.

"Really?" said Futo.

"Futo, you're here too!" Wataru shouted when he saw his brothers and sister were here.

"Well someone has to make sure you're as stylish as me right?" said Futo, "What do you think of that Little Sister? You get free fashion advice from one of the most popular pop idols around huh?"

"Uh okay," said Kimi. She walked over to Ema and took her hand.

"Do you still want to get a pink coat Kimi?" Ema asked.

"I'd like a pink one," said Kimi.

"Pink? Pink is out. We need a more hipper color like maroon or black," said Futo.

"She's a kid not a model," said Yusuke.

"Who's the fashion expert here? Trust me I think I know what I'm talking about," Futo insisted.

"But what if I don't want black?" asked Kimi timidly.

"Don't worry Kimi I'm sure we can find you a coat you like even pink if we have to okay?" Ema promised.

"Okay," said Kimi feeling good knowing she had her big sister to support her.


End file.
